Role
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Dua orang berbeda latar belakang. Sama-sama berada di puncak dan sama-sama jatuh ke jurang terdalam. Kebencian menuntun mereka mengambil sebuah peran beralas pencitraan. Takdir tertawa. Peran yang mereka ambil adalah kunci kebenaran yang terkubur jaman—YuumaLuka. AU. M for safe
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Perbincangan tengah malam bersama **Aderu ** a.k.a **Akane Akemichi** membuat tekad saya bulat untuk mempublish cerita abal ini. Big thanks karena udah ngasih beberapa ide yang bakal masuk dalam plot. /haggu

**Warning:** AU, OOC, possibly typo(s), crack-pair, klise (Ryota *eh) etc. Cerita ini akan diubah ratingnya menjadi M ketika sudah waktunya. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi. Don't like, don't read and those all blah, blah, blah!

* * *

.

.

.

**Vocaloid** (c) Yamaha, Crypton, etc.

**I gain no commercial advantages. **

**Role** (c) Lunlun Caldia

.

.

.

* * *

**Prologue**

_/every chapter has a prologue/_

* * *

_Ketika takdir tiba-tiba saja merubah alur permainan..._

* * *

"Kita harus pergi dari sini. Secepatnya."

Gadis bermata safir tak bergeming ketika suara bariton itu masuk ke dalam telinga, menggetarkan koklea, menghempas sunyi yang meradang.

Mata lautan itu terpaku pada sebuah objek berbentuk segi empat di sudut lain ruangan. Sebuah televisi layar datar berdiri gagah di atas meja. Benda itu menyala menyiarkan sebuah berita yang sama berulang-ulang; "Dua orang pembunuh berdarah dingin buron."

* * *

_... menghempas dua anak manusia pada jurang nasib terkejam._

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Bibir merah membuka. Nada dingin menyelimuti ketakutan dan rasa bimbang. Dia menoleh. Safir dan emas bertemu. "Apa kita _benar-benar_ harus pergi?"

Bahu besar digedikkan. Mata sewarna emas berkilat putus asa seolah dia tak menemukan jalan lain yang bisa ditapaki. "_Kita_ buronan sekarang."

Tangan seputih porselen meraih _remote_ tv, membuat benda segi empat itu mati dalam sekali sentuh. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tak dapat kupercaya," bibir merah kembali menggumamkan kata, "sedetik yang lalu hidupku masih baik-baik saja tapi sedetik kemudian aku sudah jadi buronan."

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Takdir itu kejam, Nona."

* * *

_Pada akhirnya, mereka dihadapkan pada skenario dengan cover serupa..._

* * *

Mata sewarna samudera mengerling skeptis. "Ya, tak ada yang lebih kejam di dunia ini selain takdir."

Sang pemuda mendengus geli. Hampir tertawa dengan bagaimana lawan bicaranya menyalahkan takdir atas semua yang terjadi.

"Cepatlah. Polisi mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi." Pemuda itu memberi instruksi sambil beranjak dari kursi. Sang gadis mengikuti. Ujung rambutnya yang panjang bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri.

"Setelah ini kita akan hidup sebagai buronan. Bagus sekali."

Wajah maskulin menarik sebuah senyum. "Terdengar seperti adegan film buatku."

Si gadis tak merespon. Dingin, seperti biasa. Atau mungkinkah, dia sedang putus asa?

* * *

_Mulai dari sini... takdir membiarkan mereka memilih perannya sendiri..._

* * *

"Setelah ini _semuanya _ akan berbeda, kan?" gumam gadis itu.

Kristal biru memandang dunia di hadapannya dingin. Ratusan misteri terselubung di baliknya. Ribuan benci mengapung. Jutaan dendam terpapar.

Sepasang kelereng emas tak bergeming kala bertemu mata biru itu. Rahang maskulin itu mengeras. Darah berdesir kencang bersama adrenalin yang tiba-tiba terpacu.

* * *

_Dua eksistensi dengan segala kebencian membuat mereka memilih sebuah tujuan yang sama..._

* * *

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" suara bariton memotong udara dengan kejamnya.

Adrenalin menghampiri mereka. Membuat udara seakan menyusut. Napas mereka tercekat.

Mata safir di hadapannya bergeming. Dia telah mengunci jawabannya dan binar matanya terlihat misterius. Bukalah kotak pandora milikku, mungkin begitu yang tersirat.

"Hal yang sama berlaku untukmu," gadis itu berujar dingin, "apa yang ada dalam pikirkanmu...?"

Hening merapat.

Mata amber memicing. Tajam dan mengancam. Dia juga telah mengunci jawabannya, tak berpikir untuk berbagi pada siapapun. Bah, apa gunanya?

Karena itulah dia akhirnya menyebar determinasi. Menyudutkan safir itu. Tapi kristal safir menolak untuk disudutkan. Dia menantang. Tak takut dengan mata emas yang mengancam.

Dua warna melebur.

Dan saat itulah, kesepakatan mereka buat...

"Kita akan dapatkan kembali milik kita yang telah mereka rebut."

* * *

_Peran sudah ditetapkan._

_._

_._

_Drama telah dimulai._

_._

_._

_Penonton bergembira. Tirai panggung telah dibuka. Takdir duduk di singgasana, tertawa riang._

_._

_._

_Di balik panggung, dua algojo berdiri gagah. Eksekusi adalah harga bagi aktor dan aktris yang tak cakap dalam berperan._

_._

_._

_Jadi... bisakah mereka berakting dengan baik?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**[ To Be Continued ]**

* * *

Kalau ada yang merasa bingung dengan latar, kondisi, konflik, atau misteri yang masih buram, memang benar, soalnya ini baru prolog. Engg... kalo ada yang penasaran dan tertarik cerita abal ini dilanjutin silahkan beri komentar kalian lewat review. Yang nggak suka dan kepengen nge-flame saya juga silahkan. Kotak review saya terbuka, kok. Oh, seperti kata saya di awal, fic ini bakalan naik rating jadi M. Why? Apa karena bakal ada lemon? Saya nggak menutup kemungkinan (tapi tolong jangan ngarepin banget, karena saya terbiasa nulis implisit ketimbang eksplisit. Yang udah pernah baca fic rated M saya pasti tau), but alasan pertama fic ini cepat atau lambat pindah ke M adalah karna contain-nya. Temanya lumayan berat dan akan ada banyak sumpah serapah. Really, cursing word sangat tidak sehat untuk anak-anak. /berasa tua /dijambak

Engg... oke, sekian dari saya. Inti dari semua ocehan di atas? Review.


	2. Introduction: Yuuma

**Special thanks to: everdistant utopia**, **Berliana-Arnetta03, Nekuro Yamikawa, Leavian, Miru-Nyan, Hikari-Me, **dan **Akane Akemichi **yang sudah review bagian prolog kemarin. Maaf belum bisa balas review kalian semua. Terima kasih juga buat kamu. Iya, kamu, yang sudah buka dan baca cerita ini. Sankyuu~ /haggu

* * *

**Important notes:**

1. Saya memakai nama "Yukio" sebagai marga keluarganya Yuuma dan Mizki. Tolong jangan tanya dari mana saya bisa dapat nama itu.  
2. Karena Mizki avatarless, saya memutuskan untuk memakai design chara yang rupanya mendekati Yuuma alias yang rambutnya pink. Err... Here it is. I don't know who's the artist anyway. ( whatfairytaleisthis . blogspot 2010 / 11 / vocaloid-vy1 . html / )  
3. Karena Yuuma avatarless (juga), maka di sini saya menggambarkan dia dengan wujud Roro.  
4. Saya juga memakai Roro sebagai tokoh di sini.  
5. Hints; disini Yuuma dan Roro adalah dua orang dengan eksistensi berbeda.

That's all.

* * *

**Warning:** AU, OOC, OOC, OOC, pokoknya OOC! Very cliche, possibly typo karena mata saya yang siwernya minta ampun, crack-pair seperti yang selalu saya usung dengan sangat tidak tahu diri, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

.

.

.

**Vocaloid** (c) Yamaha, Crypton, etc.  
**I gain no commercial advantages.**  
**Role** (c) Lunlun Caldia

.

.

.

* * *

Apa kalian percaya pada mitos yang mengatakan bahwa di dunia ini ada 7 orang berbeda yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengan kita? Jika kalian bertanya pada Yuuma, maka pastilah jawaban yang akan kalian terima dari pemuda itu hanya satu; tidak.

Yuuma adalah orang yang menjunjung tinggi sains dan fakta. Selama sesuatu hal ada bukti penelitian dan penjelasan logisnya—seperti keberadaan 7 samudera yang nyata dan membentang luas di depan mata, lapisan selimut bumi yang terdiri dari 7 bagian, 7 keajaiban menakjubkan yang berdiri gagah di permukaan bumi, dan langit yang tersusun atas 7 lapisan— maka dia akan berdiri bersama dengan hal tersebut. Sesuatu yang berkenaan dengan mitos dan tak dapat dimengerti nalar, tentu akan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Namun, sepertinya Yuuma harus mulai berpikir untuk menyusun kembali persepsinya karena dia—entah bagaimana— telah menemukan seseorang yang memiliki rupa keterlaluan mirip dengannya.

Saat ini, Yuuma berdiri di suatu tempat yang sunyi. Disini gelap, dia tidak bisa mengenali dimana dan apa sebenarnya tempat ini. Sunyi yang mengisi jala-jala udara membuat suasana makin mencekam. Dia menelan ludah ketika hawa dingin yang jahat berhembus di belakang lehernya.

Yuuma benar-benar tidak tahu dimana dan alasan mengapa ia bisa berada di tempat seperti ini.

Seekor kupu-kupu terbang melewatinya. Sayap serangga itu putih di kedua sisi tanpa satu tetes pun noda di atasnya. Yuuma mengeryit, bagaimana bisa serangga seperti itu ada di tengah kegelapan seperti ini?

Ketika masih sibuk bertanya-tanya, dari ujung yang gelap sana, muncul seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya kira-kira masih 6 tahun. Anak itu memiliki untaian rambut berwarna _peach_. Bola-bola keemasan mengisi kelopak mata anak itu. Dia tersenyum hingga membuat bibir merah mudanya melengkung seperti garis kurva yang indah.

Yuuma terdiam.

Bocah itu adalah cetak sempurna dirinya. Begitu mirip hingga Yuuma hampir saja mengira jika itu adalah dirinya di waktu lampau. Namun, Yuuma segera menampik gagasan tersebut.

Bocah itu mungkin memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya, namun semua dalam dirinya begitu berbeda. Bocah itu punya dua mata yang memancarkan kelembutan, harapan, dan kasih sayang—yang mana hal tersebut tidak pernah dimiliki Yuuma.

Mata emas milik Yuuma berkilat tajam, dan dindin, dan selalu memancarkan determinasi.

Berbeda, mereka sangat berbeda. Tapi rupa mereka sama.

Satu hal yang Yuuma bisa pastikan saat ini adalah, anak itu bukanlah dirinya. Semirip apa pun dia, bocah itu bukanlah Yuuma.

Tapi Yuuma juga tidak bisa membantah jika dirinya tidak asing dengannya. Mungkin karena rambutnya yang merah jambu, atau karena bola matanya yang sewarna emas, atau karena wajahnya, Yuuma tidak tahu. Anak itu seperti... seperti sebuah paradoks.

Begitu sama, tapi berbeda.

Terasa asing, tapi familier.

Paradoks.

Dalam kebingungan itu, Yuuma mendengar teriakan seorang wanita. Suaranya jauh dan samar. Namun, setiap detik yang berlalu, dia merasa volume teriakan itu semakin kencang, semakin kencang, semakin kencang, semakin—

"Roro!"

Jantung Yuuma rasanya berhenti dan tubuhnya kaku ketika nama asing itu masuk ke dalam telinganya.

Dengan cepat, ia melirik bocah laki-laki yang masih berdiri tak bergeming di ujung sana. Senyum masih melekat di wajah manis bocah itu, hanya saja Yuuma bisa merasa kali ini senyumnya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Apa yang anak itu sembunyikan?

"Roro!"

Lagi, Yuuma merasa udara di sekitarnya menyusut, membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Roro!"

_... Siapa yang berteriak? Siapa Roro?  
_

Anak itu masih tersenyum. Misterius.

_... Apakah anak itu Roro?  
_

"Roro!"

Kemudian kegelapan menelan sosok anak itu dan perlahan mencengkeram tubuh Yuuma hingga terkubur di dalamnya.

Suara itu masih tetap terdengar meneriakkan nama yang sama.

"Roro!"

* * *

.

.

.

**Take One!**  
/Introduction: Yuuma I/

.

.

.

* * *

_Roro! _

Dengan sebuah tarikan napas panjang, Yuuma membuka mata dan bangkit ke posisi duduk secara tiba-tiba. Hangat mentari langsung membanjiri tubuh bidangnya.

Ia terengah-engah selama beberapa saat. Mulutnya mengambil udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Terburu-buru. Seolah paru-parunya akan berhenti berfungsi jika dia tak bernapas saat itu juga. Setelah paru-parunya terisi cukup banyak oksigen, inderanya mulai mengambil-alih kesadarannya. Dan saat itulah dia menyadari sesuatu. Ia tidak tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Kegelapan bahkan tak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Dia ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Dibanjiri pijar mentari berwarna keemasan. Sendirian.

Yuuma mengerjap.

Ia memandang sekeliling, melihat tempelan _wallpaper_ krem di dinding berwarna putih di samping kirinya dan sebuah jendela bertirai kuning pudar di seberang kanan tempatnya berada.

Ia mengamati dirinya sendiri—telanjang setengah badan, sedang bagian pinggul ke bawah tertutup selimut. Pemuda itu selalu punya kebiasaan tidur setengah telanjang, tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Entah dari mana ia dapat kebiasaan itu.

Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, ia menyisirkan tangan ke helaian rambut sewarna kelopak sakura yang kini lepek membingkai wajahnya yang tampan. Peluh bercucuran dari pelipis pemuda itu.

"Mimpi itu lagi," Yuuma berbisik frustasi. Dua minggu, dan mimpinya selalu saja sama. Lelucon macam apa ini?

Yuuma bukan orang yang membenci mimpi dalam tidur. Sama sekali bukan. Bagi Yuuma, mimpi adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan mampu mereset kadar _mood_-nya yang rusak setelah seharian bekerja.

Beda dengan para pria cantik bergaris batas sabar panjang yang sering muncul di sinetron romansa dan sosoknya kerap jadi idaman para wanita, Yuuma adalah pria keras kepala dan berperangai sedikit kasar. Wajar jika tensi emosinya hampir selalu naik dan _mood_-nya gampang rusak. Tapi itu urusan lain. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah mimpinya barusan.

Yuuma hampir tidak pernah mengalami mimpi yang sama. Kalaupun Yuuma pernah mendapat mimpi yang sama, jarak dari mimpi pertama dan mimpi berikutnya pastilah terlampau jauh. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia malah terus memimpikan hal yang sama? Dan lagi, mimpi itu menyeramkan dan selalu membuatnya terjaga. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

_Roro!  
_

Yuuma menahan napas. Suara itu kembali memantul di telinganya.

_Roro!  
_

_Brengsek!  
_

_Roro!  
_

_Hentikan—  
_

"—Ma. Yuuma-_kun_!"

Pemuda itu tersentak dan mengerjap sekali, kemudian menelengkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar. Sesosok wanita berparas ayu menyembul dari balik pintu kayu yang sedikit terbuka. Mata gadis itu sedikit menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Yuuma mengenal gadis itu.

"... Mizki?"

"_Nee_, Yuuma-kun," gadis itu berbisik nyaris seperti tengah bicara pada dirinya sendiri, "kau tidak apa-apa?" suara lembut Mizki tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa khawatir yang begitu membuncah.

Setelah merasa sudah sepenuhnya kembali pada realita, Yuuma refleks menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran tempat tidur, menghela napas panjang, membiarkan panas mentari menjamah tubuh. Mizki tetap tak bersuara, namun matanya tetap terpaku pada sosok Yuuma, seakan takut pemuda itu melakukan sesuatu jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik.

Menyadari tatapan dari Mizki, sang pemuda kembali mengerling ke arahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, maaf membuatmu khawatir."

Mizki tahu Yuuma tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa.

"_Aa_... syukurlah kalau begitu," gumamnya. Sebuah senyum hangat kini terentang di wajahnya yang cantik. "Cepatlah bangun! Sarapan sudah hampir siap. Ibu juga sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Kau tidak mau terlambat ke tempat kerjamu, kan, Yuuma-_kun_?"

"Ha?" Yuuma memasang tampang jelek. "Apa salahnya jika aku telat? Aku, kan, bosnya."

Mizki memutar bola mata. "Hei, hei, sekedar mengingatkanmu saja, kau ini masih jadi CEO. Paman belum melantikmu jadi Presiden Direktur, tahu!"

"_Aa_. Sama saja." Yuuma menggosok belakang lehernya pelan. "Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Ayah pensiun dan aku jadi pemimpin perusahaan."

"Kau ini, berhentilah mengeluh! Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap. Aku dan Ibu menunggumu di ruang makan." Setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan, Mizki langsung menutup pintu dan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Yuuma yang kini telah beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Yukio Yuuma lahir dengan keberuntungan; itu yang selalu orang-orang katakan.

Kakek Yuuma adalah pendiri sebuah perusahaan dagang di Jepang, VY co., sekarang perusahaan tersebut telah berkembang dan menjadi salah satu dari lima perusahaan dengan saham terbesar di Jepang. Ayah Yuuma adalah bungsu dari dua bersaudara yang keduanya terdiri dari laki-laki. Beliau pernah hampir mati frustasi karena tak memiliki hak untuk mewarisi VY co., namun semuanya berubah ketika Yuuma lahir.

Sesaat sebelum Yuuma lahir ke dunia, keluarga besarnya tengah dirundung bimbang. Sang anak pertama, kakak dari ayah Yuuma, ternyata tidak dianugerahi keturunan laki-laki. Garis pewaris pun menjadi putus. Sang Kakek pun kecewa dan berkeras tak akan menyerahkan perusahaannya pada Si Sulung sebelum mendapat cucu laki-laki sebagai penerus generasi selanjutnya. Di saat itulah Yuuma lahir dan menjadi cucu laki-laki pertama keluarga Yukio.

Dengan kelahiran Yuuma, secara otomatis, tampuk kepemimpinan VY co. kini berpindah tangan pada Si Bungsu dan akan diteruskan pada anaknya, Yuuma.

Oke, cukup bicara tentang latar belakang tokoh utama kita. Sekarang, mari kita ubah sudut pandangnya untuk melihat lebih dekat bagaimana sosok Yuuma.

Yuuma sekarang adalah seorang pria gagah berusia 24 tahun yang, 2 tahun belakangan ini, menjabat sebagai CEO bergaji besar di VY co..

Yuuma dan jabatan CEO. Sungguh perpaduan kata yang sangat tidak koheren.

Untuk ukuran seorang pria, wajah Yuuma bisa dikategorikan tampan—sangat tampan malah, sampai mampu membuat orang-orang menolehkan pandang ke arahnya. Postur tubuhnya tinggi dan bahunya bidang. Langkahnya tegas dan gagah. Feromon yang menguar dari dalam diri Yuuma terlalu kuat untuk bisa ditolak.

Tampan, kaya, dan berlatar belakang sempurna. Yuuma punya semua yang diinginkan setiap orang di dunia. Tak ayal, banyak wanita yang berlomba-lomba mendapatkan sosoknya—beberapa bahkan sampai rela menyerahkan keperawanannya hanya untuk bisa sekedar jalan bersamanya.

Sayang, banyaknya wanita yang mengejar membuat Yuuma jadi pria brengsek—meskipun yang bersangkutan lebih senang menyebut tindakannya dengan mencoba-tidak-bersikap-munafik. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukan _one night stand_ dan entah berapa banyak pula wanita yang harus merasakan pilu karena disingkirkan begitu saja oleh pria itu.

Sejauh ini, Yuuma memang belum tertarik untuk menjalani hubungan yang serius. Dia lebih suka melangkah bersama alur tanpa sebuah ikatan. Bebas dan lepas. Brengsek? Memang. Mizki saja sampai geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakukan Yuuma.

Oh, bicara mengenai Mizki, dia adalah sepupu Yuuma, anak dari sulung keluarga Yukio.

Berbeda dengan Yuuma yang tempramental, Mizki adalah gadis manis yang sangat bersemangat. Ketika berjalan, langkahnya seperti melompat. Ketika bicara, suaranya merdu seperti kicau burung gereja.

Dari luar, penampilan gadis itu tak beda jauh dengan Yuuma ataupun keturunan Yukio lainnya. Tubuh sedang, kulit putih bagai porselen, dan rambut merah muda khas yang menjuntai hingga ke pundak.

Meski nasib sudah menggariskan Mizki untuk tidak menjadi pewaris VY co., gadis itu tak lantas bermuram durja. Gadis pecinta kimono itu saat ini justru sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku sastranya. Dia tengah merangkai mimpi untuk menjadi seorang sastrawan.

* * *

"Dasar! Yuuma-_kun_ selalu saja seenaknya sendiri."

Sweet Ann menghisap rokoknya dan mendesah, sembari menatap sosok anaknya, Mizki, yang muncul dari lantai dua sambil menggerutu.

Sweet Ann adalah wanita ramping dengan tulang pipi tinggi. Darah Australia yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya membuat wanita itu memiliki visualisasi khas—rambut pirang bak biji jagung dan mata biru lebar yang bersinar. Visualisasi Ann yang begitu berbeda kadang membuat Mizki, selaku anak, merasa heran sekaligus putus asa karena dia sama sekali tak menuruni apa pun dari sang ibu. Tak ada rambut pirang, tak ada pula bola-bola sebiru samudra.

Kadang, Mizki mengutarakan pemikirannya pada Yuuma. Gadis itu mempertanyakan mengapa gen dari ayahnya begitu kuat dan apakah ibunya benar-benar mencampurkan segenap cintanya ketika ia tercipta. Tentu saja, Yuuma langsung menghadiahi Mizki sebuah jitakan keras di kepala. Tidak pantas seorang anak mempertanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Hari masih pagi, tapi kau sudah sibuk menggerutu, Mizki," kata Ann.

"Yuuma-_kun_ malas-malasan lagi, menyebalkan," gerutu Mizki. "Ibu! Sudah kubilang, kan, jangan merokok di meja makan!"

"Dia masih muda, wajar jika sikapnya seperti itu," jawab Ann kalem setelah meniupkan asap yang diperoleh dari rokoknya. Dia telak mengabaikan kalimat terakhir anaknya. "Kau juga akan bersikap begitu jika jadi dia."

"Tapi dia, kan, sudah dewasa, Bu. Seharusnya angka 24 membuat dia lebih dewasa dan bertanggung jawab, bukan sebaliknya begini—" Mizki terus menggerutu tak jelas.

"Umur cuma sekumpulan angka, Mizki sayang."

"—kekanakan sekali. Apa dia tidak sadar jika sikapnya begitu terus, nanti aku bisa repot karena ditanya ini-itu sama Paman—"

"Kau bisa mengacuhkan kakak iparku itu, sebenarnya."

"—nar-benar tidak mengerti! Bagaimana Ibu bisa tahan mengurus anak seperti Yuuma-_kun_ di Australia selama delapan tahun?"

Setelah Mizki mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajah Ann berubah—mata dan raut muka cantik itu tiba-tiba saja berubah seakan tegang.

Perubahannya begitu terlihat jelas. Terutama dari sepasang alisnya yang bergerak turun dan bibir tipisnya yang menekan. Jemari lentik Ann yang tengah memegang rokok pun sedikit bergetar membuat biang apinya berjatuh di atas meja. Namun itu hanya sebentar saja. Sangat sebentar. Karena pada detik selanjutnya, ekspresi itu telah menghilang dan kembali ke ekspresinya yang sebelumnya.

Tapi, meski perubahan ekspresi ibunya terbilang kilat dan samar, tetap saja Mizki bisa melihatnya. Entah mata Mizki yang terlalu awas, atau karena refleks Ann yang terlalu terang-terangan.

"Kukira kalian sudah memulai sarapan tanpa aku."

Mizki segera menoleh hanya untuk menemukan sosok Yuuma berjalan mendekat.

Pria itu sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi—kemeja putih bersih yang jatuh rapi di tubuh besar, celana bahan warna hitam begitu pas melapis kaki, blazer berwarna senada dengan celana menggantung di lengan kanan yang kekar. Jika saja status Mizki bukan sepupu Yuuma, dia pasti sudah jatuh cinta padanya karena—demi apapun— pakaian kantor itu justru membuat Yuuma kelihatan berkali-kali lebih seksi!

"Kami menunggumu, tahu," balas Mizki. "Harusnya kau berterima kasih."

Yuuma memutar bola mata. "Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mau menungguku, Sepupu. Kau perhatian ternyata."

Mizki ingin sekali membalas ucapan Yuuma dengan nada yang tak kalah sinis, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan membiarkan kalimat balasan itu menggulung kasar di ujung lidah.

Yuuma menarik kursi yang ada di samping Mizki dan duduk di sana. Ketika akan mengambil selembar roti tawar, pria itu mengerling pada Ann yang masih menjepit rokok di antara jari tengah dan telunjuknya kemudian menghela napas.

"Kupikir roti jelas lebih sehat dikonsumsi untuk sarapan ketimbang rokok," Yuuma berkata sembari memasukkan roti yang tadi ia ambil ke dalam mulut.

Ann sempat terhenyak sebelum mengeluarkan suara yang seperti campuran antara dengusan dan tawa mendengar kalimat bernada sarkastis keponakannya. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dari mana Yuuma mendapat keberanian mengucapkan hal semacam itu padanya dan hampir saja ia utarakan. Tapi Ann memilih untuk mengabaikannya, kemudian langsung mematikan rokoknya.

Suasana berubah. Mizki bisa melihat ada kilatan perasaan aneh bermain di mata biru Ann. Tapi dia tidak bisa menerka apa arti di baliknya. Kilatan itu bisa berarti apa saja. Kekaguman, kerinduan, penyesalan, dan... kebencian? Benarkah Mizki melihat kebencian yang mengambang di mata _carulean_ sang bunda?

"Aku merokok karena bosan terlalu lama menunggu keponakanku bangun," Ann berujar tak acuh sambil sesekali menyesap tehnya, yang tampak di mata Mizki sebagai sebuah tindakan defensif untuk menutupi perubahan ekspresi singkatnya barusan.

"Benarkah? Maaf kalau begitu," jawab Yuuma.

"Jadi... bagaimana keadaan perusahaanmu?" Ann bertanya, namun tak sepenuhnya kelihatan tertarik. Seolah pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan hanya sebuah formalitas.

"Perusahaan Ayah," Yuuma mengoreksi, "baik, kurasa. Minggu lalu, aku baru saja mengusulkan sebuah proyek baru. Jika nanti banyak pemegang saham yang tertarik menanamkan modal, nilai keuntungan yang bisa didapat ditaksir mencapai 300 juta Yen lebih."

"Kau bisa langsung terbiasa dengan lingkungan kantor, sepertinya Hiyama memperlakukanmu dengan baik, ya?"

Hiyama Kiyoteru adalah salah satu orang yang begitu dipercaya oleh ayah Yuuma. Ayah Yuuma bahkan secara pribadi—atau mungkin, sepihak?— menunjuknya untuk menjadi asisten pribadi Yuuma dan membantu segala pekerjaannya.

Yuuma berhenti mengunyah ketika mendengar nama Hiyama masuk ke dalam telinganya. Menyadari sikap sang keponakan, Ann lantas mengeryit.

"Kenapa? Apa Hiyama tidak memperlakukan dengan baik?"

"Ah... bukan begitu. Dia sudah banyak membantuku, sungguh," jawab Yuuma.

Mizki menyadari kalimat Yuuma menggantung di udara. Ann sepertinya juga menyadarinya, karena ia langsung bertanya, "Lalu apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Aku sudah memecat Hiyama tiga hari yang lalu."

Senyum formalitas Ann tiba-tiba saja menguap saat ia mendengar jawaban Yuuma. Mizki sendiri tak kalah kaget. "Kau _apa_? Memecat Hiyama-_san_?" gadis itu bahkan tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tak bertanya.

"Ya, aku memecatnya."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena kupikir tak ada salahnya melakukan pembaruan di kantor," jawab Yuuma. Ia mengeryit dalam hati saat menyadari lidahnya secara refleks mengucap untaian kata bohong.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, mengerling ke arah sang bibi namun segera ia sesali karena wanita itu tengah menatapnya dengan kilatan waspada. Yuuma sedikit gentar.

Di hari-hari biasa, Ann memang sering menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin, di satu waktu Ann pernah menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan itu membuatnya ngeri. Yuuma sering mengeryitkan kening dan mengira-ngira hal apa yang bibinya coba temukan dalam dirinya. Apa? Rahasia? Apakah bibinya mencoba mencari-cari rahasia yang melingkupi dirinya? Yuuma sendiri tak mengerti. Tapi satu hal yang Yuuma pahami, dia tak suka sang bibi menatapnya seperti itu.

Dia sangat tidak suka. Sangat.

Itu membuatnya merasa seperti sedang diawasi. Hal aneh mengingat dia sedang berada dalam lingkungan keluarganya sendiri, tempat di mana seharusnya ia merasa nyaman tanpa ada satu titik pun rasa khawatir akan dihujani tatapan hostile ataupun lirikan tajam yang bermaksud meneliti dirinya.

Hari ini pun sama. Dia tak suka saat wanita itu—Ann—memandangnya dengan tatapan seakan ia tahu segalanya. Dia tidak suka dengan ekspresi bibinya. Bibir merah itu mengatup, rapat. Tapi entah mengapa Yuuma bisa mendengar kalimat bernada menuduh (aku tahu kau tengah berbohong) ditunjukkan padanya.

Dia tak suka.

Ann kembali melirik keponakannya, pandangannya dengan cepat berubah melankolis. "Kau sedang memancing sebuah masalah besar, Yuuma."

_Ayahmu tidak akan senang mendengar pegawai kesayangannya disingkirkan begitu saja_, mungkin kira-kira makna seperti itulah yang bersembunyi di balik kalimat Ann tadi.

Yuuma mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. Dia sadar akan hal itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Keputusannya untuk mengeluarkan Hiyama sudah bulat.

Selanjutnya, atmosfer yang menyelubungi mereka bertiga tiba-tiba saja berubah. Tak ada yang bicara. Hanya sesekali terdengar bunyi denting kecil; akibat pertemuan antara dasar cangkir dengan tatakannya. Keheningan baru pecah ketika ponsel yang ada di dalam saku Yuuma bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Dengan cepat, ia meraih ponselnya dan meletakkannya di telinga kiri—secara otomatis telah mengetahui siapa penelponnya.

"Mikuo, ada apa?"

Hatsune Mikuo adalah rekan Yuuma. Keduanya lumayan akrab meskipun berada di divisi yang berbeda.

"Yuuma!" Suara bariton dari seberang terdengar cukup kencang—Yuuma sampai refleks menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga— dan sedikit panik. "Syukurlah kau bisa dihubungi!"

Yuuma mengeryit. "Kau bicara seolah aku ini buronan yang sulit sekali dihubungi."

"Kau memang sulit dihubungi, bodoh! Aku sudah berkali-kali mengirimkanmu email tapi tak satu pun kaujawab dan—oh, lupakan! Ada hal yang lebih penting. Sesuatu telah terjadi." Nada suara Mikuo berubah dari panik menjadi sangat serius di akhir kalimat. Yuuma mendelik waspada. Tidak seperti biasanya orang seperti Mikuo bicara dengan nada serius padanya.

"Ceritakan."

"Dewan direksi mengumumkan akan menggelar rapat dadakan. Sekarang."

Yuuma mendengus, seakan bosan dengan agenda rapat yang selalu eksis di jadwalnya. "Rapat? Yang benar saja. Bisakah kalian rapat tanpa aku?"

Di seberang sana, Mikuo menghela napas. "Sayangnya tidak bisa," katanya, "karena proyek yang kau ajukan tempo hari adalah agenda rapat kali ini."

Alis Yuuma naik satu. "Proyek? Tapi, bukankah di rapat yang lalu kita sudah sepakat? Apa lagi yang mau dibahas?"

"Datang saja." Setelah mengatakan itu, Mikuo langsung menutup telpon dengan sangat tidak sopan. Membuat Yuuma spontan menggerutukan sesuatu dengan kata, 'kurang ajar' terselip di dalamnya.

"_Nee_, Yuuma-_kun_, yang menelpon tadi itu Mikuo-_kun_?" Mizki bertanya setelah Yuuma selesai menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Wajah gadis itu terlihat khawatir.

"Ya," jawab Yuuma minimalis.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Bahu besar digedikkan. "Mikuo tidak bilang." _Tapi, dari nadanya menelpon tadi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi.  
_

"Oh, begitu..."

Setelah meneguk kopinya, Yuuma pun bangkit dari kursi. "Aku harus segera pergi."

"Tapi, Yuuma-_kun_—"

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke perpustakaan, Mizki. Hari ini cobalah naik bis."

"Siapa yang minta diantar olehmu?!" Mizki menggeram rendah.

"... Lalu?"

"Kau lupa dasimu, tahu!"

"Oh!"

"Dasar!"

Ann menopangkan dagunya pada tangan. Kelereng biru memperhatikan keributan kecil yang terjadi antara anak dan keponakannya. Teh dan dua lembar roti telak terlupakan. Ekspresi dingin menghias parasnya yang cantik. Hatinya berkata, sesuatu yang buruk akan segera menimpa diri Yuuma.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

Yak! Chapter perdana akhirnya hadir. Maaf atas pembukaan yang jelek, maaf alurnya terlalu cepet,pokoknya, maaf kalo chapter pertama ini jauh banget dari harapan kalian. /nunduk-nunduk

Terusnya, karena saya masih ada jadwal UTS, kayaknya saya belum bisa update cepet. Maaf karena saya bukan tipe fast-updater ;;;;

Engg... tapi nanti saya usahain buat update cepet, kok. Janji!

Akhir kata, mohon flame saya dengan lembah, lembut, dan gemulai~ ^q^

Salam,

Lunlun


	3. Introduction: Yuuma II

Update cepet yey! Untung UTS Speaking-nya nggak lama jadi bisa punya waktu buat update. /joget /dilempar

Oh, sekali lagi, makasih buat yang udah baca chapter kemarin. Baik yang review ataupun yang silent reader. Sankyuu... /haggu

* * *

**Warning:** AU, OOC, OOC, OOC, pokoknya OOC! Very cliche, possibly typo karena mata saya yang siwernya minta ampun, crack-pair seperti yang selalu saya usung dengan sangat tidak tahu diri, **cursing words**, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

.

.

.

**Vocaloid** (c) Yamaha, Crypton, etc.  
**I gain no commercial advantages.**  
**Role** (c) Lunlun Caldia

.

.

.

* * *

**Take Two!**  
/Introduction: Yuuma II/

* * *

Yuuma sampai di kantor kira-kira lima belas menit setelah Mikuo memutus sambungan telponnya.

Dia berjalan memasuki kawasan kantor, melewati pintu otomatis dan langsung disuguhi arsitektur mewah namun tidak terkesan berlebihan. Marmer hitam mahal yang tampak mengkilap melapisi setiap jengkal lantai gedung. Pot-pot tanaman hijau mengisi sudut-sudut kosong. Elegan.

Ketika sedang berjalan menuju lift, sesosok pria berambut _teal_ masuk ke dalam akomodasi pandangannya. Sepertinya yang bersangkutan juga baru saja datang dan sedang menunggu lift.

"Oi, Mikuo," panggil Yuuma.

Sosok itu—Mikuo— tersentak, kemudian berbalik. "Oh, Yuuma! Kau—"

DUAK!

Dengan segenap perasaan, Yuuma mendaratkan sebuah jitakan di kepala Mikuo.

"Brengsek!" Mikuo menyembur kesal. Tak terima kepalanya dijadikan samsak tinju. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu sakit, tahu!"

"Yang brengsek itu kau!" Yuuma membalas sinis. "Seenaknya saja memutuskan sambungan telpon!"

"Ah... ya. Maaf, maaf," ucap Mikuo sambil mengusap kepalanya. Berharap jitakan tadi tak meninggalkan benjol permanen di kepalanya. Ketampanannya bisa berkurang kalau ada benjol di kepalanya. "Aku memutuskan sambungan juga... karena tahu tak akan ada gunanya kita membicarakan masalah ini di telpon," kata Mikuo lagi.

Pembicaraan berhenti sejenak saat pintu lift terbuka. Mikuo dan Yuuma pun segera masuk.

Setelah menekan tombol lantai tujuan dan lift mulai bergerak, sang pemuda _teal_ berujar, "Masalah ini... terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan lewat telpon."

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa dewan direksi tiba-tiba menggelar rapat begini? Dan lagi, kenapa proyekku yang dijadikan agenda rapat?" tanya Yuuma setelah kemarahannya mereda.

Rekannya yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan rambut hijau-kebiruan itu segera mengeraskan ekspresinya begitu Yuuma mengeluarkan sederet pertanyaan tersebut, mata pirusnya mendadak menyinarkan keseriusan.

"Sebenarnya ayahmu yang minta supaya rapat ini digelar," ujar Mikuo pelan, nyaris seakan ia tak ingin membicarakannya.

Yuuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ayah?"

"Ya, ayahmu. Pemimpin perusahaan ini."

Yuuma terdiam sejenak. Ayahnya saat ini sedang berada di luar negeri untuk keperluan bisnis dan baru pulang sekitar tiga sampai tujuh hari lagi. Buat apa dia sampai repot-repot memerintahkan dewan direksi untuk melakukan rapat? Apa yang ayahnya pikirkan?

"Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

Kali ini Mikuo benar-benar terdiam, seakan sedang memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu Yuuma tanpa membangkitkan emosinya. "Karena sesuatu telah terjadi."

Yuuma memutar bola matanya. "Kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, mana mungkin Ayah mau repot menghubungi dewan direksi dan memaksa mereka untuk melakukan rapat," ujarnya sarkastis. "Sekarang beritahu aku, apa masalahnya?"

Mata pirus Mikuo menetap di mata emas Yuuma untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia mengalihkannya ke sembarang arah. Dengan sebuah desahan napas, Mikuo memutuskan untuk memberitahu Yuuma, "Berita pemecatan Hiyama sudah sampai di telinga ayahmu."

Di dalam tubuh Yuuma seakan terjadi sebuah pusaran hebat.

Yuuma memang belum menceritakan apa-apa pada ayahnya mengenai tindakannya memecat Hiyama. Dia berpikir jika masalah seperti itu tidaklah pantas dibahas melalui jarak jauh dan akan lebih efisien bila mereka membicarakannya secara tatap muka. Tapi, sekarang ayahnya sudah tahu tentang masalah itu. Siapa yang memberitahunya?

Yuuma berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, memutuskan tidak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh sebelum tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan proyekku?"

"Sekretarisku bilang, ayahmu menyuruh dewan direksi untuk melakukan sesuatu berkaitan dengan proyek yang tempo hari kau ajukan." Yuuma makin merasa tegang dengan penggantungan kalimat yang Mikuo lakukan. Mata hijau-kebiruan Mikuo terfokus pada sepasang mata emas di hadapannya. "Untuk masalah apa yang Beliau perintahkan… yah itu…"

"Jangan bertele-tele, brengsek!" Yuuma mulai merasa jengah. "Cepat katakan!"

"Dia membatalkan proyekmu," balas Mikuo cepat, seakan menuruti keinginan Yuuma. Pria bersurai merah jambu itu seketika membeku di tempatnya berdiri begitu kalimat itu terucap dari bibir rekannya. "Dan kudengar, para dewan direksi menyetujui pembatalan itu dan sudah mengganti proyekmu dengan milik orang lain. Apa kau tahu proyek siapa yang dipilih?" Yuuma menggelengkan kepalanya. Mikuo menajamkan pandangan pada rekan berambut merah jambunya itu kemudian melanjutkan dengan setengah berbisik, "Big Al."

Yuuma merasakan tangannya mengepal kencang meski seluruh tubuhnya seperti mati rasa.

"… Brengsek," Yuuma mengeluarkan makian tercekat sebelum kemarahan perlahan muncul di wajahnya menggantikan kebekuan yang semula tergambar jelas. "Brengsek! Brengsek, brengsek, BRENGSEK!"

Dalam hati, Yuuma tidak peduli jika ayahnya mengamuk atas tindakan pemecatan pegawai kesayangannya, karena Yuuma sadar dia salah dalam hal itu. Tapi bukan berarti ayahnya bisa mengacaukan proyeknya! Kerja kerasnya! Pemikirannya!

Dua tahun Yuuma bekerja dan memperhatikan bagaimana cara perusahaan ini bergerak, mengenal siapa saja target yang dibidik, dan belajar bagaimana cara membuat sebuah peluang kecil menghasilkan keuntungan raksasa. Dua tahun Yuuma memikirkan proyek ini dan hancur begitu saja oleh sebuah titah sang ayah.

"AYAH BRENGSEK!" Pemuda itu kembali menggeram frustasi.

Mikuo diam saja ketika Yuuma meneriakkan sumpah serapah yang secara khusus ditujukan untuk ayahnya, atasannya. Sama sekali tak berniat menenangkan Yuuma karena dia tahu tak ada yang bisa dilakukan ketika emosi Yuuma sudah meledak.

Tiga bulan yang lalu dia pernah mencoba menenangkan Yuuma ketika yang bersangkutan tengah kesal lantaran seorang pengemudi ugal-ugalan menyenggol mobil yang tengah ia kemudikan dan menorehkan sedikit—demi Tuhan, SEDIKIT!— goresan pada badan mobilnya. Hasilnya? Pipi Mikuo jadi sasaran tinju Yuuma. Aneh memang, orang lain yang menyenggol mobil Yuuma tapi malah Mikuo yang kena pukul.

Sejak saat itu, Mikuo jadi paham jika Yuuma sedang kesal, maka siapapun bisa dijadikan samsak tinju. Dan belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya, dia akhirnya lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Yuuma mengamuk sesukanya sampai lelah.

Lagipula, Mikuo sedikit-banyak bisa memahami apa yang dirasakan Yuuma. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika hasil jerih payahnya disingkirkan begitu saja?

Lift berdenting dan terbuka tak lama setelah hening menyergap kedua pemuda itu. Dengan kesal dan langkah yang menjejak kuat pada lantai marmer, Yuuma segera keluar dari dalam lift. Ada kobaran emosi yang menyala di kedua mata emasnya. Mikuo mengikuti di belakang pemuda itu. Ia setengah berlari untuk menyamai langkah rekannya tersebut.

Yuuma sudah tidak peduli lagi akan seruan Mikuo yang memanggil namanya seakan menyuruhnya mengendalikan emosi sekaligus mengancamnya agar tidak melakukan hal yang dapat membuat suasana semakin buruk.

Persetan dengan suasana yang akan bertambah buruk, jika tak ada yang peduli dengan karirnya yang berada di ujung jurang, ialah yang akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan caranya sendiri. Dan langkah pertama yang terpikir olehnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut sudah jelas di kepalanya. Sangat jelas, sampai menyerupai kristal bening.

Mendatangi ruangan rapat.

Semakin dekat dirinya dengan ruangan tersebut, semakin Yuuma dikuasai oleh amarah. Ia sudah tak peduli pada staf-staf dan rekan kerjanya yang kebetulan tengah lewat di koridor yang sama dan memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan antara heran dan bingung bercampur takut—hampir seluruh staf kantor pusat VY takut pada Yuuma, terutama ketika yang bersangkutan sedang marah— saat dirinya melewati mereka dengan tak acuh menuju satu ruangan yang jelas tengah dipakai untuk rapat oleh para dewan direksi.

* * *

Sepasang pintu besar berbahan kayu mahogani dengan ukiran di bagian pinggirnya tiba-tiba saja terbuka lebar. Kasarnya cara orang yang membuka pintu itu menyebabkan benda tersebut langsung terdorong keras. Daun pintu yang membentur dinding berlapis cat putih menimbulkan suara berdebam nyaring yang mampu membuat siapapun menolehkan pandang dengan dahi berkerut.

Orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersentak dan, dalam waktu yang bersamaan, semua kepala menoleh ke satu arah; pada sosok Yuuma yang berjalan memasuki ruangan. Mata emas pemuda itu dipenuhi jilatan api emosi hingga membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

Hatsune Mikuo, yang sekarang telah berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Yuuma, tersenyum grogi saat berpasang-pasang mata milik para dewan direksi menatapnya sinis. Sungguh, tak pernah terbesit sedikit pun dalam pikirannya akan berada di situasi seperti ini. Terima kasih pada Yuuma.

Suasana langsung hening. Tak ada yang berani buka suara apalagi menegur putra tunggal pewaris VY co. yang sudah melakukan tindakan kurang ajar. Berinteraksi dengan Yuuma yang sedang marah sama saja dengan mencoba memasang tali kekang pada seekor kuda liar yang tengah mengamuk. Berbahaya.

"Ah, Yuuma," sebuah suara mengalun dan Yuuma—beserta Mikuo dan segenap jajaran dewan direksi yang ada di sana— segera menoleh ke asal suara. Big Al berdiri di ujung meja.

Big Al adalah pria dengan postur tubuh yang besar. Rambutnya cokelat gelap dan pendek, namun bagian yang tumbuh di dekat kedua pelipisnya di cat putih. Matanya yang berwarna kuning terfokus melihat kedatangan si pewaris perusahaan tersebut. Dia mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Wajah pria itu kaya akan ekspresi percaya diri, menang, angkuh dan semua ekspresi lain yang membuat Yuuma muak.

Anak rambut cokelat Big Al yang panjang dan mencuat seperti poni bergeser lembut saat kepalanya mengangguk seolah mempersilahkan Yuuma dan Mikuo masuk—terlepas dari fakta bahwa yang bersangkutan sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Kami memang tidak pernah mengharapkan sopan santun dari Anda, tapi bisakah ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan bukannya asal masuk?" Big Al berucap. Nadanya mengalun tenang namun Yuuma merasa pria itu tengah menantangnya.

"Berhentilah bicara seolah tak terjadi apa pun, brengsek!" Yuuma memaki tanpa peringatan, dan Mikuo sukses terganga menyaksikan tindakan Yuuma. Tadi dia menyebut Big Al apa? Brengsek?

"Proyekku!" Yuuma berujar. "Kalian tak bisa membatalkan proyekku begitu saja!"

"Ah... proyek tiga ratus juta Yen itu," Big Al menggumam. Pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Yuuma. Bibir pria itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum padanya—seperti senyum prihatin saat melihat orang yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. "Sayang sekali, tapi kami telah sepakat untuk membatalkannya. Dan sebagai gantinya, kita akan menjalankan proyek yang waktu itu pernah saya ajukan."

Yuuma mendengus. "Yang benar saja. Di rapat yang lalu proyek milikmu jelas kalah suara dariku!" Kemudian dia menunjuk Big Al dengan penuh emosi. "Keputusan untuk menjalankan proyekku sudah bulat dan kau tidak bisa mengubahnya!"

Big Al menghembuskan napas. "Ah... baiklah. Sepertinya saya salah memilih kata. Yasudah, lebih baik saya katakan saja yang sebenarnya—walaupun saya yakin, ada seseorang sudah memberitahu Anda." Kerlingan yang tiba-tiba diberikan Big Al membuat Mikuo tercekat dan langsung melemparkan pandang ke arah lain.

"Sebenarnya," Big Al berkata, "ayah Anda sendirilah yang mengajukan proyek buatan saya menggantikan milik Anda."

"Kau mau aku percaya pada omong kosongmu itu, ha! Ayah tidak mungkin membatalkan proyekku begitu saja jika kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu padanya!" Yuuma berkeras. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga Ayah mau membatalkan proyekku? Kau membujuknya? Memohon sambil mengeluarkan tangis darah di hadapan ayahku hingga dia iba—"

Big Al menarik alisnya ke atas.

"Yuuma, hentikan!" Mikuo mulai memperingatkan pemuda bersurai peach itu.

Yuuma tidak mempedulikan teguran Mikuo. "—Oh, aku tahu. Kau pasti telah menjilat ayahku—seperti yang biasa kaulakukan!"

"Sudah cukup, Yuuma."

Sang pemilik nama langsung mematung ketika suara berat kebapakan itu masuk melewati gendang telinga. Yuuma mengerjap. Dia mengenali suara itu.

Dengan segera, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke tengah ruangan di mana terdapat meja panjang yang berdiri di depan para dewan direksi. Di atas meja bercat cokelat itu terdapat setumpuk dokumen, laptop, dan... proyektor yang tengah menyala dan menampilkan sosok—

"A-ayah..."

Rupanya ayah Yuuma ikut serta dalam rapat itu.

Berada di benua yang berbeda tak membuat pria setengah baya itu hilang akal. Dia memanfaatkan kecanggihan tekhnologi dan internet untuk tetap bisa mengamati dan berpartisipasi dalam rapat. Termasuk rapat kali ini. Artinya, dari awal dia juga melihat tingkah laku Yuuma—mulai pendobrakan pintu sampai deretan kalimat makian yang ia lontarkan pada Big Al.

Sepertinya hari ini Yuuma sedang sial.

Brengsek. Brengsek kuadrat, lebih tepatnya.

Dari gambar yang ditampilkan mesin proyektor, terlihat ayahnya tengah duduk di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Yuuma bisa melihat wallpaper krem menempel pada dinding di ruangan ayahnya dan menyimpulkan jika saat ini beliau tengah berada di hotel. Mata pria paruh baya itu berkilat dengan emosi yang sulit diterjemahkan. Mungkin marah, mungkin juga kecewa.

"Ayah..." Yuuma terlalu tercekat hingga otaknya tidak bisa menemukan untaian kata lain untuk ia ucapkan.

Di sisi lain, Big Al sedang menari-nari senang dalam hati. Mikuo menatap Yuuma penuh simpati.

Sang ayah menghela napas panjang—ia selalu melakukan itu ketika tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Dengarkan aku, Yuuma," sosok paruh baya itu akhirnya bicara, "aku yang secara pribadi menunjuk proyek milik Big Al untuk menggantikan proyekmu."

Mikuo bersumpah demi semua uang yang ada di dompetnya telah melihat Big Al mengembangkan seringai lebar ketika bosnya mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

"Alasan!" Yuuma memekik. "Beri aku alasan kuat mengapa Ayah mengambil keputusan itu!"

"Kurasa alasan tidak dibutuhkan dalam hal ini, Yuuma-_san_." Kembali, sebuah suara lain terdengar.

Yuuma menoleh. Otot wajahnya langsung berkorespondensi sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk ekspresi terkejut saat mata emasnya menangkap sesosok pria yang tak lagi asing tengah duduk di antara dewan direksi. Itu adalah sosok yang baru dipecatnya tiga hari lalu.

Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Hiyama merapatkan bibirnya, membuat bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum. Formalitas, Yuuma bisa memastikan tanpa harus bersusah payah.

"Apa kabar, Yuuma-_san_?" Hiyama berujar. Suara baritonnya membelah sunyi yang memerangkap. Yuuma mengepalkan tangannya erat. Pria itu benar-benar Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Sepertinya yang terkejut dengan keberadaan Hiyama bukan cuma Yuuma, tapi juga Mikuo. Pasalnya, saat ini kedua mata pemuda teal tersebut tengah membulat. Sepertinya, dia terlalu memberi perhatian pada keributan yang dibuat Yuuma dan tak memperhatikan siapa saja yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kau," Yuuma memicingkan mata pada Hiyama, "kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku yang menyuruh Hiyama datang dan memekerjakannya lagi," jawab ayah Yuuma minimalis.

"Seperti yang tadi Anda dengar, mulai hari ini saya dipekerjakan kembali oleh ayah Anda, Yuuma-_san_."

Rahang Yuuma mengencang mendengarnya.

Untuk sesaat, Yuuma merasa seluruh dunia berubah menjadi musuh yang saling berkonspirasi kemudian siap menikamnya kapanpun. Ayahnya, Big Al, Hiyama, lalu dewan direksi. Entah nanti siapa lagi yang bakal membuat emosinya meledak.

"Yuuma," yang bersangkutan segera menelengkan kepalanya menatap Sang Ayah, "sebagai seorang Pewaris, aku berharap banyak padamu. Ketika kau baru lulus kuliah dua tahun lalu, aku langsung memberimu jabatan sebagai CEO karena aku percaya kau adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab. Aku pikir, karena kau adalah satu-satunya anakku, maka kau akan berusaha sebaik mungkin demi memajukan perusahaan ini. Tapi ternyata aku salah.

"Kau yang kulihat sekarang sama-sekali jauh dari harapanku. Kau tidak bertanggung jawab dan tidak punya sopan santun. Kau memecat seseorang yang sudah memberi dedikasi tingga serta membuktikan loyalitas penuh dengan alasan pembaruan. Pembaruan apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam kepalamu?"

Gigi-gigi Yuuma saling bergemeretuk di dalam mulut.

"Untung semalam aku menghubungi Big Al, hingga aku tahu apa saja yang kaulakukan di sana ketika aku sedang tidak ada."

Big Al tersenyum saat sang atasan menyebut namanya. Kebanggaan berkelebat di kristal _topaz_ yang mengisi kedua kelopaknya. Dengan ini, terjawab sudah misteri siapa yang memberi laporan pada ayah Yuuma.

Big Al memang orang brengsek.

Ayah Yuuma menatap anaknya dengan tatapan keras—tajam dan menusuk— kemudian berucap dengan nada dingin, "Pulanglah."

_Apa?  
_

"Pulang dan dinginkan kepalamu. Selama dua minggu, gedung ini adalah tempat terlarang buatmu."

Jantung Yuuma seperti kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdetak, sedangkan Mikuo dan setiap orang yang ada di sana mematung mendengar perintah yang atasannya beri pada sang anak.

Mikuo, yang pertama kali sadar dari kondisi _trance_, segera mengerjap dan mendekat ke arah Yuuma.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, apa Anda baru saja mengistirahatkan Yuuma? Maksudnya... Anda memberi anak Anda sendiri skorsing selama dua minggu?"

"Itu hukuman karena telah bertindak tanpa ijin dariku—dalam hal ini, memecat Hiyama."

Tubuh Yuuma bergetar dan tangannya otomatis mengepal karena emosi. Ayahnya menghancurkan proyeknya—proyek anak tunggalnya!— dan mengistirahatkannya dari kantor hanya demi membela Hiyama sialan itu? Haruskah Yuuma tertawa dengan semua lelucon ini?

"Ini tidak adil, Yah!" Pemuda itu berujar disela kemarahannya. Dia merangsek maju dan menuding Hiyama dengan jari telunjuk. "Aku punya alasan mengapa memecat si brengsek itu!"

"Aku tak butuh penjelasan darimu. Cepat keluar dari ruangan ini dan pulanglah."

"Ayah!"

"KELUAR!"

Pemuda itu membeku. Apa-apaan ini? Ayahnya menolak mendengar penjelasannya dan malah membentaknya di depan orang banyak? Mimpi apa Yuuma semalam?

"Apa kau tuli, eh?" Sang Ayah kembali bicara dengan nada yang lebih menusuk dan dingin dari sebelumnya.

Yuuma sempat mendengus kencang sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Persetan dengan Ayahnya, harga diri Yuuma rasanya hancur sekarang.

* * *

**[ To Be Continued ]**

* * *

Akhirnya bagian perkenalan buat si abang Yuuma selesai juga /elap keringet. Tadinya mau dijadiin satu aja, tapinya karena jumlah wordnya jadi 5k lebih dan saya takut kalian blenek baca chapter yang panjang banget, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membagi dua. Chapter depan bagian perkenalan untuk Luka~ wwwww /hearts. Oh, tapi saya ga tau perkenalan untuk Luka bisa dijadiin satu chapter malah kebagi dua macem si Yuuma ;;;; /gelindingan

Ngomong soal chapter ini... wah, kayaknya saya banyak banget ngeluarin bahasa kasar, ya? maaf banget kalo kalian terganggu. Udah kebiasaan bikin fic pake bahasa-kebun-binatang soalnya /garuk tanah. Tapi, kalo kalian keganggu, silahkan bilang di kotak review, ya? Nanti... saya usahain buat ngurangin porsinya. Ngurangin loh, bukan diilangin x"""D

Oh, jadi... gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Jelek? Abal? Sampah? Atau... brilian? /digiles truk manggis. Kritik dan saran sangat dinanti, loh! Jadi... mind to review? OuO /wink


	4. Introduction: Megurine Luka

Maaf atas keterlambatan saya buat update. Sekedar ngasih tau, chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dari dua chapter selanjutnya. Saya sarankan buat yang mau baca, bisa di save dulu untuk menghemat kuota. Ah, satu pemberitahuan lagi, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir cerita ini ada di rating T. Chapter depan, rating akan berubah menjadi M. Sankyuu…

* * *

**Warning:** AU, OOC, OOC, OOC, pokoknya OOC! Very cliche, plotless, possibly typo(s), coursing words, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, etc.  
I gain on commercial advantages.  
Role (c) Lunlun Caldia**

* * *

Gadis pirang itu duduk sendirian. Diam, tak bergeming. Bibirnya terkatup seolah ingin mengatakan banyak hal pada dunia—tapi dunia telah sejak lama berhenti menatapnya dan kini malah menjauh. Meninggalkannya di bawah angin musim gugur yang menggigit. Cuma sepi yang sudi bersamanya saat ini. Sunyi memeluknya sepanjang masa. Kegelapan mengelilingi hatinya.

Mata sewarna laut menatap kotak hitam tipis berisi _disc_ yang tak bergeming di pangkuannya. Megurine Luka, adalah nama yang tertulis di atas kotak tersebut.

Gadis itu masih terdiam. Hening. Sunyi. Bibirnya mengatup. Rapat. Mata birunya berkilat dan menatap penuh benci. Pada nama yang tertera di kotak itu. Pada nama yang ditulis dengan spidol bertinta biru. Pada kesempurnaannya. Pada Megurine Luka.

Benci.

Benci.

Benci.

Dia membenci sosok itu. Sangat.

Dia bahkan berharap Megurine Luka menghilang saja dari dunia ini. Mati. Lenyap.

Ya, hidupnya pasti jadi lebih baik jika gadis itu lenyap. Pasti.

Dia membalik kotak itu, kini yang terpampang cuma hitam yang melapisi wadah disc tersebut. Hening masih merayap. Mata gadis itu masih memancarkan rasa benci.

Megurine Luka.

Bagaimana semua orang bisa memuji sosok gadis menjijikkan seperti dia?

Megurine Luka yang cantik.

Megurine Luka yang bersuara emas.

Megurine Luka yang berbakat.

Megurine Luka yang aktingnya selalu sempurna.

Megurine Luka yang tanpa cela.

Megurine Luka si artis kebanggaan Shion Management—

Gadis itu tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena pengaruh emosi. Beberapa helai rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan keriting di bagian bawah jatuh ke pundak.

—Memuakkan!

Megurine Luka adalah orang yang memuakkan. Semua tentangnya begitu memuakkan. Menjijikkan. Orang-orang tidak tahu bagaimana Luka meraih segala ketenarannya saat ini. Orang-orang termakan topeng yang Luka pakai.

Dia mengangkat kotak hitam yang terasa ringan itu. Berhati-hati, seolah benda itu adalah salah satu kepingan asanya yang sudah lama hancur dan tertiup angin sore.

Di dalam kotak itu berisi kunci dari sebuah kotak pandora. Lampu yang akan menyorot betapa busuknya seorang Megurine Luka sesungguhnya.

Ya, gadis itu baru saja melihatnya—meski tak menonton hingga akhir karena ia berpikir tak akan ada gunanya— dan ia mengeryit jijik. Luka sudah sejak awal terlihat menjijikkan di matanya tapi, setelah melihat semua gambar yang terekam di dalam _disc_ itu, Luka jadi terlihat jauh lebih menjijikkan di matanya.

Murahan. Mungkin hanya kata itu yang pas mendeskripsikan sosok Luka sebenarnya. Cuma gadis murahan yang rela memerlihatkan tubuhnya pada sang manajer hanya demi imbalan ketenaran.

Jalang.

Dia ingin menghancurkan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu. Ingin. Dan dia amat tahu siapa yang cukup tangguh meruntuhkan reputasi serta kemilau seorang Megurine Luka.

Media.

Ya, media. Media yang membuatnya bersinar pasti cukup kuat untuk membuatnya jatuh dan merasakan pilu. Media adalah pisau bermata dua.

Ekspresi dingin membekap paras cantik gadis pirang tersebut. Kebencian mengambang di antara bola mata samudera. Dalam sekali gerakan, gadis itu meraih ponsel dari dalam saku dan menekan nomor tujuan. Dia terdiam, menunggu hingga nada sambung terhenti.

"Halo," gadis itu tersenyum ketika seseorang dari seberang sana mengangkat telponnya, "disini redaksi—"

"Ada berita penting yang harus kalian tahu." Dia memotong ucapan orang di seberang sambungan. Tak peduli jika orang tersebut tidak senang dengan tindakannya.

"Maaf," orang di seberang berujar, "tapi, bisakah saya tahu dengan siapa saya bicara?"

"Tidak perlu tahu siapa aku," jawabnya dingin. "Aku baru saja mengirim sesuatu ke alamat email kalian. Isinya sesuatu yang sangat penting. Berita tentang Megurine Luka."

"... Megurine Luka?"

"Cukup buka email dariku dan sebuah berita besar akan mengisi halaman utama majalah kalian. Terima kasih." Kemudian gadis itu memutuskan sambungan dengan sebuah seringai menghias bibir merah.

* * *

.

.

.

**—Take Three!—**  
/Introduction: Megurine Luka/

.

.

.

* * *

Gadis itu duduk di depan cermin rias. Yukata putih bersih membalut tubuh rampingnya. Rambut berpigmen merah jambunya yang di sanggul terlihat bersinar disepuh cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela ventilasi. Meski rambut bagian depannya masih menjuntai hingga jatuh lembut di pundak, namun helaian itu tetap saja cocok membingkai wajahnya yang aristokrat.

Dia terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup. Mata sebiru samudera menatap bayangan yang tak bergeming di depannya dengan sendu—memberi kesan seolah semua harapan yang ia genggam telah pergi, menghilang dihempas angin musim gugur dan ia tak lagi punya kekuatan untuk mengejar apalagi menggapainya kembali.

Sunyi menetap. Membungkus suasana dengan kehampaan yang memuakkan.

Seekor kucing berbulu belang—hitam dan putih— berjalan mendekati gadis cantik itu. Dia mengeong sekali untuk mendapatkan perhatian si gadis.

Kepala merah jambu itu menoleh dan tersenyum melankolis kala kucing itu masuk dalam akomodasi pandangannya. Ia mencoba meraih mamalia itu dengan jemari panjang yang terjulur. Gerakkannya begitu anggun dan gemulai.

Bola mata kuning si kucing bersinar menatap jari-jari sang gadis. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, makhluk berkaki empat itu mendekat kemudian mengendus jari seputih porselen tersebut. Mengira itu adalah sesuatu yang dapat ia makan.

Sang gadis tertawa. Suaranya terdengar seperti denting lonceng yang menghangatkan jiwa—begitu merdu dan syahdu. Indah. Terlalu indah sampai terkesan menyedihkan.

Tawa sang gadis menghilang saat angin berhembus pelan. Menebar hangat, menggerakkan anak rambut si gadis, dan membawa serta beberapa kelopak sakura bersamanya untuk jatuh di lantai kamar gadis tersebut.

Dia menoleh dan terpaku menatap kelopak bunga yang selalu identik dengan musim semi tersebut.

Setelah sekian lama terpaku, gadis itu meraih kelopak itu. Sendu kembali menari di mata sebiru lautan.  
Sang kucing mendongak menatap gadis tersebut, seperti menyadari keberadaan awan depresi yang menggantung di kedua mata biru itu.

"Sakura," adalah kata pertama yang terucap dari bibir merah gadis pemilik helaian merah jambu. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, seolah berusaha meresapi setiap detik yang berlalu. Dengan sebuah hembusan nafas panjang, gadis itu kembali berkata, "Sejak kecil, aku selalu iri ketika melihat dia mekar di musim semi."

Hening. Kucing itu menggerak-gerakkan ekornya.

"Sakura itu cantik. Warnanya indah dan selalu membawa kebahagiaan pada setiap mekar. Meski waktu mekar yang diberikan alam untuknya sangatlah singkat, tapi kebahagiaan yang dia berikan selalu dikenang setiap orang. Benar-benar membuatku iri."

Hening lagi. Si kucing kini merebahkan tubuhnya, menguap lebar. Dia mengantuk.

"Hei, kucing kecil..." Gadis itu menelengkan kepala, jutaan harap berpendar di kedua mata lautan. "Apakah... kau juga iri padanya—pada Sakura?"

—CUT!—

Sutradara, yang ketika itu mengenakan kacamata hitam dengan topi baret putih, berteriak semangat. Tangan besarnya menggenggam print naskah. Wajahnya sumringah, puas dengan akting yang ditunjukkan sang aktris.

"Ya, bagus sekali, Luka! Kau memerankannya dengan sangat sempurna!" Sang sutradara menepuk tangannya, memberi apresiasi.

Para kru film yang juga berada di tempat itu ikut menganggukkan kepala, setuju dengan penilaian si sutradara. Beberapa dari mereka menatap gadis berwajah aristokrat itu dengan kagum, yang lainnya saling berbisik dan menggumamkan bermacam kalimat pujian. Mulai dari 'Akting Luka memang selalu sempurna!', 'Luka sangat cocok berperan sebagai Shizune[1], aku sampai terbawa suasana.', sampai 'Adegan ngomong sama kucing itu tidak ada di skenario, lho.'

Luka, yang kini telah beranjak dari posisi duduk, tersenyum simpul menanggapi semua pujian itu. Sebagai gadis yang lahir dengan bakat akting luar biasa, tentu Luka sudah terbiasa menerima begitu banyak pujian—entah yang dilontarkan dari para fans, rekan sesama artis, atau bahkan oleh para kritikus— hingga saat ini dia menganggap itu bukan lagi hal spesial.

"Masih ada tiga kali pengambilan gambar hari ini," teriakan sutradara mengalihkan perhatian para kru film. "Setelah ini, kita akan pindah ke ruang keluarga. Segera bereskan set yang akan kita pakai untuk adegan berikutnya! Ah, tolong bilang pada aktor yang memerankan Ayah Shizune untuk bersiap-siap!"

"Ya!" Para kru menjawab dengan kompak dan segera bubar.

Mereka bergerak dan kembali bekerja. Sebagian kru yang bertanggung jawab dalam pengaturan efek cahaya sibuk mengatur dan memindahkan lampu, beberapa kru lain membereskan set, segelintir lainnya memindahkan kabel. Mereka bekerja dengan cekatan. Tak ada yang mengeluh, semuanya terlihat profesional.

Sutradara tersenyum senang. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan buatnya selain bekerja sama dengan para ahli.

Profesional tak lagi butuh instruksi. Mereka tahu apa pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, bagaimana cara mengerjakannya, mengenal siapa saja rekan yang bisa membantunya, tahu kapan harus memulai pekerjaan, dan kapan harus berhenti. Semua dilaksanakan dengan begitu teratur hingga efisiensi waktu pun terjaga.

Pria paruh baya itu hampir saja hanyut dalam kesenangannya memperhatikan para kru film bersliweran sambil menenteng peralatan, kalau saja matanya tak segera menangkap sosok Luka yang masih berdiri seperti menunggu instruksi darinya. Pria itu mendekat ke arah Luka.

"Aktingmu bagus—seperti biasa," adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan si sutradara. Meski pria itu sendiri yakin jika Luka tak ingin mendengar pujian darinya, namun dia tak bisa mengontrol lidahnya untuk tak mengucapkannya.

Akting gadis itu terlalu memukau.

Luka menengadah menatap lawan bicaranya. Dia melihat sebuah senyum kebapakan menari di wajah dewasa sutradara. Gadis bermata biru itu kemudian tersenyum. Formalitas.

"Terima kasih." Dia menjawab singkat.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Sutradara melirik Luka dan bisa dengan mudah melihat ada sesuatu yang ingin gadis itu ucapkan—kemungkinan besar mengenai drama yang tengah mereka garap. Namun dia pura-pura tak sadar dan hanya memberi sebuah kedikkan bahu tak acuh.

"Pergilah ke ruang rias dan istirahatlah," sutarada kembali berucap, "sebagai seorang aktris profesional, tentu kautahu benar bahwa setiap detik sangatlah berarti. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatanmu untuk istirahat."

Intruksi barusan terdengar begitu retoris di telinga Luka. Gadis itu ingin menjawab jika ia sejak awal tahu kapan waktu untuk istirahat dan waktu untuk mengerjakan hal lain. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku mengerti." Akhirnya gadis itu membalas dan segera melangkah pergi setelah membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan permisi pada sutradara.

* * *

Luka masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar berukuran sedang yang telah disulap menjadi ruang rias merangkap ruang ganti—yang letaknya sekitar tiga ruangan dari ruang makan yang akan dijadikan tempat pengambilan gambar selanjutnya— dan langsung membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Tempat itu sedang kosong. Para pemain sedang menghapal dialog mereka di teras, sedangkan para penata rias... entah kemana mereka pergi—mungkin mereka sedang kehabisan bedak dan pergi membeli yang baru atau kemana, Luka tak mau peduli.

Dia memejamkan mata saat angin yang sejuk berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa anak rambut miliknya.

Sunyi dan damai, betapa ia menyukai keadaan ini.

Tempat yang dipakai untuk syuting hari itu adalah sebuah penginapan dengan gaya Jepang kuno. Penginapan itu memiliki nuansa yang asri. Jalanan dari batu setapak memanjang dari pintu gerbang hingga ke depan kompleks penginapan. Pepohonan hijau mengapit di kanan dan kiri. Sebuah danau yang membentang luas juga membuat suasana di tempat itu nyaman dan damai.

Luka menyukainya.

"Ah, rupanya kau ada disini." Sebuah suara khas pria merambat di udara. Luka menoleh hanya untuk mendapati sosok Kaito, manajernya, bersandar sambil melipat tangan di dinding samping pintu. Pemuda itu memasang senyum terbaiknya—walaupun begitu, Luka yakin jika senyum itu bukanlah senyumnya yang paling tulus.

"Aku tadi mencarimu," kata Kaito, "untung sutradara bilang kau ada di sini."

Luka tak bergeming.

Senyum Kaito mulai berkedut, tapi ia terus berusaha mempertahankannya. Ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. Ditatap sedingin es oleh artis besutannya sendiri rasanya sangat tidak enak. "Jadi... menurutmu bagaimana syuting kali ini? Apa kau menikmatinya? Beri aku jawaban."

"Tergantung." Pandangan gadis berkulit porselen itu kembali pada hamparan pepohonan yang berdiri gagah mengapit penginapan, nada suaranya membersitkan rasa jengah. "Kau mau dengar jawaban yang seperti apa dariku? Jawaban jujur, atau jawaban yang akan membuatmu senang?"

"Ayolah, jangan sinis begitu." Pemuda biru itu melempar pandangan ke atas. "Kulihat tadi kerja para kru untuk drama ini lumayan bagus. Sutradaranya juga jauh lebih ramah ketimbang sutradara yang menangani drama-drama lain dan... aktingmu sangat bagus. Tak ada alasan untuk tidak menikmati syuting kali ini."

Luka menggeleng pelan. Beberapa anak rambutnya ikut bergoyang ketika gadis itu menggerakkan kepalanya. "Sejak awal kau tahu masalahnya bukan itu, Kaito."

Kaito tidak menjawab, tapi kesunyiannya sudah merupakan jawaban bagi sang aktris.

"Kau tahu, Kaito," Luka kembali bicara, "aku tidak pernah menginginkan peran ini—kita bahkan sudah membicarakannya berulang kali. Aku tidak ingin bermain dalam drama yang ceritanya—"

"Terkesan kuno dan membosankan? Ya, ya, aku sudah pernah dengar." Kaito kehilangan semua senyumnya. Mata safir pemuda itu berubah menjadi lebih gelap dan dingin.

"Kau tahu, Luka, kita juga sudah membahas masalah ini ribuan kali." Dia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya dan menatap tajam sang gadis. "Berhentilah menjadi artis yang terlalu pemilih. Kau sudah membuatku repot dengan menolak setiap tawaran peran yang datang."

Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah; Luka selalu membuat Kaito repot. Sifat pilih-pilihnya itu sudah sangat keterlaluan dan hampir membuat dirinya sendiri rugi. Semakin lama Luka memertahankan sikap pemilihnya, citra Luka akan memburuk dan berakibat pada semakin sedikit produser atau sutradara yang mau memberikan pekerjaan untuknya—dan Kaito jelas tak mau ini terjadi pada artisnya. Apalagi saat ini Luka sedang berada di puncak popularitas—posisi yang begitu berkilau sekaligus rapuh.

Luka berdecak sebal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pandangannya masih berada di luar jendela.

"Aku hanya memilih pekerjaan yang sesuai denganku—"

"Lantas pekerjaan sesuai yang kau maksud itu seperti apa? Apa yang kau jadikan tolak ukur hingga kau bisa seenaknya berkata 'peran ini sesuai' dan 'peran ini tidak sesuai untukku'. Coba beritahu aku," tantang Kaito.

Luka mengepalkan tangannya namun tak menjawab.

Mereka terdiam sesaat dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Suasana berubah canggung. Namun itu tak lama, karena Kaito segera mengedikkan bahu tak acuh dan kembali memasang senyum—meski kali ini lebih terkesan canggung dan terpaksa.

"Kumohon," pemuda itu berucap dengan nada yang terdengar melankolis, "berhentilah mengajakku berdebat mengenai masalah ini." Dia menatap Luka dengan pandangan yang sulit diterjemahkan. "Kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan, Luka." _Berhenti menjadi terlalu pemilih. Kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri jika terus memertahankan sikap keras kepalamu. _

"Lebih baik kau istirahat. Kalau tidak salah... masih ada beberapa adegan lagi yang harus kau lakukan, kan?" Kaito mengalihkan topik dan berbalik. Berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Istirahat dan pahami naskahnya dengan baik. Aku pergi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kaito melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Luka yang masih berdiri tak bergeming di tempatnya.

* * *

Ada yang aneh. Luka merasakannya. Tatapan orang-orang saat ia masuk dalam jarak akomodasi pandangan mereka ia rasakan sangat aneh.

Tidak ada tatapan takjub ataupun kaget saat melihat seorang artis ternama berjalan di antara mereka. Tak ada decak kagum dan bisik puji kala ia melangkah melewati para pejalan kaki. Yang ada hanya sorot mata aneh—seperti jijik, muak dan simpati. Apa yang terjadi? Luka mendapati dirinya bertanya dalam hati.

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu, syuting telah selesai dan—setelah berganti baju— Luka buru-buru melompat ke dalam mobil pribadinya dan pergi meninggalkan lokasi syuting. Hari ini Luka memang berangkat sendiri ke lokasi syuting, tanpa Kaito. Dan ketika pulang, Luka juga tidak berpikir untuk membawa manajer yang punya _fetish_ tidak sehat terhadap eskrim tersebut ikut bersamanya. Buat apa? Kaito punya mobil sendiri—bahkan lebih bagus dari milik Luka. Biar saja dia pulang sendiri.

Sebenarnya, alasan lain gadis itu tidak ingin pulang bersama Kaito adalah karena pembicaraan mereka ketika break tadi. Sungguh, Luka amat benci ketika Kaito menggunakan tameng aku-adalah-manajermu-dan-aku-tahu-mana-yang-terbai k-buatmu untuk membuat Luka menuruti kemauannya.

Oke, mungkin saran Kaito ada benarnya. Dia harus berhenti jadi orang yang terlalu pemilih masalah pekerjaan. Tapi, kan, Luka sudah bisa mandiri dan tahu mana pekerjaan yang baik untuknya dan mana yang tidak.

(—setidaknya, Luka berpikir seperti itu.)

Ketika itu, Luka terus merutuk di dalam mobil hingga akhirnya ia merasa harus menenangkan pikirannya di suatu tempat. Sungguh, menyetir dalam kondisi emosi yang tidak stabil sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatannya. Karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah mall yang kebetulan jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Tujuan pertama gadis itu berhenti di mall itu adalah untuk mendinginkan kepala. Tujuan kedua adalah karena di mall tersebut ada sebuah restoran dengan tempat yang cukup _cozy_ plus sandwich tuna di sana enak.

Semua berjalan biasa saja sampai Luka menyadari pandangan orang-orang yang begitu aneh terhadapnya.

Beberapa anak muda yang duduk-duduk di bangku di salah satu sudut mall, seorang ibu yang menggandeng lengan anak laki-lakinya, beberapa pegawai sebuah toko roti yang kebetulan sedang istirahat, _cleaning service_ yang sedang berjalan sambil menenteng pel-pelan kotor—semua memandangnya dengan sama; sinis, seolah menyumpahinya untuk mati saja. Semua berbisik. Semua seperti... menyerangnya.

Demi apa pun, Luka belum pernah ditatap dengan hina seolah ia telah melakukan suatu dosa tak termaafkan begini. Ada apa dengan semua orang? Apa salahnya? Apa yang telah ia perbuat?

Gadis itu kemudian berpikir untuk mengabaikan semua tatapan mata orang-orang itu dan tetap berjalan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah televisi plasma berlayar datar yang dipasang oleh pihak mall.

Pihak mall memang sengaja memasang televisi berlayar datar di beberapa sudut. Yah... walaupun sebenarnya _channel_ yang dipasang cuma yang menayangkan berita sepanjang hari.

Bola mata biru otomatis membulat ketika melihat berita yang tengah disiarkan. Meski suasana mall terlalu bising hingga suara dari televisi tersebut sama sekali tak terdengar, namun Luka masih bisa mengetahui berita apa yang sedang disiarkan oleh stasiun televisi tersebut. Terima kasih pada tulisan dengan font raksasa yang memenuhi layar televisi tersebut.

Video Tidak Senonoh Aktris Megurine Luka Terungkap ke Media.

Tidak senonoh?

Apa maksudnya?

Ketika Luka sibuk bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, mata birunya menangkap _news ticker_[2] dan kembali terkejut mendapati deretan kata yang ada di sana.

Video skandal aktris Megurine Luka yang diduga dibuat ketika dirinya pertama kali datang ke Shion Management jadi perbincangan masyarakat. — Video tersebut memerlihatkan Luka, yang ketika itu masih gadis biasa, melepas pakaiannya di depan Shion Kaito, manajernya saat ini. — Sampai sekarang, Kaito mau pun Luka, belum memberi penjelasan apa pun mengenai video ini.

Dunia rasanya runtuh.

Seketika itu pula, Luka merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Namun, gadis itu tetap memberi instruksi kepada kakinya untuk tetap tegap dan menopang berat tubuhnya. Dia tak ingin semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka padanya—

—meski pada kenyataannya semua orang kini sudah menatapnya. Jijik dan hina. Luka adalah makhluk menjijikkan yang tak pantas ada di antara mereka.

Udara saat itu seperti gas beracun buatnya dan malah membuat napas Luka semakin sulit. Belum lagi pandangan para pengunjung dan bisikan-bisikan pedas penuh bisa yang dilontarkan untuknya _("Hei, bukankah itu Luka? Artis yang katanya rela menunjukkan tubuhnya agar Shion mau menjadi manajernya?", "Cantik, sih. Tapi ternyata kelakuannya menjijikkan.", "Pantas manajer ternama seperti Shion Kaito mau mengurus artis baru seperti dia. Ternyata ada udang di balik batu!", "Dasar jalang!")_ entah kenapa jadi terdengar begitu jelas dan membuat suasana semakin keruh.

Luka tidak tahan lagi. Wajahnya terasa panas karena menahan marah dan malu secara bersamaan.

Dengan kesal, ia kembali menarik kaki-kaki jenjangnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar sambil menutup bagian hidung dan mulutnya, menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Dia tidak peduli pada semua kepala yang kini mengarah padanya dan ikut bergerak mengikuti kemana arah langkah kakinya atau pada bisikan pedas yang terus dilontarkan dengan sangat tak berperikemanusiaan.

Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini.

Berada lama-lama di suasana seperti ini membangkitkan perasaan tidak enak dalam dirinya, membuat kepalanya penuh dengan stres dan dadanya penuh dengan emosi yang tak teridentifikasi.

Berada dalam himpitan suasana seperti ini membuatnya sesak napas.

Ia harus segera pergi.

Ia harus pergi.

Harus.

Luka sudah hampir kebal terhadap apa pun selain gelegak emosi di dalam dirinya, kalau saja saat ia menyusuri jalan menuju pintu keluar itu bahunya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang jelas lebih tegap dan besar dan gadis itu segera mengeluarkan suara terkesiap.

Dia hampir saja akan kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh, jika saja refleks ninja dari orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya—mengerikan! Luka bahkan punya julukan untuk refleks dan kecepatan di luar nalar milik seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah ia lihat—menyelamatkannya.

Ketika tangan orang asing tersebut berhasil menggapai pinggangnya yang ramping, ia terkejut sendiri saat mendapati tangan yang merengkuhnya begitu besar dan kuat. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah ketika ia mendapati campuran emas dan _peach _ berkelebat cepat di visinya.

_Siapa...?  
_

Ketika bola mata emas yang tajam beradu dengan sepasang safir di matanya, ia nyaris tidak bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri. Terutama ketika mata itu dalam waktu yang singkat bergerak sedikit menyipit bersamaan dengan kerutan dahi yang makin menurun dalam satu kedutan, tanda bahwa yang bersangkutan tengah merengut.

"Ke mana matamu, hmm?" Pemuda itu mengeluarkan gumaman pelan bernada kasar dengan tangan yang masih sepenuhnya menyangga berat tubuh Luka.

Entah kenapa, saat pemuda asing itu mulai bicara, semua hal yang membuat Luka terpesona—ya ampun, apa ia baru saja bilang terpesona? Luka? Terpesona? Benar-benar sebuah kejutan— pada pemuda itu pada awalnya langsung lenyap tak bersisa.

Luka segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyingkirkan lengan pemuda itu dengan kasar. Dia berusaha tidak ingat jika dirinya baru saja terjebak dalam adegan klise seperti di film-film romansa tahun 90-an.

Setelah mengerling bola-bola emas itu sejenak, Luka segera mengeluarkan sebuah gumaman kasar—berusaha menandingi betapa kasar suara pemuda itu sebelumnya.

"Minggir," ucap gadis itu dingin, kemudian segera melewatinya dan meninggalkan pemuda bertubuh tegap itu memandanginya berlalu dalam diam. Sungguh, tak ada waktu bagi Luka untuk terpesona—demi Tuhan, sudah dua kali dia menggunakan kata itu dalam sehari! Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya?— pada pemuda itu saat ada hal lain yang perlu Luka beri perhatian. Karirnya yang mulai hancur, misalnya?

Luka terus melangkah cepat menuju tempat di mana mobilnya terparkir dan melemparkan tubuhnya di atas jok kemudi dengan kasar. Gadis itu menangis, wajar. Sekuat apa pun Luka, ada batasan dalam hal apa ia mampu menahan semua tekanan. Bagaimana pun juga, Luka cuma gadis biasa. Meski begitu, ia tidak mau cuma menangis dan meratap.

Dengan sigap, ia meraih ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya. Mencari nomor Kaito di deretan kontak dan segera mengirim panggilan. Sayangnya—atau mungkin, sialnya— ponsel pemuda biru itu sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi.

Dua kali Luka mencoba menelponnya, dua kali pula sambungannya berakhir dengan suara jernih operator. Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, begitu katanya. Ketika itu, Luka terus menyumpahi Kaito dengan serentetan kalimat kutukan yang ia hapal.

Bagaimana bisa Kaito tidak dapat dihubungi disaat genting begini? Kaito, kan, manajernya! Harusnya Kaito langsung bertindak begitu berita miring mengenai artisnya tersebar ke media. Ya, harusnya. Terlebih lagi jika kasusnya lumayan berat begini. Masalah video yang tersebar itu—

Luka menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan isakan yang keluar bersama tangisnya.

—bagaimana bisa media mendapatkan video itu? Dari mana? Siapa yang memberikannya pada mereka?

Luka menggenggam kemudi erat.

Kaito brengsek. Waktu itu dia bilang jika dia tidak akan menyebarkan video itu pada orang lain. Dia bilang jika dia hanya akan menaruhnya di rak ruangannya.

_(—"Tenang, hanya kusimpan untuk kenang-kenangan dan koleksi pribadi.")  
_

Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kenapa semua orang tahu tentang keberadaan benda itu? Dan lagi, sekarang citra baiknya telah tercemar.

"... Brengsek." Luka kembali mengumpat di sela tangisnya ketika sambungannya ke nomor Kaito—untuk yang kesekian kali— kembali tersambung pada operator.

Kemana Kaito sebenarnya?

Luka segera menekan nomor kantor Kaito dan berharap seseorang akan menjawabnya.

Butuh kesabaran ektra untuk menunggu sambungan telpon terhubung ke seberang hingga akhirnya—

"Disini kantor Shion Management."

—tersambung!

Sebuah senyum lega jelas terukir di wajah cantik Luka. Akhirnya dia bisa tersambung juga. Yah, walaupun yang mengangkat sama sekali bukan Kaito. Suara yang terdengar dari seberang sambungan sana adalah suara khas seorang wanita dengan nada yang cukup tegas. Luka mengenal siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Meiko!" Terlalu senang, Luka tanpa sengaja berteriak memanggil nama si pengangkat telpon. Masa bodoh jika orang yang menerima telponnya refleks menjauhkan gagang telpon dari telinga karena terkejut. "Ini aku, Luka!"

"Ya ampun, Luka. Kupikir siapa." Suara Meiko terdengar teredam di telepon, namun masih tetap mampu menghantarkan desiran yang membuat Luka merinding waspada. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam nada suara gadis itu, tapi Luka tak tahu apa. Mungkinkah Meiko sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi?

"Dengar, aku ingin sekali berbasa-basi denganmu. Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Kau tahu di mana Kaito?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau mencari si maniak es itu."

"Sekedar mengingatkan, Si Maniak Es itu adalah bosmu, tahu. Dan kau adalah asistennya."

Meiko tertawa. "Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Tapi... sayangnya Kaito sedang tidak ada di sini," nada suaranya kemudian berubah misterius, seperti tengah membagi rahasia—Luka malah merasa Meiko tengah membagi sebuah ramalan masa depan yang implisit. "Ponsel Kaito sedang tidak aktif, kutebak?"

Otot wajah Luka bergerak sedemikian lupa dan membentuk ekspresi waspada mendengar nada suara Meiko. "... Ya."

Dari seberang sana, Meiko mengeluarkan suara desahan napas. "Sudah kuduga."

Ia tahu hanya sedang bicara lewat telpon, tapi Luka sadar akan perubahan nada bicara Meiko yang begitu kentara.

"Meiko, bisakah kau mencoba menghubungi Kaito?" pinta Luka. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini. Media sedang menyorotku dan video yang entah mereka dapat dari mana. Aku—demi Tuhan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini!"

Tak ada respon.

"Meiko?"

"Ya?"

"Kau masih di sana?"

Lagi, terdengar hembusan napas dari ujung sambungan. "Ya, aku masih di sini. Aku... hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kata Meiko. "Kaito sempat menghubungiku setengah jam lalu dan melarangku mengatakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan berita itu. Tapi... karena kau sendiri sudah tahu masalahnya, jadi... yah..."

Jantung Luka berhenti berdetak. "Tunggu, maksudmu Kaito sudah tahu?"

"Ya, aku yang memberitahunya," jawab Meiko cepat. "Beritamu menghias televisi sepanjang hari, makanya aku refleks mengabarkan Kaito."

Kerut di dahi Luka makin dalam. Entah kenapa ia merasakan hal yang tidak enak ketika mendapat fakta bahwa Kaito sudah mengetahui bagaimana situasi saat ini namun sama sekali tak berpikir untuk memberitahu Luka. Apakah ini firasat buruk, atau tanpa sadar ia menganggap Kaito sebagai pusat rasa aman? Apa pun itu, ia makin menggenggam erat ponselnya dengan perasaan yang makin berat. Sepertinya masalah ini akan bertambah berkali lipat hanya dalam semalam.

"Tapi kenapa Kaito tidak bilang apa-apa padaku?" Retoris. Luka paham. Namun dia tak dapat mencegah pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana logika bekerja di kepala Kaito," jawab Meiko dan Luka hampir saja tertawa mendengarnya. Hampir. Jika saja situasinya tidak seperti ini, gadis itu pasti sudah tertawa lepas. "Tapi, percayakan semuanya pada Kaito."

Bisakah ia?

"Terakhir kali Kaito menghubungiku, dia bilang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini," suara Meiko kembali berubah serius, "mungkin butuh waktu yang lumayan lama bagi Kaito untuk bisa masuk karena saat ini gedung ini telah di kepung oleh segerombolan wartawan yang mencari berita. Bahkan semua telpon di sini pun tak pernah berhenti berdering sejak sejam yang lalu."

Luka makin merasa gelisah. Jika wartawan memenuhi gedung Shion Management, berarti mereka tengah mencari Kaito. Mungkinkah mereka juga mencari-cari Luka?

"Lalu... sekarang aku harus apa?"

"Di mana kau sekarang?" Meiko tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Err... di tempat parkir sebuah mall?"

"Kau belum pulang ke rumahmu, kan?"

"Belum, tentu saja."

"Syukurlah," Meiko mendesah lega. "Sebaiknya malam ini kau jangan pulang ke rumah."

Luka mengeryit. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh pulang ke rumahku sendiri?"

"Jika tempat ini saja sudah dipenuhi wartawan, pasti rumahmu juga begitu," Meiko menjawab cepat, seolah pertanyaan barusan adalah soal paling mudah di dunia.

"Malam ini pergilah ke suatu tempat—ke mana pun terserah, asal jangan pulang ke rumah. Menginaplah di hotel kalau perlu."

Meski merasa enggan, Luka tetap mendengar instruksi yang diberikan Meiko hingga akhir. Untuk kali ini saja, dia merasa butuh mendengar instruksi dari seseorang.

"Aku harus akhiri telponnya sekarang," kata Meiko. "Aku akan segera menyuruh Kaito menghubungimu jika dia sudah sampai di sini—atau mungkin justru aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya. Pokoknya, jangan angkat telpon kecuali itu dariku atau Kaito, mengerti?"

Luka mengangguk, meski orang yang ada di seberang sana tak bisa melihatnya sama sekali. "Ya, aku mengerti."

Kemudian sambungan terputus.

* * *

**[ To Be Continued ]**

* * *

**Foot Notes:****  
**

[1] Peran yang dimainkan Luka dalam drama itu. Akan dijelaskan lebih lanjut pada chapter depan.

[2] Mungkin udah pada nggak asing lagi, tapi saya tetep mau jelasin... mungkin ada yang belum tau. News ticker itu semacam slide show news. Biasanya ada di bagian bawah layar tv dan jalan.

* * *

Makasih buat yang udah review chapter kemaren. err... ada yang mau meninggalkan review? kritik dan saran amat dinanti


	5. Murder

Lama update lagi. Aaaa maaf yaaa… kemarin-kemarin saya lagi—oh, well… baiklah. Kayaknya nggak bakal ada yang peduli sama alasan-alasan saya hehe… oh, chapter ini saya dedikasikan buat **dwidobechan ** yang udah rajin nanyain kapan fic ini update di fb. Makasih udah ngingetin saya biar nggak nelantarin cerita ini yaaa *wink wink*

Satu lagi kayaknya chapter ini gak bakal lebih pendek dari chapter kemaren. Jadi… yang mau hemat kuota, save aja dulu halamannya yaa #kabur

* * *

—sepenggal kejadian buruk, selalu bisa menjadi sebuah permulaan, klimaks, bahkan akhir dari seseorang. Dan penggalan nasib buruk lainnya, adalah pengantar orang tersebut menjemput alur berbahaya takdirnya—

.

.

* * *

**Warning:** AU, OOC, coursing word, alcohol, blood, mention about sex, possibly typo(s), etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, etc.  
I gain no commercial advantages.  
Role (c) Lunlun Caldia**

.

.

**Take Four!**  
/Murder/

* * *

Yuuma memandang takjub pada sosok gadis ramping yang baru saja menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ada apa dengan orang-orang hari ini? Pertama, dia baru saja bertengkar dengan ayahnya, kedua ia mendapat skorsing, dan sekarang Yuuma malah ditabrak oleh gadis ceroboh yang bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah pun kata 'maaf' dan langsung pergi setelah mengeluarkan gumaman kasar; "Minggir". Apa dunia telah menyusun semacam konspirasi terselubung untuk membuat Yuuma kesal?

Duh, mimpi apa Yuuma semalam sampai mengalami dua kejadian sial dalam sehari. Apa nanti akan ada kesialan lain yang bakal menimpanya? Semoga saja tidak.

Yuuma memang bukan orang yang percaya dengan hal-hal mistis ataupun mitos tentang nasib sial yang menimpa seseorang, tapi dia tetap saja tidak suka dirinya mengalami serentetan kejadian yang dianggap sial tersebut.

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, berusaha memertahankan pikiran positif dalam kepalanya, kemudian kembali mengambil langkah menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

Setelah diusir secara memalukan oleh ayahnya, Yuuma tak langsung pulang ke rumah seperti seharusnya. Pemuda bermata emas itu malah menyetir mobilnya dengan gila-gilaan. Mengabaikan _speed camera_ yang terpasang di setiap lampu jalan. Persetan dengan kamera-kamera itu, dia terlalu emosi untuk memerhatikan mereka semua. Dia bahkan tak peduli dengan beberapa mobil polisi lalu lintas yang sempat mengejar, hendak menilang—namun segera menyerah karena Yuuma tak berpikir untuk memerlambat, apalagi menghentikan mobilnya.

Setelah berkendara tanpa arah tujuan dan emosinya tak kunjung memudar, pemuda itu mulai berpikir untuk melampiaskan emosinya pada sesuatu selain jalanan.

Rokok.

Yuuma memang bukan seorang _chain smoker_ karena dia hanya merokok saat sedang tertekan. Alkohol, seks, dan karung tinju sebenarnya juga cukup bisa meredam emosi pemuda itu, namun dia lebih sering memilih rokok karena lebih praktis. Sialnya, Yuuma sedang tak membawa rokok dan ia hanya melihat sebuah mall besar menjulang gagah di jalan yang kebetulan ia lalui alih-alih swalayan kecil.

(Sebenarnya, Yuuma terlalu emosi hingga tak memerhatikan bahwa dirinya telah melewati tiga swalayan.)

Yuuma mendesah. Paling tidak, di dalam mall pasti ada supermarket yang menjual rokok, kan?

Setelah memarkir mobilnya di salah satu sudut tempat parkir, Yuuma segera masuk ke dalam mall, mencari satu supermarket, membeli beberapa bungkus rokok, dan kembali pergi. Semuanya berjalan lancar, dan _mood _Yuuma hampir menjadi lebih baik. Hampir. Hingga gadis berambut pink tadi menabraknya dan melempar gumaman kasar.

.

.

Brengsek.

Yuuma masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Membanting pintu, kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok yang baru saja ia beli dan menyalakannya.

Persetan dengan gadis ceroboh itu, Yuuma tak mau ambil peduli dengannya. Yang lebih mengganggunya saat ini adalah kelakuan ayahnya. Seenaknya saja dia memberinya hukuman tanpa mau mendengar penjelasannya.

Yuuma melemparkan pandang pada kaca spion, menatap sepasang kelereng emas yang merupakan refleksi dari miliknya. Tanpa sadar, ia menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam—sangat dalam, hingga siapapun mengeryit membayangkan berapa banyak asap yang masuk dan memenuhi paru-parunya.

.

.

Kalau saja ayahnya tidak terlalu percaya pada Big Al dan tidak mengagung-agungkan Hiyama, kalau saja ayahnya mau mendengar alasannya sedikit saja, pastilah dia bisa mengerti mengapa Yuuma mengambil tindakan untuk memecat Hiyama.

Si penjilat itu.

.

.

Dalam sekali hembusan, Yuuma mengeluarkan semua asap rokok dari dalam paru-parunya. Dia membiarkan kepulan asap itu mengambang, mengisi udara dengan warna putih, lalu hilang tak lama kemudian. Sayang, masalahnya tak ikut hilang bersama asap itu.

Yuuma masih menekuri keheningan ketika ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Ia mengambil benda warna hitam tersebut dan mendengus sebal mendapati nama Mikuo muncul di layar.

Ah, si rambut _teal_ Itu. Paling-paling dia cuma mau menanyakan keberadaannya saat ini, atau jangan-jangan dia menelepon untuk mengabarkan jika dirinya ikut kena tegur karena perilaku kurang ajarnya saat di ruang rapat barusan. Pssh...!

Apa pun itu, Yuuma sedang tidak berada dalam mood untuk bicara saat ini. Tidak dengan Mikuo, Mizki, bibinya, ayahnya, atau siapapun. Pemuda berambut _peach _ itu segera me-_reject _panggilan dari Mikuo dan menonaktifkan ponselnya.

"Bicara saja pada mesin penjawab," dia berucap setelah menggeram rendah sambil melempar ponselnya asal ke atas _dashboard_. Tak peduli sedikit pun benda itu akan rusak ataupun tergores. Kalaupun benda itu benar-benar rusak, toh dia bisa langsung membeli yang baru.

Setelah api pada batang rokoknya padam, Yuuma langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berlalu dari lingkungan mall. Dia menyetir kendaraan beroda empat itu dengan kecepatan sedikit lebih 'normal' ketimbang tadi. Menyatu bersama mobil milik puluhan pengendara lain, melewati beberapa papan penunjuk jalan, mengambil beberapa belokan, kemudian memisahkan diri dan berhenti di sebuah area bar yang cukup besar.

.

.

ARiA Bar & Lounge, adalah tulisan yang tertera di bagian atas bangunan dengan ukuran raksasa plus neon warna-warni yang berkedip nakal.

Yuuma memang sedang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi ia tak tahu mengapa ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan bar langganannya tersebut. Entah kebetulan, ataukah itu refleks alami dari tubuhnya lantaran setiap kali emosinya kacau Yuuma selalu pergi ke tempat itu dan minum alkohol sebanyak yang ia bisa. Yang mana pun kedengarannya sama saja. Yuuma mengedik tak acuh kemudian melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil.

.

.

Hal pertama yang menyambut pemuda dengan warna rambut tak lazim itu adalah hentakan musik yang begitu keras. Sangat keras, bahkan untuk gendang telinganya. Tak lama berselang, bau khas alkohol dari botol-botol minuman yang terbuka dan asap rokok yang saling bertemu dan membaur di udara mulai menyerang, menyeruak masuk indera penciuman.

Yuuma mengerling pada bartender yang sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas kaca di belakang konter sambil bernyanyi tanpa nada. Bartender itu memiliki tubuh tinggi dan kurus. Kepalanya ditumbuhi rambut berpigmen hijau yang mengingatkan Yuuma pada rumput liar yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan. Gumiya adalah nama yang tertera di atas tanda pengenalnya.

Alis Gumiya naik satu ketika melihat Yuuma duduk di depan konter kemudian mengangguk ramah, seolah mengucapkan selamat datang pada tamu langganannya tersebut sekaligus menanyakan pesanannya.

"Wiski."

Bibir Gumiya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, seolah sudah menduga jawaban itu akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Yuuma sudah sangat sering datang ke tempat itu. Terlalu sering, hingga hampir semua pegawai di sana mengenalnya. Terlepas dari frekuensi kedatangannya, wajah, perangai, dan minuman yang selalu Yuuma pesan juga faktor lain yang membuatnya lebih gampang dikenal dan diingat para pegawai bar.

"Kali ini _on the rock_ seperti biasa atau...?"

"Seperti biasa saja," potong Yuuma sembari mengibaskan sebelah tangannya—menyuruh Gumiya segera membuatkan pesanannya.

Gumiya tertawa pelan, kemudian bergerak mengambil satu _old fashioned glass_ dan mengisinya dengan beberapa butir es batu.

"Wajahmu kelihatan kusut sekali, Yuuma-_san_. Terjadi sesuatu berkenaan dengan pekerjaanmu?" Gumiya bertanya santai, tangannya sibuk membuka botol wiski dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas tadi. Retoris sebenarnya. Tamu yang datang dengan wajah tak karuan, biasanya sedang punya masalah. Entah dengan pekerjaan atau romansa. Kadang keduanya.

"Umm ... yah ... semacam itulah," Yuuma menjawab tak acuh. Mata emasnya berkeliling menatap para tamu. Dia melihat sekumpulan remaja tertawa dan saling bersulang bir di salah satu meja. Di sudut lain bar yang jauh lebih remang, dia bisa melihat pasangan muda yang sibuk berciuman. Bibir menggilas bibir. Tangan balas meraba dan jamah. Nafsu saling bersambut. Yuuma hampir tertawa melihatnya.

"Ternyata jadi orang kantoran itu susah, ya,"—Gumiya meletakkan gelas bening pendek berisi wiski dan es batu di depan Yuuma—"untung aku memilih bartender sebagai profesi."

"Dari mana kau menyimpulkan itu?" Yuuma bertanya. Kali ini perhatiannya sudah teralih pada wiski yang baru saja siap.

Gedikkan bahu. "Karena kebanyakan pengunjung di sini adalah orang-orang kantoran yang stress dengan segunung masalah mereka masing-masing? Ya ... kau tahu sendirilah, semakin sering orang-orang itu ke sini, semakin rumit pula masalah yang menimpa mereka."

Yuuma mengeluarkan suara yang seperti campuran antara tertawa geli dan dengusan. Seringai khas di sudut bibirnya muncul, dan ia mengerling Gumiya dengan alis yang naik satu. "Siapa tahu orang-orang itu sama sekali tak punya masalah dan datang hanya untuk mencari hiburan belaka?"

"Uh-huh. Itu juga masuk akal," Gumiya menggumam riang. Kepalanya mengangguk menunjukkan pembenaran. "Bicara tentang hiburan," Gumiya memajukan tubuhnya ke depan, mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan sang tamu, kemudian melanjutkan setengah berbisik, "seorang wanita di arah jam 3 dari tadi terus melihat ke arahmu."

Yuuma segera melirik ke arah yang dimaksud dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan perkiraan usia akhir 20-an duduk di salah satu meja sendirian, hanya gelas bening berisi martini yang menemani.

Wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang lurus yang sebagian jatuh di belakang punggungnya dan sebagian lagi dibiarkan terurai sensual di sekitar dadanya yang seakan nyaris tumpah karena minimnya proteksi gaun merah ketatnya. Wanita yang sangat cantik, jika Yuuma boleh berkomentar. Dan, oh, tentu saja matanya.

Matanya menyiratkan hasrat yang begitu menggebu.

"Berpikir untuk meladeninya malam ini? Hiburan yang tidak buruk, kurasa?" Gumiya memberi pendapat.

Yuuma meletupkan sebuah tawa pendek dan kembali menatap gelas wiskinya.

Gumiya benar, wanita itu tidak buruk untuk dijadikan hiburan. Benar-benar tidak buruk. Yuuma meminum setengah wiskinya dalam sekali teguk, mengeryit ketika sensasi alkohol menjalar di tenggorokannya.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin meladeninya."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali...," Gumiya mendesah, entah kenapa murni kelihatan kecewa.

.

.

Gumiya sejak awal memang tahu jika Yuuma sangat pilih-pilih dalam hal pasangan. Biasanya pemuda itu hanya meladeni wanita yang benar-benar menarik—dalam hal ini, tentu saja wanita yang cantik, seksi, elegan dan terlihat berkelas adalah ukuran yang mutlak dipakai—untuknya. Wanita berambut hitam tadi seharusnya masuk dalam kriterianya, tapi kenapa Yuuma malah menolak?

Kenapa?

Pertanyaan itu sempat menggelayut dalam benak Gumiya, namun hilang begitu saja dalam sekali gedikkan bahu.

Pikirnya, mungkin saja sang tamu sedang bosan menghadapi wanita-wanita itu. Lagipula, apa ruginya hari ini melepas kesempatan untuk tidur dengan satu orang wanita yang begitu terlihat memikat? Toh, besok, dia berani bertaruh—dia BERTARUH—Yuuma bisa dengan mudah mencari satu, dua, bahkan tiga wanita dengan fisik yang jauh lebih sempurna, kemudian meniduri mereka sekaligus.

.

.

Gumiya sudah kembali menyibukkan diri dengan gelas-gelas kaca di depannya ketika seorang gadis berambut _pink_ muncul dari ambang pintu masuk. Alisnya naik satu, merasa belum pernah sekali pun melihat gadis itu berkeliaran di tempat ini.

"Ah, keberuntungan buatku," ucap Gumiya entah kepada siapa.

Yuuma, yang tengah menatap es batu dan sisa wiski dalam gelas kaca, segera menengadah dan mengerling Gumiya cepat. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Sang bartender hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menghentakkan dagunya ke arah pintu masuk. "Ada pelanggan baru."

Oh, tentu saja. Gumiya selalu senang ketika mendapati pelanggan baru datang ke tempat itu. Karena itu, setiap kali ia melihat seorang tamu baru, dia terbiasa mengatakan bahwa itu adalah keberuntungan.

Pemikiran yang naif, jika Yuuma boleh berpendapat.

"Kelihatannya datang sendirian," Gumiya masih terpaku menatap seseorang di ambang pintu. "Untuk ukuran seorang perempuan, dia lumayan berani juga."

Yuuma penasaran dan, mau tak mau, ikut menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Ketika matanya melihat seorang gadis berambut merah jambu panjang mendekat ke arah konter, ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apa pun karena—demi semesta—itu adalah gadis yang menabraknya di mall tadi!

Dua kali dalam waktu berdekatan ia bertemu dengan wanita asing yang membuatnya kesal sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Apakah ini sebuah keberuntungan?

Hatinya berdesir.

Ia tidak pernah beruntung, dan tidak pernah percaya pada keberuntungan. Jadi, seharusnya ia tidak pernah beruntung. Ini bukanlah suatu keberuntungan. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia atau gadis itu, atau malah keduanya, akan mendapat kesialan. Karena itu dia bertemu dengannya sampai dua kali.

(—walaupun yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi adalah mereka berdua sedang tertimpa nasib sial.)

.

.

"Mau taruhan denganku, Yuuma-_san_?" tawar Gumiya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat dan matanya menatap Yuuma dengan pandangan yang menantang.

"Huh?"

"Hanya taruhan kecil-kecilan, kok. Takkan membuatmu miskin," kata Gumiya. "Tebak minuman apa yang akan dia pesan."

Yuuma meneguk habis wiskinya. "Apa untungnya buatku?"

Gumiya meletakkan gelas yang baru selesai ia lap dengan kain kemudian menaruh telunjuk di bibir bawahnya. "Jika kau menang, aku akan berikan satu shot wiski untukmu. Gratis." Ketika Yuuma mulai menatapnya dengan kilatan tertarik, Gumiya terbahak dan menambahkan, "Tapi jika kau kalah, kau harus bayar seperti biasa."

"Bukan masalah."

Si rambut hijau tertawa ringan atas tanggapan Yuuma, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah gadis _pink_ yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Aku bertaruh satu shot wiski, dia akan memesan segelas martini," Gumiya berbisik dengan senyum percaya diri yang mengembang sempurna.

Yuuma memandang gadis itu sejenak. Mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang akan dia pesan. Ada begitu banyak minuman yang mungkin akan dipesan olehnya. Dia bisa saja memesan segelas cocktail, tequilla, irish cream, bahkan wiski.

Jadi... kira-kira apa yang akan dia pilih?

Yuuma menimbang-nimbang dalam hati sebelum mendesah dan akhirnya mengajukan taruhannya.

.

.

"Satu shot, aku bertaruh dia memesan irish cream."

.

.

Setelah mendengar taruhan Yuuma, Gumiya segera menghampiri gadis sakura tadi. Seperti biasa, dia menyunggingkan senyum cerah satu juta dollar dan berusaha terlihat ramah di depan tamunya. Meski tak sepenuhnya tertarik pada taruhan bodoh itu, namun Yuuma tetap memerhatikan aksi Gumiya dari ujung pelupuk matanya.

.

.

Gadis tadi duduk tak jauh dari Yuuma, kira-kira hanya berjarak tiga bangku dari tempat pemuda itu duduk.

"Selamat datang di ARiA Bar & Lounge," Gumiya menyapa ceria, "boleh saya tahu Anda mau pesan minum apa, Nona?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Tangan kanannya menopang pipi. Mata samudera memindai deretan gelas kaca dan botol minuman beralkohol yang ada di belakang konter, tampak sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena, pada detik kemudian, dia telah memutuskan minuman apa yang akan ia pesan.

"Aku satu pesan irish cream."

"Irish cream?" Gumiya sedikit terkejut. Di tempatnya duduk, Yuuma tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ya," gadis itu menegaskan. "Apa ada masalah?"

Senyum Gumiya masih terpasang pada tempatnya. Dia mati-matian mencoba mengabaikan eksistensi Yuuma yang tengah memasang tampang mengejek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas wiskinya yang sudah sejak lalu tandas dan hanya menyisakan es batu. Aku menagih jatah wiskiku hei, bartender, mungkin saat ini Yuuma sedang berteriak seperti itu dalam hati. Sialan.

"Ah, baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Akan segera saya buatkan." Gumiya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada gadis itu, menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam, dan dia segera melenggang pergi hanya untuk kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan membawa gelas bening berisi irish cream.

"Satu irish cream untukmu, Nona," Gumiya meletakkan gelas berisi irish cream itu di depan gadis itu, kemudian beranjak menghampiri Yuuma dengan wajah yang dibuat masam, "dan ini ... satu gelas wiski untukmu."

Butuh segenap pengendalian diri Yuuma untuk tidak tertawa melihat tampang masam Gumiya. Nah, siapa suruh berani mengajaknya bertaruh? Yah, walaupun Yuuma sendiri juga kaget tebakannya bisa tepat sasaran.

Keberuntungankah?

Yuuma menggoyang-goyangkan gelas wiskinya, membuat es yang berada dalam gelas saling bertabrakan dan menimbulkan bunyi denting khas.

Tidak, mungkin cuma kebetulan. Dia berkata dalam hati. Keberuntungan tidak akan datang ditengah nasib buruk seseorang. Kalaupun ada, maka persentasenya akan sangat kecil sekali. Sama halnya ketika kau berharap menemukan setetes air di tengah padang pasir yang tandus.

.

.

Yuuma kembali melirik gadis berambut panjang tadi. Gumiya sedang sibuk membuat pesanan milik dua orang pengunjung lain yang baru datang dan duduk di bagian ujung konter. Mata emas itu menatap sang gadis tajam, seakan mencari sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Semenjak Gumiya mengantarkan minuman pesanannya, gadis itu tak terlihat bicara atau bahkan melirik ke arah lain. Dia hanya memandangi irish cream-nya, sambil sesekali menyesap minuman itu. Hal itu membuat Yuuma mengeryit.

Gadis itu memang murni tidak melihatnya atau pura-pura tidak melihat? Atau jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya melihat Yuuma namun dengan telak mengabaikan keberadaannya tanpa ada satu pun rasa menyesal karena telah menabraknya?

Yuuma memicingkan matanya, berusaha menyelam ke dalam mata samudera yang menatap kosong pada irish cream yang baru diminum seperempat, dan menemukan sebuah ada sesuatu di mata biru itu yang membuat Yuuma tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kekesalannya dan membuat rasa penasaran melingkupinya.

.

.

Ada sesuatu di mata biru itu yang menyiratkan sebuah pesan yang tak tersuarakan.

Yuuma menyipitkan mata curiga, berusaha memahami arti dari kilatan yang berkelebat di bola mata itu.

Mata biru itu memperlihatkan kegeraman, keputusasaan, dan frustasi. Sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpa gadis itu. Yuuma tidak tahu apa, namun yang pasti hal itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Sebuah kemalangan baru saja menimpanya, mungkin?

Lagi, Yuuma merasakan sesuatu berdesir dalam dirinya. Kali ini, alam bawah sadarnya mengklaim hal tersebut sebagai perasaan senasib.

Yuuma mengerjap menyadarinya, kemudian menggeleng, dan segera meneguk wiski dingin miliknya.

Gila, kenapa juga dia merasa senasib dengan orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal?

Sesuatu yang salah pasti terjadi pada otaknya. Mungkin otaknya sudah tidak bekerja dengan baik karena pengaruh alkohol, mungkin juga kini kewarasan telah meninggalkannya secara perlahan. Alkohol, Yuuma akhirnya memutuskan.

.

.

Yuuma ditarik paksa kembali pada alam realita ketika suara sepatu hak menjejak keras pada lantai keramik, disusul oleh derap langkah terburu-buru. Ketika dia menoleh, ia bisa melihat si gadis sakura telah berjalan ke arah koridor yang mengarah ke kamar mandi.

"Ya ampun, sepertinya _mood _gadis itu sedang jelek," komentar Gumiya setelah selesai dengan pelanggannya yang lain dan kembali menghampiri Yuuma. Dia kemudian melanjutkan sambil mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, "Yaah, apa boleh buat, sih. Aku juga bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaannya saat ini."

Yuuma mengerjap, bingung akan pernyataan yang diutarakan oleh Gumiya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kali ini Gumiya yang mengerjap bingung sebelum kedua alisnya menurun dan bertautan di pangkal hidung. "Eh? Yuuma-_san_ tidak tahu? Padahal beritanya sudah menyebar dan jadi pembicaraan."

"Berita?" Yuuma menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. "Berita apa?"

Gumiya terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Yuuma dengan ekspresi aneh. "Mengenai gadis yang barusan itu, tentu saja. Dia adalah Megurine Luka, artis yang belakangan ini pamornya sedang naik."

Mata Yuuma terbelalak. Kelihatan kaget dengan fakta barusan. Entah dia yang kurang gaul atau Gumiya yang terlalu sering nonton infotainment. Maksudnya, gadis itu artis? Gadis yang sempat menabraknya di mall dan membuat Yuuma kesal itu artis? Jangan bercanda.

"Jadi, gadis yang tadi itu...?"

"Ya, ya." Gumiya memotong ringan, kata artis menjadi persetujuan tak terlisankan, tapi Yuuma masih merasakan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari ekspresi santai lawan bicaranya ini. "Tapi sayangnya, saat ini karirnya sedang berada di ujung jurang."

"Kenapa...?" Yuuma mau tak mau bertanya. Karir seseorang yang berada di puncak sekarang berada di ujung jurang? Harusnya ada alasan yang sangat kuat sampai-sampai hal tersebut bisa terjadi.

Gumiya menatap Yuuma dalam diam cukup lama sampai perlahan senyum di bibirnya berkedut dan kepalanya sedikit meneleng ke samping, matanya tampak berkilat seperti akan membagi suatu rahasia besar pada Yuuma.

.

.

"Media menemukan sebuah video 'skandal'," —Gumiya menggesturkan tanda petik dengan kedua jarinya saat menyebut kata skandal—"yang menyeret nama Luka dan manajernya. Oh, atau lebih tepatnya ... dia dan manajernya memang benar-benar ada dalam video tersebut. Habisnya, sampai saat ini dia maupun manajernya belum mau bicara di depan publik."

.

.

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak heran jika kau terkejut," balas Gumiya santai. Dia kembali mengambil satu gelas bening kemudian membersihkannya dengan kain. "Yah, wajar saja. Karena aku sendiri juga mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama saat pertama tahu."

Saat ini Yuuma bisa saja meledek Gumiya sebagai tukang gosip, tapi ia urungkan karena kali ini otaknya telah mulai mengira-ngira kilatan perasaan apa yang barusan hadir dan sempat terlihat di mata biru gadis sakura itu—siapa namanya tadi? Luka, eh?—dan mengaitkannya dengan informasi yang baru ia dapat. Ia tahu ini sama sekali tak berkaitan dengannya, namun ini sedikit mengganggunya.

Gadis tadi sama sekali tak terlihat seperti gadis murahan yang mau menyerahkan tubuhnya ataupun melakukan sesuatu yang di luar nalar bersama manajernya sendiri.

Kemudian ia menyadari satu hal klise yang—rupanya— selalu bisa terjadi di kehidupan nyata.

Intrik.

Ia tahu di balik gemerlap dunia seorang publik figur tersembunyi banyak terowongan gelap di mana terdapat sulur-sulur dengan duri tajam yang bisa menewaskan siapa saja. Intrik-intrik kotor untuk saling menjatuhkan sama lain biasa terjadi. Dan dengan pengertian itu ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa—mungkin—ada seseorang yang menginginkan gadis itu jatuh dari tempatnya berada.

Luka pasti menyadarinya dan dia takut kehilangan semua yang telah ia capai, karena Yuuma bisa melihat ada sinar keputusasaan yang mengambang di mata birunya saat emasnya menatap tajam. Yah, walaupun dia juga tidak menampik kemungkinan gadis itu memang melakukan hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga, semua kemungkinan selalu bisa terjadi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

Yuuma menegak wiskinya hingga tak bersisa. Itu adalah gelas ketiganya malam ini. Otaknya memang sudah tak lagi memikirkan kasus yang menimpa si artis, tapi sekarang ia malah merasa logikanya semakin tak beres.

Perasaannya saja, atau memang dirinya dan Luka mengalami nasib sial yang hampir serupa di waktu yang hampir bersamaan pula?

.

.

Luka melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Suara bising musik dan bau alkohol sama sekali tak membantu gadis itu rileks apalagi melupakan segala persoalan yang menimpanya. Dia harus pergi, setidaknya ke suatu sudut di mana musik tak menghentak seolah ingin menghancurkan gendang telinganya. Dan kamar mandi adalah satu-satunya tempat 'normal' yang ada di pikirannya.

Luka mendesah sembari memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit sakit. Dia sudah lama tidak berada di bawah tekanan seperti ini, dan hal itu membuatnya menderita. Di dorong rasa pening yang kian menjadi, Luka berjalan dengan cepat dan hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada ujung koridor tempat di mana seharusnya kamar mandi berada hingga ia tidak sadar ada orang lain yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika bahunya sudah menyenggol milik orang itu. Banyaknya tekanan yang menghimpit membuat gadis itu jadi ceroboh.

Dengan sigap, Luka mundur beberapa langkah. "Maaf," refleks yang aktif membuat mulut gadis itu langsung melontarkan kata maaf dengan nada panik.

Orang itu membalas teriakan panik Luka dengan sebuah gumaman afirmasi dingin. Luka menurunkan sudut pandangnya dan mendapati seorang gadis kurus tengah menatap datar ke arahnya dengan mata besarnya yang berwarna merah. Luka telak terpaku menatap bola-bola dengan warna tak lazim itu mengisi kelopak mata gadis itu. Merah. Seperti warna darah.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga sedang terburu-buru." Gadis itu menepuk beberapa kali bahunya yang sempat terbentur dengan milik si rambut pink, sebelum mengerling ke arah pintu keluar. Rambut abu-abu panjangnya yang diikat ke belakang dengan pita kelabu bergaris ungu bergerak lembut saat kepalanya menoleh.

Luka mengeryit menyadari ada beberapa noda—tak banyak, namun tetap saja ia bisa melihatnya— seperti tetes cairan yang menempel di baju milik gadis itu. Baju warna abu gelap yang tengah gadis pakai dan keadaan bar yang remang membuat Luka kesulitan untuk mengidentifikasi noda tersebut. Namun dia buru-buru mengklaimnya sebagai air karena gadis itu berjalan dari koridor tempat di mana kamar mandi berada.

"Aku harus pergi," ucap gadis itu sembari berlalu dari hadapan Luka. Membiarkan si gadis _peach_ terpaku menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

Begitu gadis bersurai abu-abu tadi menghilang dari pandangannya, Luka langsung berbalik dan melangkah menuju toilet.

.

.

Suasana di dalam toilet wanita sepi. Tak ada seorang pun terlihat di sana. Keramik putih berukuran 40cmx40cm, yang menempel rapi di lantai dan pada setengah bagian dinding, membuat sinar dari neon putih yang menempel di langit-langit terasa menyilaukan. Luka mengeryit ketika cahaya putih dari lampu berbentuk panjang itu menyergap dan membutakannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, gadis pemilik postur tubuh tinggi itu menatap bilik toilet yang ada di sana.

.

.

Ada lima buah bilik yang masing-masing dipasangi pintu warna putih-keabuan. Satu dari lima bilik itu tertutup, menandakan seseorang tengah berada di dalam. Sedangkan bilik sisanya terbuka lebar.

Dengan langkah lesu, Luka berjalan menuju bilik yang letaknya ada di ujung paling kanan.

Tak ada yang ia lakukan di dalam sana selain duduk dan memandangi keramik dengan tatapan kosong. Meski tak sepenuhnya hilang dari pendengaran, Luka bisa merasakan hingar musik sedikit teredam di dalam sini.

.

.

Sampai detik ini, tak ada satu pun tanda-tanda Meiko ataupun Kaito akan menghubunginya. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan hingga tega membiarkan Luka menanti dengan cemas begini. Oh, mungkin keduanya menganggap kasus ini hanya sekedar masalah sepele.

Tentu saja. Masalah ini, kan, cuma tentang video sialan yang secara tak terduga tersebar ke media oleh-entah-siapa dan kebetulan berpotensi menghancurkan karir, dan—dalam skala yang lebih besar—hidup seorang Megurine Luka.

Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari semua itu?

Gadis itu mendesah. Jauh di dalam hati, Luka ingin sekali menangisi nasibnya, namun segera ia urungkan. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan apa pun dan hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah di hadapan dunia. Tidak, Luka tidak bisa membiarkan dunia melihat sisi lemahnya. Tidak akan.

Dia punya harga diri yang sangat tinggi.

Luka membiarkan lima menit berlalu dan terbuang begitu saja sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju wastafel, memutar kran, dan mencuci wajahnya. Dia memejamkan mata. Membiarkan sensasi dingin air menyentuh setiap inchi kulit wajahnya dan menetralisir adrenalin yang, sejak beberapa jam terakhir, terus bekerja dalam tubuhnya. Memerintahkan alam bawah sadarnya untuk rileks, dan berhasil. Luka merasa sedikit lebih tenang setelah selesai membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

Gadis itu baru saja akan segera pergi dari tempat itu, kalau saja mata birunya tak menangkap sesuatu yang janggal.

Salah satu bilik toilet masih berada dalam kondisi tertutup.

Seseorang masih berada di dalam sana. Kemungkinan orang yang sama, karena selama berada di dalam toilet, Luka tak mendengar seseorang masuk ataupun keluar dari tempat ini.

Luka mengeryit. Dia memang tak seharusnya memikirkan hal ini, tapi bukankah ini sudah terlalu lama untuk tetap berada di tempat seperti itu? Dan lagi ... tak terdengar apa pun dari dalam sana. Tidak ada suara tissu yang digulung. Tidak ada suara air. Tidak ada suara kaki yang bergerak tak nyaman. Tak ada suara apa pun. Semuanya terlalu janggal.

Apa seseorang di dalam sana tertidur?

Didorong rasa penasaran, Luka membiarkan kakinya bergerak perlahan dan mendekat pada bilik yang tertutup rapat, kemudian mengetuk pintunya sebanyak tiga kali.

"Halo, ada orang di dalam?"

Hening. Tak ada respon.

Luka kembali mengetuk. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Halo, apa ada seseorang di dalam?"

Lagi, tak ada respon.

Luka menggerutu dalam hati. Sepertinya seseorang di dalam sana benar-benar tertidur. Mungkin terlalu banyak mengonsumsi alkohol, lalu mabuk, dan berakhir tidur di dalam toilet. Spekulasi yang terdengar lucu, namun dalam situasi seperti ini semua hal bisa saja terjadi.

Tangan Luka bergerak memutar knop pintu, berniat memeriksa dan—

**KLEK!  
**

—tidak terkunci?

Semuanya makin terasa aneh saja. Kenapa pintunya tak dikunci? Apakah orang yang berada di dalam sana lupa mengunci pintu, ataukah sebenarnya tak ada seseorang pun di dalam sana dan pintu bilik ini hanya tertutup lantaran ditiup angin?

Rasa penasaran yang makin memuncak membuat gadis itu menelan ludah. Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya dan, dengan gerakan yang begitu tenang dan perlahan-lahan, ia membuka pintu tersebut.

Ketika pintu sudah terbuka lebar, gadis itu tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tak mengeluarkan suara terkesiap saat matanya menatap sesosok tubuh terkulai di atas kloset...

.

.

"Sudah mau pergi?" Gumiya mengerling Yuuma yang kini bangkit berdiri setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang kertas di samping gelas wiskinya yang kosong. "Tumben sekali. Ini kan," —dia mengerling cepat jam yang tak bergeming di dinding—"baru pukul sembilan malam. Terlalu dini bagimu untuk pulang, kan?"

Yuuma mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Aku sedang malas berlama-lama di tempat ramai seperti ini."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Gumiya. "Ngomong-ngomong, lebih baik cuci mukamu dulu sebelum pergi, Yuuma-_san_. Sekedar mengingatkan saja, kau sudah menghabiskan lebih dari lima gelas wiski malam ini."

Yuuma menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyum—yang mutlak gagal karena tiba-tiba saja efek alkohol membuat kepalanya pening dan malah berakhir menjadi sebuah seringai aneh. "Ah ... ya, cuci muka. Ide bagus," gumamnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yuuma lantas berjalan menuju toilet. Langkahnya sedikit terhuyung karena pusing yang makin melanda.

Dia baru saja akan masuk ke dalam toilet pria saat telinganya menangkap suara setengah teriak dengan nada panik dari dalam toilet wanita. Refleks yang aktif membuat Yuuma buru-buru berbalik dan masuk dalam ruangan yang diperuntukkan bagi kaum hawa tersebut.

.

.

Hal pertama yang masuk dalam visualisasi Yuuma ketika dirinya berada dalam toilet wanita tersebut, adalah sosok Luka yang berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar di depan sebuah bilik yang terbuka. Mata birunya terlihat panik. Kedua telapak tangannya menutup mulut dan hidung, berusaha meredam teriakan yang sudah di ujung tenggorokan. Ekspresi gadis itu mirip seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu.

"Ada apa?" Yuuma melihat tubuh gadis itu berjengit kaget sebelum menoleh dan melempar pandangan yang seolah memohon pertolongan ke arahnya. Pemuda itu mengeryit bingung.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Yakin gadis itu tak akan menjawab karena masih terperangkap dalam kondisi shock, Yuuma melangkah maju. Mencoba mencaritahu hal apa yang kira-kira bisa membuat Luka bereaksi seperti itu—

—dan ketika mata emas Yuuma menatap sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana, dia menahan napas. Telak mematung.

.

.

Di atas kloset, dia melihat mayat seorang gadis yang masih muda, sangat muda. Tubuhnya kurus dan kulitnya putih seperti susu.

Jasadnya seperti sengaja didudukkan di atas kloset, hingga kepalanya—yang ditumbuhi helaian pirang keemasan dan dikuncir satu agak ke samping—pun jatuh bersandar pada sekat yang membatasi antar bilik. Satu tangan gadis itu berada di atas paha, sedang tangannya yang lain terkulai lemas di sisinya.

Gadis itu mengenakan baju yang mirip seragam sekolah model sailor warna putih, namun tanpa lengan. Darah kering memerciki pipi, bibir, dan dagunya; luka yang tak begitu dalam menggores pipi kanannya. Luka bekas tusukan benda tajam juga terlihat menganga di dada perut.

Belati, yang diduga menjadi alat pembunuhan, pun masih menancap kencang di perut si gadis malang.

.

.

Yuuma berdiri mengamati mayat itu, memperhatikan tangan dan pakaian yang ikut terkena percikan darah. Ia kemudian membungkuk dan secara perlahan mencabut belati yang menancap di perutnya. Dia bisa mendengar Luka menahan napas ketika senti demi senti ujung benda itu ditarik hingga membuat darah yang menempel di sana menetes pada lantai keramik.

Belati itu tajam dengan panjang yang lumayan. Siapapun pemiliknya, pastilah orang itu sudah berniat menghabisi nyawa gadis itu dari lama.

.

.

"Aku harap dia tidak apa-apa," gumam Luka penuh harap. Yuuma bisa mencium bau teror dari tubuhnya.

"Dia mati," tegas Yuuma dan tubuh Luka kembali bergetar takut lalu mundur selangkah. Dia tahu gadis bermata samudera itu sudah mengetahuinya, namun dia tak dapat mencegah bibirnya menyuarakan kalimat itu.

Tubuh jangkung kemudian berbalik menghadap Luka. Belati masih ia genggam erat di tangan. Emas dan biru bertemu. Emas menangkap ketakutan dan kecemasan dari dalam lautan safir kemudian tergerak untuk memadamkan semua gulungan emosi itu.

Sayang, seseorang kemudian masuk dan mulai dari detik itu, semuanya menjadi salah. Benar-benar salah.

.

.

"Neru, kau sudah selesai? Ted-_kun_ baru saja meneleponku. Kita harus segera pulang dan—" suara riang gadis berambut merah terhenti dan berganti dengan teriakan tertahan. Ekspresi manis lantas berganti dengan campuran rasa terkejut, marah, panik, dan takut.

Sahabatnya tergeletak tak bernyawa di kamar mandi.

Dua orang asing berdiri berhadapan seolah tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

Salah satu dari mereka memegang belati penuh darah.

(—dan sebuah kesimpulan lantas ditarik.)

Dua orang tersebut telah menyakiti—ralat, membunuh sahabatnya. Akita Neru.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada temanku!" gadis itu berteriak. Pandangannya tajam seperti menuduh.

Luka dan Yuuma mematung. Keduanya terlalu terkejut untuk merespon. Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut si gadis merah seakan menyalahkan mereka atas semua yang telah terjadi. Dan mereka bingung karena tertangkap basah di waktu yang salah.

Keheningan yang menyelinap membuat sang gadis makin berpikir ke arah negatif. Dua orang yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar telah membunuh Neru!

Gadis merogoh ponselnya dari dalam saku. Tangannya bergetar. Dia panik dan takut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Air mata menggenang di kedua sudut mata, siap terjun bebas kapan saja.

Yuuma memicingkan mata. Sadar gadis itu mencoba memanggil polisi.

.

.

_Fuckin' shit!_

Yuuma mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

"Dengar dulu!" Luka mencoba menjelaskan. Wajahnya tak kalah panik. "Kami tidak melakukan apa pun pada—"

"Pembohong!" Si gadis merah menjerit.

Hawa ruangan makin terasa panas. Kepanikan yang menjalar membuat udara terasa menyusut.

"Aku akan memanggil polisi!" jerit gadis itu lagi.

"Tunggu, dulu! Sudah kubilang, dengarkan kami—"

"Kalian telah membunuh Neru!" Dia semakin histeris. Tangannya gemetar, namun jemarinya tak berhenti menekan tombol-tombol pada ponsel.

Yuuma, yang tak berpikir gadis itu akan mengurungkan niat memanggil polisi, dengan segera mengangkat belati penuh darah di tangannya dan melemparnya ke arah gadis itu.

.

.

Tanpa ada satupun keahlian melempar senjata tajam dan tingkat akurasi yang benar-benar nol, belati itu meluncur mulus dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membelah udara dengan ujung tajamnya dan—

**PRANG!**

—benda itu terjatuh ke lantai setelah ujungnya membentur dinding dengan kencang.

Satu gerakan yang bisa dikategorikan ceroboh, namun cukup membuat setiap orang yang ada di sana _shock_. Termasuk si gadis merah selaku sasaran pelemparan belati.

Si gadis merah terpaku dengan mata membulat. Otaknya seakan kehilangan cara kerja untuk beberapa saat. Ponsel dalam genggaman jatuh langsung ke lantai. Tak lama, dia jatuh terduduk. Lututnya lemas. Tubuh yang gemetar dan air mata yang mengalir sama sekali tak membantu.

Mengambil kesempatan, Yuuma menarik lengan Luka—sekaligus menariknya keluar dari kondisi _trance_— dan pergi dari bar itu. Ketika Luka bertanya mengapa mereka harus lari, Yuuma menjawab dengan nada serius,

"Kau tidak mau polisi menangkapmu, kan?"

.

.

c**a**n y**ou** st**a**rt pl**a**y**i**ng th**i**s r**o**l**e** f**o**r **u**s?

* * *

Yak! Udah sampai disini berarti udah mulai ketebak, kan, alur ceritanya? :D yah, walaupun masih ada beberapa misteri sih.

Siapa sih Roro?

Kenapa Yuuma mimpiin anak kecil yang sama sekali asing bagi dia?

Siapa sih yang nyebar video Luka?

Apa Luka benar-benar melakukan 'itu' sama Kaito?

Apa Yuuma sama Luka bakal jadian dan punya banyak anak? #heh

Siapa sih orang yang bunuh Neru?

Apa alasan sebenarnya Yuuma mecat Hiyama?

Yaaah~ itu semua masih misteri #sok misterius #dibakar

See you in the next chapter. Review?


	6. Revealed

**Warning:** AU, typo(s), cliche, diksi pergi ke laut, delele. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

.

.

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, etc  
I gain no commercial advantages  
Role (c) dat. lost. panda  
**

.

.

**Take Five!**  
**Revealed**

.

.

* * *

Malam ini hampir saja terjadi sebuah tragedi. Hampir saja Meiko mati—atau paling ringan kram perut lantaran sang atasan, Shion Kaito, datang ke dalam ruangan dengan penyamaran yang membuatnya terkikik geli.

Reka ulang. Di satu sudut jalan sepi dekat kantor Shion Management, Kaito menghentikan laju mobilnya. Dia meringis, ada banyak sekali wartawan berdiri tegar di depan dinginnya pagar besi. Melihat banyaknya jumlah pemburu berita, Kaito yakin dia tak akan selamat jika nekat menerobos. Tapi Kaito juga tak bisa diam terus. Bagaimanapun, dia harus ke ruangannya dan memeriksa sesuatu. Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Pikir. Pikir. Pikir.

Dan saat itulah Kaito melihat sebuah truk berjalan mendekat. Itu bukan truk biasa. Di dalamnya ada beberapa petugas yang siap melakukan service AC. Sebuah lampu pijar kemudian muncul di atas kepala Kaito. Aha!

Dia punya ide.

Dalam sekali gerakan, dia melompat ke tengah jalan. Memberi isyarat pada si pengemudi untuk menghentikan laju kendaraan. Supir truk, yang gemuk dan bau cerutu, itu mengeluarkan sumpah serapah setelah menghentikan kendaraan besarnya namun tak Kaito hiraukan. Dia malah berlari mendekat pada pintu supir, memohon agar mau memberinya tumpangan sampai ke halaman depan. Si supir dan rekannya bingung, namun mereka mengiyakan setelah Kaito menjelaskan. Saat Kaito akan naik, salah seorang dari mereka melemparkan seragam. Buat penyamaran, katanya. _Absurb_ memang, tapi ternyata berhasil. Mereka melewati para pewarta berita dengan mulus. Tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan Kaito dalam truk itu. Terlalu mulus, sampai Kaito hampir saja mengeluarkan tawa ejekan untuk para pemburu berita itu.

Sampai di halaman kantor, Kaito segera melompat turun dan masuk ke dalam tanpa melepas seragam pemberian rekan si supir tadi. Hasilnya? Tentu saja, setelah sampai di ruangannya, dia ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh Meiko.

"Berhentilah tertawa, Mei. Tidak ada yang lucu, sungguh." Kaito menggerutu sebal, namun matanya tetap mencari-cari sesuatu di antara deretan buku dan kotak disk hitam dalam rak besar yang berdiri gagah tak jauh dari pintu. Alih-alih dapat sambutan hangat begitu datang, Kaito malah jadi bahan tertawaan. Apa-apaan asistennya itu?

"Oke, maafkan aku," kata Meiko. Dia mengusap air mata yang ada di ujung pelupuk mata. Terlalu geli tertawa, membuat air matanya mengalir. "Kau benar, tidak ada yang lucu di sini. Termasuk seorang bos yang datang memakai seragam tukang _service _AC. Ngomong-ngomong, kau pantas memakai baju itu."

"Aku serius, Meiko. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Hei, aku juga serius. Kau cukup keren dengan seragam itu," komentar Meiko sambil mengevaluasi penampilan Kaito. "Kekurangannya cuma seragam itu sedikit kebesaran di badanmu."

"Oh, diamlah." Nada suara Kaito terdengar setengah frustasi setengah menahan sebal. Sudah tiga menit dia berkutat di depan rak, berusaha mencari sesuatu dengan susah payah. "Aku butuh konsentrasi di sini."

"Perlu kubantu?"

"Oh, perhatian sekali. Seandainya aku mendengar lebih awal alih-alih ejekan menyebalkan." Kaito berujar mengejek. Meiko tak menanggapi sarkasme pemuda biru itu. Dia menghampiri rak tempat di mana Kaito berkutat.

Rak itu seperti rak buku pada umumnya. Terbuat dari kayu dan terdiri dari enam tingkat. Di paling atas, Meiko bisa melihat ada beberapa piala dan benda-benda penghargaan lain, jejeran kotak hitam yang mirip _ disc box _ memenuhi dua deret di bawahnya, sisanya penuh dengan buku dan beberapa map yang—mungkin—berisi dokumen-dokumen penting.

"Apa yang kau cari, Kai?" tanya Meiko. Tidak seperti staff lain yang memanggil Kaito dengan begitu formal, Meiko cukup memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama pendeknya, kadang hanya Kai. Wajar memang, gadis itu sahabat Kaito sejak SMP hingga lulus universitas. Kaito sendiri juga tak keberatan di panggil seperti itu oleh Meiko meskipun dia cuma asisten.

"Sesuatu."

Meiko menghela napas. Oksigen dihirup. Karbondioksida dibuang. Haah. "Dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih sempat mencari barang yang tak penting?"

Tak ada respon.

Gadis itu melipat tangan di depan dada. "Demi Tuhan, Kai. Lebih baik kau luruskan masalahmu dan Luka dulu pada publik." Jeda sejenak. Mata Meiko berubah melankolis. "Tadi Luka menelpon, tahu. Dari suaranya, dia sepertinya benar-benar terguncang. Ini pertama kali Luka mengalami hal semacam ini. Harusnya kau mendampingi Luka, bukan malah menonaktifkan ponsel hingga dia susah menghubungimu—bagaimanapun juga, dia, kan, tanggungjawabmu."

Aktifitas Kaito terhenti saat kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Meiko. Pemuda itu terdiam. Berpikir. Namun satu detik kemudian dia kembali sibuk mencari.

"Kaito."

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu, Mei."

"Apa benda itu sangat penting daripada nasib artismu?"

Pemuda itu tak merespon. Sibuk mencari. Kali ini dia beralih pada deret yang berada sedikit di atas kepalanya. Ada beberapa buku yang tebalnya lumayan di sana, namun porsi _box _ hitam jauh lebih banyak.

Merasa tak diacuhkan, Meiko merengut. "Kau tak peduli pada Luka?"

"…"

"Kai?"

"…"

"Oh, jangan-jangan berita itu benar. Jangan-jangan kau memang hidung belang yang hobi meniduri artisnya sebelum menerbitkan mereka sebagai bintang!" tuduh Meiko.

"Apa! Hei, jaga bicara—aw!" Sebuah buku jatuh tepat di ubun-ubun Kaito, membuat kalimatnya terputus di tengah jalan.

Meiko menaikkan sebelah alis. Tampak puas dan ingin tertawa.

Kaito memungut buku yang jatuh dengan sebelah tangan—sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Rupanya tadi ia terlalu terkejut hingga tangannya tak sengaja menarik sebuah buku sampai jatuh. Mengabaikan seringai mengejek yang ditunjukkan Meiko, dia mengembalikan buku tadi ke tempatnya sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu, Meiko," ucap pemuda itu kemudian. "Maksudku, demi semesta, kau, kan, sudah kenal lama denganku! Kenapa kau sampai berpikir aku akan melakukan hal gila seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu, cepat beri klarifikasi pada publik."

"Tidak bisa semudah itu, tahu."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tinggal menyuruhku untuk menghubungi wartawan dan mengadakan jumpa pers dengan mereka, katakan bahwa video yang beredar itu adalah palsu, lalu publik akan melupakan masalahnya. Selesai."

Sepasang mata safir memutar dramatis. "Kau membuatnya jadi terlihat seperti membalikkan telapak tangan."

"Memang begitu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Kaito mendecakkan lidahnya. "Ada masalah yang lebih besar."

"Dan masalahnya adalah...?"

"Masalahnya, video itu memang asli," jawab Kaito cepat. Ketika dia merasakan pandangan tak percaya dari Meiko, dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Dengar, itu memang asli. Tapi aku berani bersumpah jika aku tak melakukan apa pun."

"Bagaimana bisa kau _tidak melakukan apa pun_ jika kau mengatakan video itu asli?"

"Itu tidak seperti kelihatannya, Mei. Percayalah."

"Apanya yang _tidak seperti kelihatannya_?"

"Kau akan tahu jika melihatnya sampai akhir," Kaito membalas cepat. Matanya menatap Meiko dalam. Dia terdiam, memberi jeda pada kalimatnya untuk memberi kesan. "Orang-orang itu pasti tidak melihat hingga selesai—atau yang paling parah, bagian akhirnya bisa saja dipotong—makanya mereka membuat spekulasi miring." Pemuda itu kembali menggali isi rak. Memeriksa satu persatu label yang menempel di atas kotak-kotak hitam tersebut. Namun dia kembali menghentikan gerakannya saat menyadari bahwa Meiko sama sekali tak merespon. "Masih tidak percaya?"

Meiko mengerjap sekali, kemudian mendekat pada Kaito. "Tergantung," jawabnya. "Apa kau bisa menunjukkan padaku bagian yang tidak tersentuh media itu?"

"Hanya kalau aku berhasil menemukan kasetnya," tukas Kaito. "Yang jadi masalah, daritadi aku tidak menemukannya. Padahal harusnya benda itu ada di sini." Jemari Kaito sibuk menelusur. Terlihat panik, juga bingung. Dia yakin sekali telah menyimpan disc itu di dalam kotak hitam dan meletakkannya di rak itu. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menemukannya?

"Tunggu sebentar," Meiko mengacungkan jari telunjuk. Menggesturkan pada Kaito untuk mendengarkan spekulasinya. "Maksudmu, salah satu dari kotak-kotak ini berisi kaset video Luka yang menyebar di muka publik?"

"Ya. Seharusnya."

"Kau menyimpan berapa banyak?"

"Cuma satu—aku tidak pernah memperbanyak apalagi menyebarnya, sumpah!—jadi seharusnya hanya ada padaku. Dan aku ingat betul bahwa aku menyimpannya di sini. Di salah satu bagian dari rak ini."

Kelereng cokelat milik Meiko menetap di safir Kaito dengan dingin selama beberapa saat sebelum membuang pandangan ke sembarang arah. "Lalu darimana mereka mendapatkan gambar itu, Kai?"

Kaito tak menjawab. Bukan karena tak ingin, tapi karena dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa benda semacam itu bisa hilang dari kantornya dan sampai di tangan media? Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya benda itu ada di sini; aman bersama deretan buku dan barang-barang penting lain di ruangannya? Kaito terus berpikir, namun teka-teki itu terlalu rumit. Sebanyak apa pun ia menggali kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan titik terang, sebanyak itu pula logikanya gagal mencapai jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Apa menurutmu ada seseorang yang mengambilnya, Kai?" Setelah beberapa detik tenggelam dalam pemikirannya, Meiko akhirnya menarik paksa Kaito untuk keluar dari sana. Membuat pemuda biru itu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan alis yang naik satu.

"Seseorang? Mengambil barang di ruanganku? Tidak mungkin, Mei."

Meiko mendengus. "Mungkin saja, kan? Lagipula, kau sendiri adalah tipe orang yang memperbolehkan siapapun masuk ke ruanganmu."

"Tidak mungkin, kan, jika aku melarang staff—atau lebih parahnya, orang-orang penting—untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kerjaku?"

"Masalahnya, kau juga membiarkan artis-artis yang ada dalam naungan management lain untuk masuk dan bicara empat mata denganmu di sini," Meiko menjawab dengan nada tak sabar. Tangan gadis itu melipat defensif di depan dada. "Bahkan Kim SeeU saja bisa dengan mudah kau ijinkan masuk."

Ah, kembali ke topik ini lagi, Kaito menggerutu dalam hati.

Meiko memang sedikit sensitif saat ada artis dari tempat lain yang terlalu sering datang menemui Kaito. Bukan karena dia cemburu atau apa, tapi karena dia tak suka dengan tujuan kebanyakan dari mereka.

Mereka dengan mudah mengakhiri kontrak yang mengikat dengan manajer lama mereka begitu saja, lalu datang pada Kaito dan memohon-mohon agar dia mau menjadi manajer mereka. Hanya karena semua artis yang pernah Kaito tangani memiliki prestise dan kelas tersendiri dalam industri hiburan mereka kalap dan 'membuang' manajer lama yang telah susah payah membesarkan mereka, kemudian berbondong-bondong datang pada Kaito, menyuruhnya melepas artis yang sedang ada dalam tanggungjawabnya, lalu menjadi manajer mereka. Tidak professional. Oh, Meiko bahkan lebih senang menyebut mereka culas.

Terakhir kali yang datang ke tempatnya adalah Kim SeeU. Gadis pirang berdarah Korea itu akhir-akhir ini memang sering datang ke kantornya, bahkan dia kerap menelpon Kaito. Berkali-kali SeeU meminta Kaito untuk menjadi manajernya, berkali-kali pula Kaito menolak. Terakhir kali datang ke sini adalah sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Hari itu gadis itu terlihat begitu frustasi sampai ingin menangis. Tapi Kaito tetap pada pendirian.

Bukannya Kaito tak mau bekerja bersama SeeU, tentu saja tidak. Dia punya suara yang bagus. Wajahnya cantik dan postur tubuhnya juga lumayan hingga fotonya tak jarang mengisi banyak halaman majalah.

Siapa yang tak senang dapat kehormatan bisa menangani artis semacam Kim SeeU? Sayang, saat ini Kaito telah menjadi manajer bagi seorang Megurine Luka. Dan karena Kaito adalah orang yang profesional, maka dia tidak akan melepas Luka begitu saja. Setidaknya, sampai kontrak mereka berakhir.

"Mei," Kaito menyela cepat, "apa ada telpon untukku hari ini?"

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

"Apa ada yang menelponku?" ulang Kaito sekali lagi. "Selain Luka, apa ada orang lain yang menelponku?"

"Oh, berarti maksudmu dari para wartawan menyebalkan itu?" Meiko melayangkan mata ke atas. "Ya, tentu saja. Mereka terus menelponmu sepanjang hari ini. Telingaku sampai panas karena terlalu banyak menerima telpon hari ini!"

"Apa ada yang lain?"

Meiko mengedik acuh. "Tidak. Seingatku hanya dari mereka saja."

_Jadi hari ini pun dia tidak menelpon? Kenapa tumben sekali?  
_

"Ada apa, Kai?" Sekali lagi, gadis berambut cokelat di hadapannya telah menarik Kaito kembali ke alam realita. Kaito menghela napas sekali lalu menjawab:

"Tidak ada. Hanya penasaran, Kim SeeU biasanya selalu menghubungiku untuk mempertimbangkan keputusanku yang menolak jadi manajernya. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini sama sekali tak ada telpon darinya."

"Bukankah itu bagus?" komentar Meiko. "Dia berhenti menghubungimu. Bukankah itu artinya dia sudah menyerah?"

"Ya." Kuharap juga begitu.

* * *

Tak ada yang bicara di dalam mobil. Tidak Yuuma, tidak pula dengan Luka. Mereka berkutat sendiri dengan pikiran masing-masing. Luka mencari alasan yang paling logis tentang mengapa dirinya mau begitu saja disuruh pergi oleh orang asing. Bagi seorang gadis, tentu hal ini membingungkan. Sedangkan Yuuma sibuk memikirkan arah tujuan mereka.

Yuuma berkedip menjernihkan pandang. Alkohol membuatnya pening. Jalanan terlihat berbayang. Sial.

"Kau mabuk." Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Luka. "Mengemudi di bawah pengaruh alkohol itu melanggar hukum, sekedar mengingatkan saja."

Yuuma mengeluarkan suara yang seperti campuran antara tawa dan dengusan. "Lihat ini, aku duduk bersama perempuan yang memberitahuku cara mengemudi. Haruskah aku tahu bagaimana rekor mengemudimu?" ujarnya setengah mengejek. "Dan lagi, aku tidak mabuk."

"Ya, kau mabuk," tanggap Luka. Sepasang mata biru menatap deretan gedung-gedung tinggi dan geliat sibuk pejalan kaki melalui jendela. "Kau bahkan tak sadar sudah menerobos tiga lampu merah."

Pemuda itu mengerjap lagi. Benarkah? Sebenarnya, Yuuma bahkan tak tahu kalau mereka sudah melewati lampu merah karena terlalu sibuk berurusan dengan alkohol yang mulai mengganggu sistem tubuhnya.

"Akui saja kalau kau mabuk, Tuan." Luka kembali berkata, kali ini ada nada bosan terselip. "Menyerahkan kemudi sementara pada orang yang kondisinya lebih prima terdengar cukup aman. Aku juga bisa menyetir, kau tahu." Dan Yuuma mau tak mau menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Sekali lagi aku bilang padamu," pemuda itu melirik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya melalui ujung pelupuk mata, "aku tidak mabuk." Kakinya menginjak gas; sengaja menambah kecepatan untuk memperlihatkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, kemudian menambahkan komentar setengah sinis, "Lihat? Aku masih sanggup mengemudi dengan baik. Lagi pula, aku tak rela mobilku disentuh orang asing."

"Maaf saja, tapi aku sendiri tak sudi harus berada satu mobil dengan orang asing." Berhenti sejenak. Dia mengerling Yuuma dalam satu lirikan cepat dan melanjutkan dengan nada tak kalah sinis, "Terutama orang asing yang punya fetish mengerikan terhadap minuman beralkohol."

Ah, lihat. Betapa gadis itu senang menanggapi sinisme yang dilempar olehmu, Yuuma. Mereka bahkan sama sekali belum mengenal—Yuuma memang sudah lebih dulu tahu nama Luka dari Gumiya, namun itu tetap tidak bisa dihitung sebagai sebuah perkenalan—tapi mereka sudah saling sindir. Wajah boleh cantik. Tapi mulut rupanya tak kalah tajam. Kalau boleh jujur, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang berani adu mulut dengannya. Mikuo saja lebih memilih mengalah atau mengalihkan topik ketika Yuuma mulai menghujaninya dengan bermacam kalimat warna-warni sarat sarkasme. Yah, setidaknya mereka berdua punya kesamaan; sama-sama suka melempar umpan sarkasme—terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa rambut mereka kebetulan juga punya warna yang sama, tapi itu lain cerita.

Tanpa sadar, Yuuma melebarkan seringainya. "Heh. Aku tak tahu seorang artis populer bisa mengucapkan kalimat setajam itu."

Luka refleks menarik kepalanya dan memandang pemuda yang ada di belakang kemudi. Alisnya naik satu. Pemuda itu mengenalinya. Dia bahkan tak tahu harus merasa tersanjung atau bagaimana.

"Oh, kautahu rupanya?"

Kau tahu rupanya? Ia ingin sekali berkata, jangan terlalu percaya diri, seorang bartender di bar tadi yang memberitahuku.

Tapi alih-alih ia malah menjawab, "Ya. Siapa yang tak tahu kau? Apa lagi, saat ini kau sedang tersandung konflik. Aneh kalau ada orang yang tak tahu."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan, entah mengapa Yuuma merasa jika yang diucapkannya adalah sesuatu yang salah. Hal ini ditandai oleh udara canggung yang mengalir di sekitar mereka. Luka melempar pandangannya kembali pada deretan gedung di luar jendela, seakan tidak ingin menatapnya dan Yuuma hanya bisa merutuki perbuatannya.

Ia mendesah dalam hati dan mengerling cepat pada gadis itu, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mau peduli dengan keadaan orang lain di sekitarnya, biasanya ia membiarkan mereka menilai apa pun tentang dirinya ataupun berbuat sesuatu yang mereka suka—sejauh hal itu tidak melibatkannya. Hanya saja sekarang jika harus menghabiskan sisa waktu berdua dalam mobil dengan suasana canggung begini … sepertinya ini tidak benar.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan melewati sebuah hotel. Kau bisa turunkan aku di sana."

Yuuma mengerjap—terlalu terkejut untuk memberi respon lain—kemudian mengerling cepat ke arah Luka dengan alis yang naik satu. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Luka menghembuskan napas tak sabar—seolah pembicaraan ini menguras seluruh energi. "Limaratus meter dari lampu merah yang ada di depan ada hotel. Kau bisa menurunkanku di sana."

"Kau tinggal di hotel?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Luka menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Yuuma. "Apakah aku punya kewajiban untuk memberitahu urusanku pada orang asing sepertimu?"

Yuuma mendengus. "Jangan salah sangka," kata pemuda itu, "aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain." Luka memberinya tatapan skeptis dan ia segera menambahkan, "Tapi kali ini urusannya lain. Sekedar mengingatkanmu, kita baru saja kabur dari seorang gadis yang menuduh kita sebagai pelaku yang membunuh teman baiknya."

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Itu, kan, cuma salah paham." Luka menanggapi dengan enteng, membuat Yuuma segera memutar bolamatanya dengan dramatis.

"Ya, salah paham. Tapi orang tadi tidak menganggap itu sebuah kesalahpahaman sama sekali," tanggap Yuuma. Ada guratan serius menghias sketsa wajahnya. "Aku berani bertaruh setelah kita pergi, dia akan segera melaporkan pembunuhan temannya pada polisi." Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengerling Luka. "Aku masih beruntung karena bukan seorang public figure yang gampang dikenali—pengecualian jika dia senang membaca majalah bisnis maka dia pasti sudah tak asing denganku, tapi kemungkinan itu kecil, tak ada remaja yang suka membaca majalah semacam itu—tapi kau berbeda. Gadis tadi pasti langsung mengenalimu."

Luka telak terdiam. Di dalam tubuhnya seperti ada sebuah turbulen yang kuat dan terus berputar mengaduk pikirannya.

Apa yang dikatakan Yuuma benar. Beda dengan pemuda itu, Luka adalah sosok yang dikenal luas oleh masyarakat. Salahkan kariernya yang sedang meroket dan membuat popularitasnya melesat.

"Kalau gadis tadi melaporkan kasus itu ke polisi, maka pasti kau adalah orang pertama yang ditangkap. Setelah kau ditangkap, mereka akan menanyaimu macam-macam tentang aku—orang yang, sialnya, terlihat bersamamu ketika gadis rambut merah itu datang. Dan saat itu terjadi, maka mereka akan mencariku untuk segera memenjarakanku." Yuuma kembali bicara. Kali ini suaranya terdengar berat dan dalam seolah sedang berada dalam keadaan yang membuatnya depresi. Jemarinya tanpa sadar menggenggam kemudi lebih erat; membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Maaf saja, tapi aku tak mau masuk penjara—apalagi karena sesuatu yang tak pernah kuperbuat. Aku masih punya banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." _Mengeluarkan dua keparat itu dari kantor, misalnya_, Yuuma menambahkan dalam hati. "Karena itu, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu berkeliaran sembarangan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jika kau tanya alasannya, maka mudah saja: jika kau tetap bebas, aku juga sama. Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi kebebasanku bergantung padamu." _Atau bisa dibilang, kau dan aku kini tengah berbagi nasib yang sama.  
_

Luka tak memberi respon. Sepasang mata biru masih memandang jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Dia hanya bergeming di tempatnya duduk. Sekilas dia terlihat seperti mengabaikan semua ucapan Yuuma, tapi tidak. Justru karena gadis itu benar-benar mendengarkan, makanya dia tak memberi respon apa pun.

Lima menit berlalu begitu saja, dan mereka baru saja melewati hotel besar yang sempat ditunjuk Luka beberapa saat lalu. Mobil tetap berjalan tanpa ada satu pun tanda si pengemudi akan menghentikannya. Luka tak tahu kemana pemuda itu mengarahkan mobilnya, tapi dia tak berpikir untuk protes.

Luka malah kembali menoleh pada pemuda yang sampai saat ini tak ia ketahui namanya. Kelereng biru menatap sepasang emas yang memfokuskan diri pada jalanan yang membentang. Dia mendesah. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi sangat lelah.

"Jadi, sekarang aku harus pergi ke mana?" tanya Luka. Ada sekelebat rasa putus asa yang terselip rapi di balik nada suaranya yang seakan tanpa emosi, dan itu sedikit-banyak membuat Yuuma mengeryit dalam hati.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak punya tujuan," gadis itu berucap sekali lagi, "untuk malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumahku sendiri karena ada banyak wartawan brengsek yang mengepung rumahku. Aku juga tidak bisa berlindung ke tempat manajerku karena sampai saat ini aku bahkan tak menerima kabar apa pun darinya." Sebuah jeda mengambang. Napas ditarik, lalu keluar dalam sekali hembusan. Haah. "Terserah kau mau bawa aku ke mana."

Yuuma ingin sekali tertawa menanggapi ucapan Luka. Ya ampun, kenapa dia mudah sekali pasrah, sih?

Ujung bibir Yuuma sudah bergerak; bermaksud menarik sebuah garis lebar, namun—sekali lagi—efek alkohol membuat kepalanya berdenyut pening dan itu menyebabkan Yuuma mengeluarkan refleks berupa geraman rendah. Brengsek.

"Jadi, biar kuperjelas. Kau sama sekali tak punya tujuan?"

Gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak keberatan jika aku membawamu ke apartemenku?" Luka segera menoleh dan mengeryit, namun segera dibalas dengan kibasan tangan oleh Yuuma. "Kita butuh tempat berhenti. Asal kautahu saja, aku tidak bisa terus mengemudi dalam kondisi begini."

"Ha! Akhirnya kau mengaku jika sedang mabuk."

"Kita akan bermalam di apartemenku. Sementara ini, itu satu-satunya tempat aman yang ada dalam pikiranku." Yuuma membalas cepat, telak mengabaikan sindiran Luka. Dia sedang tak ingin adu argumen. Salahkan alkohol yang membuat kepalanya kian berdenyut-denyut. "Besok pagi kita bicarakan masalah ini—kita susun skenario kalau perlu."

"Skenario?"

Bahu besar mengangkat cepat. Alih-alih menjelaskan, Yuuma malah berkata:

"—Jaga-jaga saja."

.

.

.

* * *

Rumah itu sudah sepi. Hampir semua lampu telah padam. Hanya beberapa ruangan yang masih tampak di banjiri oleh pijar lampu. Salah satunya ruang tamu.

Ruang tamu di rumah itu besar, lantainya licin, atapnya tinggi dan perabotnya mewah menawan. Ruangan itu didominasi putih. Putih memercik di dinding, melapis ubin, menyelimut langit-langit, bahkan sampai tirai di jendela. Hanya permadani di atas lantai dan sepasang sofa panjang yang warnanya kontras dengan sekitar—merah dan hitam. Sisanya? Putihlah yang memonopoli.

Bagi beberapa orang, warna itu mungkin dianggap indah dan bersih. Segelintir bahkan percaya itu warna suci. Namun Ann menganggapnya membosankan.

Selera suaminya memang memuakkan.

Wanita itu duduk sendirian di sofa panjang. Matanya terus menatap pohon besar di luar jendela, di mana seekor burung hantu sedang asyik-asyiknya mendengkur. Uhu-uhu, begitu. Bola mata mereka bersua tak lama, emas melebur bersama biru, dan Ann kembali mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Dia hanya memakai gaun tidur tipis, membuat badannya yang ramping makin terlihat molek. Beberapa orang akan berpikir bahwa penampilannya terlalu berani, tapi Ann tidak ambil peduli. Toh, di rumah ini cuma ada dia dan Mizki. Walau si keponakkan laki-lakinya juga sering datang dan menginap sesekali.

Keponakkan semata wayang. Anak yang (katanya) lahir dengan keberuntungan. Anak yang lahir dengan membawa beban harapan keluarga di punggung ringkih. Yukio Yuuma.

Ann menghembuskan kepulan asap panjang, bangkit dari sofa, dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Dari sana dia bisa melihat hitam menyelimut horizon. Gelap dan kelam. Suram tanpa setitik pun bintang sudi menghias. Awan hitam menutup rembulan. Menghalangi sang ratu malam pamer keindahan. Ann menggerakkan batang rokok, membuang biang apinya tepat di atas permadani merah. Karpet itu terbakar dan bolong sedikit.

_Ah, benar juga_, dia berkata dalam hati. Keadaan senyap dan suram seperti ini mirip dengan malam-malam itu.

Mata biru berubah melankolis, seperti ingin menangis. Dia sudah lama menyuruh dirinya berhenti mengingat, namun kenangan membawa paksa jiwanya mundur ke dimensi nan jauh—dan ketika otaknya sibuk mencari kata yang paling sempurna menggambarkan titik waktu itu, dia tak bisa menemukan kata selain 'dulu'.

Ya, benar. Dulu dia yang dipercaya merawat Yuuma setelah istri adik iparnya meninggal. Ya, benar. Dulu dia meninggalkan Mizki untuk membesarkan Yuuma di tanah kelahirannya; Australia. Ya, benar. Dulu dia dan Yuuma sangat akrab. Ya, benar. Dulu anak itu memanggilnya 'Annie' alih-alih 'tante' atau 'bibi'. Ya, benar. Semuanya hilang jadi serpih berceceran saat dokter dating membawa vonis mati.

—_hidupnya tak akan lama lagi _

Ann membuang rokoknya dan menginjaknya hingga apinya padam. Mata biru berubah jadi sedingin es. Napasnya sesak. Tubuhnya yang sakit, atau justru rasa bersalah yang membuatnya begini?

Ann menggeleng pelan.

Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak boleh begini. Semua yang telah ia lakukan adalah demi keluarga Yukio, karena itu dia harus berhenti merasa bersalah. Lagipula, delapanbelas tahun telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Selama kurun waktu itu, tak pernah ada masalah. Ya, ya. Selama ini segalanya berjalan lancar. Tak ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini. Tidak suaminya, tidak adik iparnya, bahkan Mizki pun tak pernah tahu.

Hanya secarik foto yang terkurung dalam pigura berdebu di dalam laci kamar Ann yang selalu setia mengingatkannya; _aku sudah pergi, mati dan tak pernah kembali._

_Aku sudah mati—  
_

—_Annie..._

_._

_._

_._

c**a**n y**ou** st**a**rt pl**a**y**i**ng th**i**s r**o**l**e ** f**o**r **u**s?

* * *

Maaf baru bisa update. Saya baru libur nih, jadi baru ada waktu senggang hehe. Dan karena saya bakal libur sampai (kurang-lebih) 2 bulan ke depan, maka saya usahain selama kurun waktu itu untuk bisa update cepet =)))

Talking about this chapter, err... seems absurb. Yuuma dan Luka munculnya sedikit sekaliiiii. Wwww maaf, tapi emang sengaja dibikin begitu. Abisnya, kalo chapter ini mereka muncul pasti bakal kepotong sama bagian Kaito dan Ann. Jadi, saya lebih milih bagian Kaito-Ann saya pisah, dan chapter depan kembali full dengan Yuuma-Luka yeay!

Oh, ngomong-ngomong di bagian si Ann udah mulai disinggung dikit soal masa lalu Yuuma, ya. Buat yang masih bingung, tenang aja. Saya bakal ungkap di chapter depan. Tapi porsinya sedikit-sedikit. Atau... adakah yang udah dapet bayangan? ;D

terima kasih buat dwidobechan, SoraNoFuyu, Nekuro Yamikawa, ReiYKa, BerlianaDeceiver1224 yang udah nyempetin diri buat baca dan review chapter kemarin. Sankyuu…

Last, kritik dan saran amat dinanti ^^


	7. Name

**Warning:** un-edited—jadi mungkin ada beberapa typo yang nyebar, akan secepatnya saya betulkan kalau ada waktu. Tulisan yang entah kenapa lagi nggak enak dibaca. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

.

* * *

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, etc.  
I gain no commercial advantages.  
Role (c) dat. lost. panda**

**Take Six!**  
**Name**

.

* * *

Luka berada di ruangan luas, berlantai kayu yang dilapis dengan sangat rapi dan cermat, empat buah kursi berlengan di seputar meja sudut membentuk lingkaran di bagian tengah ruangan, meja pinggir dengan televisi 42 inchi dan telepon di atasnya. Di hadapannya, memanjang koridor gelap yang mengarah ke bagian kamar.

Jika ada yang ingin tahu, ini adalah apartemen milik Yuuma—meski tempat ini sebenarnya cukup luas untuk ukuran apartemen yang berada dalam kondominium, hingga membuat Luka bertanya-tanya dalam hati berapa banyak uang yang pemuda itu keluarkan untuk membeli apartemen ini.

Si pemilik apartemen—yang sampai saat ini belum ia tahu namanya—telah tertidur pulas sesaat setelah dia menghempaskan badan di atas sofa hitam panjang yang ada di ruang tamu. Dia benar-benar mabuk. Tidak diragukan lagi. Dia bahkan bisa tidur sangat lelap padahal ada orang asing di dalam apartemennya—tempat yang semestinya berada dalam radius privasinya, demi semesta!—tanpa ada setitikpun rasa takut apartemennya akan kemalingan atau apa.

Dan Luka hampir tertawa saat mengingat pemuda itu mati-matian menyangkal dirinya tengah mabuk.  
Gadis itu menatap sekelilingnya beberapa lama, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan yang sama sekali asing, dan mengamati dinding sebelah kirinya. Di sana tergantung sebuah pedang, sepertinya benda itu adalah hiasan dinding. Di atas meja yang letaknya sejajar dengan dinding tersebut berjejer buku-buku dan beberapa pigura foto.

Dia mengamati pedang itu, mengaguminya (Luka belum pernah melihat pedang sebelumnya, pedang sesungguhnya) kemudian membungkuk dan menyelidiki benda-benda di atas meja. Ada dua majalah dan buletin bisnis yang tertumpuk di bawah beberapa novel tebal. Tangan Luka meraih salah satu majalah itu dan membuka beberapa lembar. Tak ada yang istimewa. Hanya majalah yang membahas masalah ekonomi serta perusahaan-perusahaan pemegang saham terbesar.

Jemari Luka berhenti membalik halaman kala manik birunya mendapati hal yang menarik.

Di sana (di salah satu halaman), Luka menemukan potret wajah pemuda yang tak asing. Mata itu memicing. Berusaha memastikan. Dan ekspresi gadis itu perlahan-lahan mulai berubah setelah mendapat pencerahan. Dia mendekatkan benda itu, siapa tahu matanya salah. Tapi percuma. Berkali-kali matanya mengedip cepat, namun gambar di sana tetap tak berubah.

Ekspresi Luka saat ini benar-benar seperti orang yang sedang melihat makhluk asing berkaki banyak terperangkap di dalam majalah itu. Toh, yang sebenarnya terperangkap di sana adalah foto pemuda tukang mabuk yang baru saja ia temui.

Oke, mari kita teliti sedikit fotonya.

Foto itu kelihatan sekali diambil dari depan. Di dalam gambar, pemuda itu terlihat sedang berjalan keluar dari dalam sebuah gedung mewah (Luka tak bisa mengenali tempat itu, karena ada begitu banyak gedung dengan bentuk serupa di kota ini) dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi dan gaya seperti orang penting (atau apakah pemuda itu memang orang penting? Pengusaha muda?), jas hitam menggantung di badan lengkap dengan dasi, tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam saku celana (pose yang mampu menggetarkan hati setiap wanita yang melihat), helaian merah jambunya mungkin tak terlalu rapi—namun justru itu yang membuatnya menarik dan tak terkesan terlalu kaku, mata kuning pemuda itu tertangkap tengah sedikit melirik serius pada seorang pemuda berambut teal yang berjalan di sampingnya—mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu ketika gambar ini diambil.

Di bawah foto tersebut ada judul besar bertuliskan, 'Penerus Resmi VY co., Yukio Yuuma, Membuat Gebrakan Mencengangkan'.

Luka mengerjap. Jadi, nama pemuda itu Yukio Yuuma, eh? Dan dia adalah seorang penerus resmi dari perusahaan VY co.? Nah, siapa sangka?

Luka sebenarnya tidak terlalu paham perusahaan macam apa VY co., itu. Apakah itu sebuah perusahaan besar? Di bidang apa perusahaan itu berjalan? Seberapa besar saham yang mereka pegang? Luka sama sekali tidak tahu. Tapi jika sampai masuk dalam majalah seperti ini, itu artinya VY co., adalah sebuah perusahaan yang besar.

Luka mengembalikan benda itu ke tempat semula.

Tapi tetap saja, gadis itu berkata dalam hati. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pemuda itu—namanya Yuuma, Luka mengingatkan dirinya dalam hati—adalah seorang penerus sebuah perusahaan.

Maksudnya, seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah melempar pisau pada orang lain adalah seorang yang kelak menjadi pemimpin perusahaan? Ini sangat tidak wajar, bagaimanapun caramu memikirkannya.

Luka mengerling pada barang-barang lain yang juga berjejer di atas meja bersama majalah tersebut. Di samping benda-benda itu ada beberapa buah foto yang dibingkai rapi oleh pigura. Luka mengambil salah satu pigura dan mengevaluasi siapapun yang berada dalam potret itu.

Di dalam gambar itu, Luka bisa melihat seorang anak kecil duduk di samping seorang wanita dewasa. Itu adalah Yuuma versi anak-anak. Tak perlu susah-susah menebak, sebenarnya. Visualisasi pemuda itu dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Hanya badannya yang tumbuh semakin besar, rambut semakin panjang, dan sorot matanya menjadi semakin tajam. Oh, dan jangan lupakan senyum ramah yang anak itu kembangkan ke arah kamera. Senyum itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Oke, mungkin Luka baru bertemu pemuda itu sekitar satu hingga dua jam lalu, tapi dia sudah bisa menebak jika pemuda itu adalah sosok yang suka melempar umpan sarkasme alih-alih tersenyum seperti di foto. Duh, betapa waktu bisa mengubah perangai seseorang menjadi begitu mengerikan.

Luka mengalihkan fokusnya pada sosok wanita yang ada di samping Yuuma kecil. Tadinya Luka mengira wanita itu adalah ibunya—karena, sungguh, mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Bibir mereka sama-sama merekahkan senyum lebar. Tangan kecil Yuuma memegang kedua tangan wanita itu. Aura kedekatan yang begitu kental di antara mereka terekam sangat jelas sampai orang asing seperti Luka bisa merasakannya. Mereka tampak bahagia.

Namun, Penampilan fisik wanita itu sangat jauh untuk bisa disamakan dengan milik Yuuma.

Rambut pirang dan sepasang kelereng biru menjadi bukti betapa berbedanya mereka. Dia bukan ibunya, kali ini Luka cukup yakin untuk mengatakan hal ini.

Tapi, jika bukan ibunya, lantas wanita ini siapa? Ah, tapi apa juga pedulinya? Toh, pemuda itu bukan siapa-siapanya. Jadi, buat apa repot-repot peduli?

Luka meletakkan pigura itu ke posisi semula, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam ke apartemen itu.

Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur. Tubuhnya lelah. Pikirannya juga. Sebuah kamar yang terlihat di pojok sana sepertinya tempat sempurna untuk tidur—dan Tuan Pemilik Apartemen sepertinya tidak akan marah jika Luka memakai kamarnya untuk satu malam. _Well_, salah sendiri dia membiarkan kamarnya kosong dan memilih tidur di sofa.

* * *

Desir angin yang melingkupi seluruh badannya berbeda dengan yang selama ini pernah menyapa dan membelenggu semua inderanya dalam kenyamanan. Meski bau yang ia hirup nyaris sama, geli yang menggelitik—kala rambut di belakang lehernya bergerak—sama, dan ilalang kering juga bergoyang dalam gerakan yang sama, tapi dia merasa semuanya begitu asing. Mengapa? Dia sendiri tak mengetahui alasannya.

Dia berada di sebuah padang ilalang. Tempat itu begitu luas, hingga ia sama sama sekali tak melihat ujung maupun batas akhirnya. Dia menengadah, mempertemukan pandangannya dengan cakrawala. Mendung. Langit seperti sedang mengejeknya saat ini.

Sesaat dia terpaku. Mencoba untuk fokus dan mencari alasan logis mengapa dirinya bisa berada di tempat seperti ini, namun buyar ketika mendengar suara terkesiap yang tertahan dari arah belakangnya. Dia berbalik. Mata emasnya seketika membulat saat bersirobok dengan sosok kecil yang kini memandangnya dengan takjub.

Anak kecil. Laki-laki. Rambutnya merah muda dan matanya emas. Anak yang kerap muncul dalam mimpinya belakangan ini—atau, apakah dia bisa menyebut anak itu sebagai versi kecilnya?

(kemudian sebuah pertanyaan pun muncul)

—apakah anak itu adalah dirinya di masa yang telah lalu?

Anak itu masih memandanginya dengan takjub. Atas-bawah. Bawah-atas. Terus begitu berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya dia memecah hening dengan suaranya yang terdengar riang, "Aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan orang lain di tempat ini! Kukira hanya ada aku."

"..."

Anak itu mendekat selangkah. Dia mengikik geli seolah baru saja melihat hal yang lucu. "Perasaanku saja, atau kita memang punya wajah yang sangat mirip, ya?"

Tanpa sadar, Yuuma membiarkan satu alisnya terangkat. Apa di sini dia bisa bebas bicara dengan dirinya di masa lalu, atau apa?

Anak itu masih memperhatikan sosok Yuuma. Dia terpaksa mendongak—tentu saja—karena tubuh Yuuma jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Mata kuning anak itu melebar seiring dengan menyebarnya perasaan menyenangkan dalam tubuh kecilnya.

Anak itu berkata lagi, "Wah! Dilihat berapa lama pun memang mirip. Tunggu sampai Annie tahu hal ini!"  
Yuuma mengeryit.

... Annie?

"Sebentar,"—anak itu meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah dagu—"Annie, kan, tahu banyak hal. Dia pasti sudah lebih dulu tahu tentang ini." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Lagi pula, masih sangat lama buatku untuk bisa ketemu Annie lagi. Haah. Padahal aku sudah tidak sabar mau ketemu Annie lagi."

Yuuma tak mengerti apa yang anak ini bicarakan, tapi dia tak berusaha memotong. Pemuda itu membiarkan anak kecil di hadapannya terus mengoceh. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, sebuah abstraksi yang sangat asing menghampirinya. Dia sangat asing dengan apa pun yang diucapkan anak ini—bahkan, sejujurnya, dia juga teramat asing dengan anak itu sendiri. Kembali, sebuah pertanyaan menghampirinya.

—benarkah anak ini adalah dirinya di masa lalu?

Lamunan pemuda itu buyar saat melihat anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa aku jadi bicara tentang Annie." Anak itu nyengir lebar sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya—mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Yuuma. Emas dan emas melebur.

Jeda merayap beberapa saat sampai anak itu berkata dengan nada yang sulit diterjemahkan,

"Namaku Yukio Yuuma. Nama Kakak siapa?"

Wush. Angin bertiup kencang menggerakkan batang-batang ilalang dalam irama resah. Bunyi gesekan lembut yang ditimbulkan antara satu ilalang dengan yang lainnya menjadi latar belakang musik yang mengisi senyap.

Yuuma berdiri terdiam. Pupil matanya mengecil ketika anak itu mengucapkan kalimat sakral tadi

—_namaku Yukio Yuuma.  
_

Sekarang dia harus menjawab apa? Namaku Yukio Yuuma dan aku adalah kamu di masa depan?

Terdengar aneh sebenarnya. Karena, bagaimana pun juga, dia merasa sosok di hadapannya sama sekali bukan—bukan—dirinya. Meski wajahnya mirip, warna mata dan rambutnya sama, tapi Yuuma merasa ada sebuah jurang pemisah yang begitu lebar dan dalam.

Anak ini bukan dia di masa lalu.

Lantas, mengapa mereka punya nama dan marga yang sama? Kebetulankah atau ada penjelasannya? Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu masih belum bisa ia temukan.

"Kak, kenapa tidak jawab pertanyaanku?" suara anak itu merambat di udara. Pertanyaan yang sama kembali dilayangkan, "Nama Kakak, siapa?"

"... Yukio ... Yuuma."

Ada sebersit perasaan aneh yang mengganggunya ketika pemuda itu menyebut namanya. Rasanya seperti ada sebuah batu besar yang menjanggal dan itu mengganggunya. Dia tidak suka. Mengapa dia harus merasa berat menyebut namanya sendiri? Itu namanya, kan?

... Iya, kan?

Anak itu terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Bukan, bukan," kata anak tersebut. "Yukio Yuuma itu namaku."

Tapi itu juga namaku, Yuuma ingin sekali menjawab. Tapi lidahnya seakan kelu dan ia memutuskan untuk diam.

Ya, dia adalah Yukio Yuuma. Setidaknya, itu yang pernah dikatakan orang itu padanya; bahwa dirinya adalah Yuuma, anak tunggal dari bungsu Yukio sekaligus pewaris tunggal perusahaan keluarganya. Itulah yang pernah bibinya katakan padanya

—_mulai saat ini, namamu adalah Yuuma.  
_

atau tidak.

Sebuah keraguan tiba-tiba saja menghampiri. Bagaimana kalau ternyata semuanya tidak seperti yang ia kira? Bagaimana jika anak itu benar? Bagaimana jika dia bukanlah Yuuma? Bagaimana kalau Yuuma hanyalah sebuah peran yang harus dia mainkan? Bagaimana kalau dia—dirinya—sama sekali bukan Yuuma? Lantas, yang jadi pertanyaan terbesar saat ini adalah:

—dia ini siapa?

Tiupan angin yang terasa dingin tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Ilalang berhenti bergoyang. Atmosfer yang menyelubungi tempat itu tiba-tiba saja berubah.

Sekali kedipan mata, dia sudah berada di tengah-tengah koridor sebuah rumah.

Tak ada padang rumput luas. Tak ada langit mendung. Anak itu juga telah menghilang. Yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah api menjalar dari segala arah. Kanan-kiri. Depan-belakang. Hawa panas menyelimutinya. Tempat itu terbakar.

Dia sama sekali tidak punya ide tentang di mana dirinya berada, dan sejak awal dia memang tidak pernah berusaha mencaritahunya. Karena dia hapal—di luar kepala—bahwa tempat ini abstrak. Sebanyak apa pun dia mencaritahu, dia tak akan menemukan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Sebanyak apa pun dia mengaitkan tempat-tempat yang ia lihat di sini dengan kenyataan, maka ia juga akan semakin tidak mengerti. Realistis dan abstrak adalah dua hal berbeda. Bagaimana pun kau berusaha menyatukannya, maka tak akan bisa. Karena itu dia hanya diam dan membiarkan latar tempat di sekitarnya berubah-ubah dalam waktu singkat—awalnya padang ilalang, sekarang sebuah rumah yang tidak ia ketahui siapa pemiliknya—tapi dia merasa tidak asing.

Dia seperti ... pernah ke sini sebelumnya.

Dan di tengah kebingungan itulah dia melihat mereka. Di sana, di sebuah ruangan penuh api yang tepat berada di hadapannya, dua orang itu berdiri. Wanita dengan kulit kecokelatan berdiri dengan wajah panik sambil berusaha melindungi sekaligus menenangkan seorang bocah laki-laki pirang yang menangis ketakutan. Api telah menutup jalan keluar mereka. Mereka terjebak.

Pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas, padahal setiap detail benda di sini tampak begitu jelas di matanya. Bahkan api yang menyulut dari segala arah terasa nyata sampai ke panasnya.

Hanya wajah dua orang itu yang buram seperti ditutup kabut.

Dia mengeryit. Mereka siapa?

Setiap saat yang berlalu membuat api di sana semakin besar. Hawa menjadi makin panas, sedangkan asupan oksigen makin menipis. Yuuma merasa sesak. Udara mencekiknya.

"Cepat pergi, Roro!"

Jantung Yuuma berhenti berdetak. Tangis si bocah pirang makin menjadi. Api semakin membesar.

_Roro?  
_

Dia menengadah. Wanita itu menggerak-gerakkan sebelah tangannya, memberi gestur untuk segera pergi.

"Jangan pedulikan kami!" Wanita itu berteriak lagi. "Pergi, Roro. Pergi!"

Tapi Yuuma membeku di tempat. Kakinya seakan dipaku pada lantai hingga ia tak bisa menggerakkannya barang satu senti. Otaknya tidak bisa menemukan apa maksud di balik semua ini

(mengapa dia bisa ada di sini? siapa dua orang itu? kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas? siapa Roro?)

semua pertanyaan itu menumpuk di kepalanya.

"Roro! Cepat pergi!" Teriakan wanita itu membuat Yuuma tersadar dari kondisi _trance_-nya. "Cepat pergi!"

Dan saat itulah ada bunyi kayu yang patah di makan api. Pemuda itu mendongak. Atap rumah itu sudah tidak kuat menahan jilatan api. Beberapa batang kayu besar jatuh. Ke bawah. Tepat menimpa dirinya.

Dan saat itu, yang bisa dia lihat cuma hitam.

"Roro!"

* * *

"Hei, bangunlah!"

Yuuma refleks membuka kedua matanya saat suara lembut bernada memerintah itu masuk ke telinganya dan langsung menemukan sosok Luka berdiri membungkuk tepat di depannya. Garis wajah perempuan itu tampak cemas, namun ketika mata birunya bertemu dengan kelereng kuning milik Yuuma dia segera menetralkan ekspresinya.

Tadinya Yuuma mau bertanya mengapa gadis itu bisa berada di dalam apartemennya, tapi tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba saja ia ingat akan kejadian semalam. Memang tidak begitu detail karena sebagian ingatannya seperti terganggu oleh alkohol, tapi dia bisa ingat bahwa dirinyalah yang membawa Luka ke apartemennya.

Tindakan bodoh, Yuuma mengakui hal itu.

Dia melirik jejulur cahaya kuning yang merembes masuk menembus kaca jendela. Sudah pagi rupanya. Kembali menatap Luka, pemuda itu pun bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sengaja dibuat datar layaknya tidak pernah terjadi apa pun,

"Ada apa?"

Gadis itu tak langsung menjawab melainkan menatapnya lama dengan alis berkerut seolah menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada diri pemuda itu.

Oke, Yuuma kehabisan ide. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kau mengigau."

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Luka sukses membuat alis pemuda itu mengeryit.

"Apa?" Dia mengigau? Yang benar saja.

"Aku bilang, kau mengigau," ulang Luka. "Keras sekali. Aku sudah beberapa kali membangunkanmu, tapi kau tidak merespon. Kupikir kau demam karena terlalu banyak minum alkohol atau apa."

Yuuma mengerjap dan baru sadar tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat. Nah, pantas saja Luka mengira dia demam.

Pemuda itu kemudian ingat akan mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia alami (padang rumput, anak kecil, api, dua orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia lihat wajahnya) dan menghela napas panjang. Untung itu cuma mimpi. Mimpi buruk. Dan untungnya lagi, sudah berakhir. Dia membiarkan punggungnya bersandar di sandaran sofa hitamnya yang nyaman.

Matanya yang berwarna kuning menyala menatap langit-langit.

Luka memperhatikan pemuda itu dalam diam. Yuuma terlihat begitu kuyu. Keringat yang membasahi hampir sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya bertanya-tanya, mimpi apa yang Yuuma alami hingga kondisinya menyedihkan seperti itu?

Luka pernah mengalami mimpi buruk dan tak pernah menyukainya karena setiap kali terbangun, tubuhnya akan penuh peluh dan perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Itu membuatnya tak merasa nyaman.

"Hei."

Yuuma mengerling singkat kala gadis itu memanggilnya. "Apa?"

Jeda sejenak. "Dengar, ini mungkin bukan urusanku. Tapi, sebenarnya kau tadi bermimpi apa?"

Yuuma memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan skeptis. Seolah mengejek rasa ingin tahu Luka.

Gadis itu akhirnya mengatakan, "Karena kau tadi sampai mengigau cukup keras dan terlihat ketakutan. Jadi, yah, anggap saja aku penasaran. Sebenarnya, kau ini memimpikan apa?"

Yuuma membiarkan pertanyaan gadis itu tetap mengambang di udara. Dia bangkit dengan gerakan yang sedikit terhuyung—masih ada sedikit alkohol yang tersisa di tubuhnya ternyata—dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luka begitu saja.

"... Bukan urusanmu."

Yap. Jelas sekali pemuda itu enggan berbagi isi kotak Pandoranya dengan Luka.

.

.

.

c**a**n y**ou ** st**a**rt pl**a**y**i**ng th**i**s r**o**l**e** f**o**r **u**s?

* * *

wohooo! lunlun kembaliii~ tolong jangan rajam saya yang ternyata nggak bisa ngasih fast update karena-uh, well, forget it. late is late. there's no excuse, rite? _(;;;v;;;_)

oh, ya, cuma mau bilang kalo chapter ini berkaitan erat dengan chapter kemarin yang bagian akhir, dan juga sama chapter 2 (Take One!)

ini belum sepenuhnya saya beberkan, tapi mungkin udah ada yang dapet clue dan mulai nebak-nebak? sisa potongan misteri (halah!) lainnya akan saya sisipkan di chapter-chapter depan, mohon bersabar dengan plot yang sedang saya bangun, oke? ;D

oh, btw, ada yang mau nebak siapa 2 orang yang terjebak api yang dilihat Yuuma di dalam mimpinya? ;p

**balasan review** (boleh di skip bila tidak mau baca ;))

#kierraa: wah, terima kasih. saya kira misterinya nggak berasa samsek, abisnya saya noob banget di genre begini. maaf soal typo(s), segera saya betulkan dan akan diminimalisir untuk ke depannya~ ;D yeay, hidup KaiMei! X9 *joget bawa pom-pom*

#SoraNoFuyu iya, nih, sedikit. soalnya saya takut kalo banyak-banyak, kalian bisa pusing dan blenek baca tulisan saya :"D saya nggak bisa fast update, nih. huhuhuhu maafkan sayaa _(;;;v;;;_) *sujud*

#dwidobechan: ini udah diupdate, nih. udah dapet clue tentang hubungan Ann-Yuuma belum, btw? ;p

#Nekuro Yamikawa: saya udah coba kasih hints tentang peran sesungguhnya Ann di chapter ini. sudah berhasil nemu? OuO

#Leavian: waaahh… welcome back~ ^q^/ siapa ya, yang divonis mati? Ikutin aja ceritanya, yah #ngiklan #ditamvar

Oke, sekian. Review?


	8. Tik Tok Tik

**Warning:** possibly typo(s), klise (Ryota *eh) etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi. Don't like, don't read and those all blah, blah, blah!

* * *

.

.

.

**Vocaloid** (c) Yamaha, Crypton, etc.

**I gain no commercial advantages. **

**Role** (c) datlostpanda

.

.

.

**Take Seven!**  
Tik Tok Tik

* * *

Sedari tadi, hanya ada suara televisi yang terdengar. Dua cangkir kopi di atas meja telak diabaikan, nasibnya sama dengan siaran berita yang diputar berulang-ulang (laporan hasil pertandingan baseball semalam, perkiraan cuaca hari ini, satu lagi koruptor yang akan jalani pemeriksaan—oh, juga tentang mayat di sebuah _club _ malam) beritanya begitu banyak tapi tak ada satu pun yang memperhatikan. Telak dilupakan.

Di antara mereka berdua ada kabut dingin yang terlihat. Atmosfer yang menyelubung begitu tegang dan menyesakkan sampai ke celah-celah. Sinar mentari yang berhasil curi-curi kesempatan dan berhasil menyusup masuk ke ruangan itu seakan tak memberi efek.

Suasana di sana tetap sunyi dan beku.

Mereka duduk berhadapan satu sama lain di atas sofa hitam empuk dengan meja pendek sebagai pemberi jarak, Luka melipat tangan dan Yuuma menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi bosan.

Yukio Yuuma menatap lekat-lekat gadis hadapannya, reaksi alkohol mulai pergi dari tubuh begitu pula dengan efek mimpi buruk semalam; anak kecil, bertanya nama, api, dua orang yang wajahnya tidak kelihatan—napas ditarik dalam-dalam.

Dia tidak ingin mengingat.

Begitu fokusnya kembali pada Luka, ia membiarkan benaknya menyusun rangkaian kata—atau apa pun itu yang bisa membantunya keluar dari kondisi ini.

"Jadi," pada akhirnya Luka menjadi orang pertama yang memecah keheningan, "setelah semua yang terjadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Yuuma tidak langsung menjawab. Pandangannya mengarah pada gadis yang jadi lawan bicara. Menimbang dan menilai.

Dari iris mata yang mencuri warna langit itu ada sebuah kilatan angkuh. Luka bukan orang yang mau menganggap penting pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya, Yuuma bisa dengan jelas menebak meski mereka belum genap 24 jam saling mengenal (mereka bahkan melewatkan bagian perkenalan) karena dirinya juga punya sifat dan sinar mata yang sama.

Tapi sekarang dia melihat Luka, dengan kedua telapak yang saling ia katupkan di atas paha dan raut putus asa yang tipis (sangat tipis) di wajah, menanyakan apa langkah yang harus ia ambil selanjutnya. Baiklah, coret kata 'ia' lalu ganti dengan 'mereka'.

Yuuma dan Luka sama-sama menanggung konsekuensi dalam hal ini.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam, Yuuma akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kau juga pasti tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan." Mata emas itu menyipit ketika mengerling layar televisi. "Kita harus pergi dari sini. Secepatnya."

Luka bergeming ketika suara bariton yang membawa sebuah keputusan mantap itu masuk ke dalam telinganya, menggetarkan koklea, menghempas sunyi yang meradang. Untuk sesaat, dia bisa merasakan seluruh dunia yang tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi.

Pergi?

Secepatnya?

… Tapi kenapa?

"Sederhana. Untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi," jawab Yuuma enteng. Dan Luka segera mengerjap saat dia tanpa sadar telah menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Pengecualian jika kau, Megurine Luka—apa itu benar namamu?" anggukan kepala dan Yuuma kembali melanjutkan, "pengecualian jika kau, Megurine Luka, memang sudah putus asa dan lebih senang masuk penjara, maka silahkan tinggal di sini. Aku tidak akan memaksamu, sungguh." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Tapi aku masih mau bebas dan—seperti yang pernah kubilang—masih banyak urusan yang harus kutangani."

"Jadi kau lebih senang jadi buronan?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada jadi tahanan."

"Tapi kita bahkan tidak punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk melarikan diri," jawab Luka sengit.

"Label pembunuh dan sebentar lagi akan bertambah menjadi buruan polisi masih belum cukup untukmu?" Yuuma membalas tak kalah sengit.

"Kita tidak melakukan apa pun!" Luka menghela napas tak sabar. Hampir menangis sebenarnya. "Kita sama-sama tahu yang terjadi malam itu. Dia sudah tewas sejak pertama kali kutemukan. Aku bahkan tak menyentuhnya sama sekali!"

"Tapi kau membuka pintunya—"

"Oke! Aku membuka pintunya. Kau puas sekarang?"

Bibir Yuuma langsung membentuk sebuah seringai, yang telak diabaikan oleh Luka.

"Tapi hanya itu. Kita tidak perlu lari."

Yuuma memandang Luka dengan ekspresi menantang. "Lalu menurutmu kaupunya ide yang lebih bagus?"

"Ya," gadis itu membalas cepat, "datang ke kantor polisi. Jelaskan segalanya pada mereka."

"Dan kau pikir mereka akan percaya begitu saja? Naif sekali kau, Tuan Putri," jawab Yuuma setengah mengejek.

Jika semua orang bisa dengan mudah mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain, maka dunia ini akan jadi damai. Tidak perlu lagi ada polisi atau instansi hukum.

"Sekarang, cepatlah ambil keputusanmu; kau akan ikut denganku dan pergi dari sini, atau tetap tinggal dan menunggu sampai polisi menangkapmu?"

Luka mengeluarkan suara dengusan sebelum membiarkan fokusnya teralih pada sebuah objek berbentuk segi empat di sudut lain ruangan.

Berdebat mengenai mana yang lebih baik antara menjadi buronan atau tahanan dengan orang seperti Yuuma tidak akan pernah selesai apalagi mencapai mufakat. Lagipula semua orang waras juga tahu, bahwa antara buronan dan tahanan sama-sama tidak punya sisi bagus.

Dan sebagai orang yang masih waras, Luka tidak ingin statusnya berubah menjadi salah satu dari kedua pilihan tersebut.

Masih bergeming dari tempatnya, televisi mengulang kembali berita yang menghebohkan sejak semalam. Sesosok mayat ditemukan di kamar mandi sebuah _club _ malam.

Dari hasil pemeriksaan dan keterangan saksi yang diterima polisi, diperkirakan jumlah pembunuh ada dua dan kedua pembunuh berdarah dingin itu masih buron. Polisi sedang membentuk tim untuk mengejar para pelaku.

Berita buruk bagi polisi-polisi itu, kedua pembunuh yang mereka cari kini sedang duduk di atas sofa nyaman, ditemani kopi, dan acara televisi. Saling mengobrol untuk menentukan jalan mana yang akan dipilih; bermain petak umpet dengan polisikah, atau berlutut di hadapan takdir dan menyerah?

Demi Tuhan, Luka bisa benar-benar kehilangan logika jika keadaannya tetap begini!

Luka menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran sofa dan menatap Yuuma dengan pandangan tak senang—dari awal dia memang tidak suka dengan pemuda itu, sekarang dia malah makin muak. Salahkan mulutnya yang setajam belati dan sikap yang kelewat semaunya, meski semua yang dikatakan Yuuma sebenarnya ada benarnya juga.

Mereka tak punya pilihan lain.

Tunggu, apa dia baru saja membenarkan pendapat pemuda itu? Bagus, Luka punya satu lagi alasan untuk membenci Yuuma.

"Walaupun aku bilang tidak ingin pergi, tapi kau pasti akan memaksaku, kan?"

Ding, dong. "Jawaban yang tepat."

Polisi mencurigai ada dua orang yang terlibat. Kemungkinan orang yang pertama akan mereka kenali adalah Luka.

Jika Luka tertangkap, maka otomatis nasibnya tinggal menghitung waktu. Kecuali jika Luka bersedia tutup mulut akan keberadaannya, tapi kemungkinannya akan kecil sekali.

Menutup-nutupi fakta tentangnya takkan membuat Luka mendapat keuntungan. Lagipula polisi tidak akan percaya begitu saja karena selain mereka punya kesaksian dari gadis berambut merah yang sempat ia lempar pisau kemarin, mereka juga pasti sudah tahu ada sidik jari yang menempel di kenop pintu dan gagang pisau.

Di tahap ini, Yuuma hanya berharap sidik jarinya tidak menghapus semua sisa sidik jari si pelaku asli.

Dia jadi menyesal sudah termakan rasa penasaran dan mencabut pisau dari tubuh mayat itu. Harusnya dia ingat bahwa rasa penasaran itu bisa membunuh seekor kucing, dan sekarang itu juga akan membunuhnya. Benar-benar brengsek.

"Jadi, sudah buat keputusan?"

"..."

"Ayolah," desah napas tak sabar, "waktu berjalan, kautahu. Tik tok tik."

Tak ada banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Informasi menyebar dengan cepat, begitu pula dengan penyelidikan para polisi itu. Salahkan globalisasi yang membuat semuanya bergerak sangat cepat.

Di saat begini, satu menit yang terbuang untuk sekedar berpikir bisa sangat berharga. Hei, satu menit itu juga waktu. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di menit selanjutnya?

Haah.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Bibir merah Luka kembali membuka. Nadanya dingin, sempurna menyelimut ketakutan dan rasa bimbang yang menggelayut; menjadi beban.

Luka menatap pemuda yang memandangnya balik. Safir menyatu dalam terangnya topaz. "Apa kita benar- benar harus pergi?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Luka berat sekali untuk pergi.

Ia punya masalah yang sampai saat ini belum ditangani. Dia juga masih harus menyelamatkan karier dan mengembalikan nama baiknya seperti dulu. Asal kalian tahu saja, Luka sudah berusaha sedemikan keras sampai bisa seperti ini. Dan sekarang dia harus pergi lalu membiarkan apa yang sudah ia dapat kandas? Nuh-uh. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan rela.

Bahu besar digedikkan. Mata sewarna emas berkilat putus asa seolah tak menemukan jalan lain yang bisa ditapaki.

"Kita buronan sekarang."

Benar, benar. Mereka buronan dan hanya bisa main kucing-kucingan. Apa yang bisa diharapkan?

Sekali lagi, mereka tak punya pilihan.

Tangan seputih porselen meraih _remote_ tv, membuat benda segi empat itu mati dalam sekali sentuh. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tak dapat kupercaya," bibir merah kembali menggumamkan kata, "sedetik yang lalu hidupku masih baik-baik saja tapi sedetik kemudian aku sudah jadi buronan."

"Apa yang kauharapkan? Takdir itu kejam, Nona."

Luka mendongakkan wajah. Mata sewarna samudera mengerling skeptis. "Ya, tak ada yang lebih kejam di dunia ini selain takdir."

Sang pemuda mendengus geli. Hampir tertawa dengan bagaimana lawan bicaranya menyalahkan takdir atas semua yang terjadi.

Sejak awal takdir memang kejam, bisa dengan mudah mengubah haluan dan membuat manusia pontang-panting. Terlalu naif jika berpikir ia akan selamanya berada di pihak mereka, kemudian menyalahkan saat putaran roda nasib berbalik.

"Jadi," Yuuma berkata untuk kesekian kali, "kau ikut?"

...

"Aku tak punya pilihan. Kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Hanya memastikan." Gedikkan bahu tak acuh.

Yuuma kemudian melempar pandangan ke lantai. Entah mengapa setelah gadis ini memastikan untuk ikut, jantungnya seperti terpancing bekerja lebih cepat.

Yuuma sudah berpengalaman memacu kendaraan melewati ambang batas normal dan berkali-kali main kejar-kejaran dengan polisi lalu lintas. Tak pernah ada rasa kapok, justru dia makin berani. Alasannya sederhana; Menyenangkan.

Setiap kali dia memacu kendaraannya lebih cepat, maka bayang geliat sibuk orang-orang di jalanan jadi semakin menipis. Gedung-gedung berkelebat di balik kaca dan dia seakan mendekati dan menjauhi kendaraan lain secara sekaligus. Yuuma paham satu kesalahan kecil bisa membuatnya kehilangan kendali dan menabrak. Tapi, hei, resiko yang besar seperti itu justru makin membuat adrenalinnya terpacu dan segalanya akan terasa makin menyenangkan.

Tapi saat ini berbeda. Dia sama sekali tidak sedang mengemudi, namun tubuhnya sudah memproduksi banyak sekali adrenalin dan membuat rasa tegang memeluk dirinya perlahan-lahan.

Dia menyeringai. Ini seperti di dalam sebuah _game,_ pikirnya.

Yuuma Si Penjahat, sebagai tokoh utama, melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi. Menyamar, menciptakan alibi, mengubah identitas, dan, oh, jangan lupakan kemungkinan terlibat kejar-kejaran dan baku tembak. Sempurna.

Bedanya ini dunia nyata. Sekali tertangkap atau kena tembak, tak akan ada nyawa tambahan. Satu perbuatan ceroboh bisa saja mengantarnya ke meja hijau atau gerbang akhirat. Dan _partner_-nya dalam hal ini bukan seorang agen atau selingkuhan musuhnya yang kelewat seksi, melainkan gadis amatiran yang—sialnya—artis terkenal dan mudah dikenali.

Yuuma tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak menyunggingkan seringai panjang. Dia tidak menyangka akan mengatakan ini tapi, sepertinya ide untuk lari dan menjadi buronan ini akan sangat menegangkan—juga menyenangkan. Jauh lebih menyenangkan dari main kebut-kebutan di jalan.

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tidak sabar.

"Cepatlah. Polisi mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi." Pemuda itu memberi instruksi sambil beranjak dari kursi. Semua pembicaraan ini sudah cukup buatnya. Adrenalin dalam tubuh Yuuma sudah berturbulen sedemikian rupa.

Sang gadis mengikuti. Ujung rambutnya yang panjang bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri.

Mereka tak punya banyak waktu lagi.

Yuuma masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebentar hanya untuk kembali sambil menenteng satu ransel hitam berisi pakaian. Kaus oblong putih yang ia kenakan tadi telah berganti jadi marun. Jaket putih menggantung di tubuh bidang. _Beanie_ hitam menghias kepalanya. Campuran merah, hitam, putih, _peach_, dan emas memenuhi visi Luka. Warna-warna yang mencolok, tapi entah kenapa begitu pas untuk Yuuma.

Sadar diperhatikan, Yuuma pun segera mengangkat wajahnya. "Berkemaslah."

Napas dihela dalam-dalam. "Aku bahkan tidak punya barang untuk dikemas."

"Oh..."

Dia lupa jika gadis itu tak membawa apa pun ke tempat ini, kecuali tas. Itu pun ukurannya tak terlalu besar. Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya aku masih menyimpan baju wanita di kamar."

Luka refleks menoleh. Matanya memandang Yuuma skeptikal. Pemuda itu mendengus.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Itu milik sepupu," dia menghilang sebentar ke dalam kamar lalu kembali lagi sambil membawa satu potong _sweater_ warna krem dan baju tanpa kerah berwarna _lavender_ kemudian memberikannya pada Luka, "dia sering meninggalkan barang-barangnya di mobilku dan aku terlalu malas untuk mengembalikannya—tak peduli dia sudah minta dibawakan berapa kali pun."

Luka dengan senang hati meraih pakaian yang disodorkan Yuuma.

"Biar kutebak, pada akhirnya sepupumu pasti terpaksa mengambil sendiri barang-barangnya yang tertinggal di sini."

"Benar."

Luka mengangguk menanggapi.

"Sepertinya kau dekat dengan keluargamu ya, Yuuma."

Mendengar nama kecilnya disebut, pemuda itu refleks menatap Luka dengan ekspresi heran. Dari mana dia tahu namanya?

Seakan diberkati kemampuan membaca pikiran, Luka segera memberi klarifikasi.

"Aku lihat fotomu di salah satu halaman majalah yang ada di atas meja," gadis itu menghentakkan dagu ke arah meja yang ada di dekat Yuuma, "mereka menulis namamu di sana. Yukio Yuuma, pewaris VY co., itu kau, kan?"

"Ya, dan tidak," pemuda itu diam sejenak untuk memberi jeda, "ya, itu namaku—Yuuma ... dan tidak. Keluargaku dan aku tidak sedekat yang kaupikirkan."

"Benarkah?" Luka memberinya tatapan tak percaya. "Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan foto itu?"

"Foto apa?"

Luka berjalan ke arah meja, mengambil pigura berisi foto yang ia lihat semalam untuk ditunjukkan pada Yuuma.

"Foto ini," dia berujar, "aku tidak tahu siapa wanita ini, tapi anak yang ada di foto ini kau, kan?"

Yuuma tak menjawab pertanyaan Luka dan hanya mengeluarkan dengusan kencang.

"Kau ini suka mengobrak-abrik barang-barang orang ternyata. Kembalikan," ia meraih pigura tersebut kasar untuk kembali diletakkan di tempat semula.

Ada keganjilan yang ada pada Yuuma dari caranya mengabaikan pertanyaan Luka. Luka mungkin bisa merasakannya karena selanjutnya dia segera berkata, "Aku, kan, hanya bertanya."

"Sebaiknya kau mulai berhenti bertanya sekarang," kata Yuuma, "aku tidak suka berbagi sesuatu dengan orang lain—terutama menyangkut keluargaku."

Mereka terdiam sebentar. Sang pemuda mengalihkan mata ke sekitar dinding, dan segera menemukan sebilah _wakizashi_ yang digantung sebagai pajangan.

Sejak remaja, Yuuma punya ketertarikan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan samurai—terutama senjata yang mereka gunakan. Dia punya beberapa buah _katana_ dan _wakizashi_ sebagai hiasan dinding rumah. _Wakizashi_ yang ada di sini juga bagian dari salah satu koleksinya di rumah.

Tiba-tiba Yuuma berpikir untuk membawa (setidaknya) satu senjata bersamanya.

"Hei, apa menurutmu lebih baik kita bawa saja _wakizashi_ ini?" tanya Yuuma.

Jika Luka sedang minum, mungkin dia sudah tersedak.

"Kau mau membawa benda itu? Kau ini gila atau bagaimana?!"

"Ah, kau benar. Meski ukurannya tidak terlalu panjang—tapi membawa _wakizashi _di jaman sekarang akan sangat mencolok."

Luka mendengus. Tangan melipat defensif di depan dada. "Terserah."

"Oke."

Pemuda ini bahkan tidak menangkap inti omongannya!

Luka kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya, kali ini pada jendela yang tak ditutup tirai. Sinar mentari tembus ke dalam, menuang kuning di atas lantai kayu.

"Setelah ini kita akan hidup sebagai buronan. Bagus sekali."

Yuuma, yang sudah mengabaikan niat untuk membawa _wakizashi_, kini telah menyandarkan punggung pada dinding. Sama seperti Luka, dia juga melipat tangan. Wajah maskulin itu menarik sebuah senyum.

"Terdengar seperti adegan film buatku."

Si gadis tak merespon. Dingin, seperti biasa. Atau mungkinkah, dia sedang putus asa?

"Setelah ini semuanya akan berbeda, kan?" gumam gadis itu.

Kristal biru memandang dunia di hadapannya dingin. Yuuma bisa melihat ada ratusan misteri terselubung di baliknya. Ribuan benci mengapung. Jutaan dendam terpapar.

Yuuma, dalam hati, merasa penasaran akan selubung kabut di mata Luka. Apa yang membuat matanya terlihat bagai lubang penghisap yang kejam? Murni kekesalan pribadi karena harus menanggung hal yang tidak seharusnya, atau ada sesuatu lain yang lebih besar—apa dia merencanakan sesuatu? Mungkin memanfaatkan pelarian ini sebagai batu loncatan untuk meraih sesuatu? Mungkinkah?

Yuuma merasakan tubuhnya berdesir waspada. Brengsek. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia melihat gadis itu seperti sebuah kotak Pandora, dan kenapa pula dia merasa tergelitik untuk mencaritahu lebih dalam?

Kendalikan dirimu, Yuuma. Kendalikan.

Sepasang kelereng emas bergeming kala bertemu mata biru itu. Rahang maskulin itu mengeras. Darah berdesir kencang bersama adrenalin yang tiba-tiba terpacu.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" suara bariton memotong udara dengan kejamnya.

Entah apa alasannya, tiba-tiba saja adrenalin menghampiri keduanya. Membuat udara seakan menyusut. Napas mereka tercekat.

Mata safir Luka bergeming di tempatnya. Ekspresinya datar dan mulutnya tertutup rapat, namun ada sebuah tantangan dari cara gadis itu mengembangkan ekspresi; tanda bahwa dia telah mengunci jawabannya di balik binar mata yang terlihat misterius. Bukalah kotak Pandora milikku, mungkin begitu makna yang tersirat.

"Hal yang sama berlaku untukmu," gadis itu berujar dingin, "apa yang ada dalam pikirkanmu...?"

Luka benar-benar menantangnya.

Hening merapat.

Mata _amber_ memicing. Tajam dan mengancam. Dia juga telah mengunci jawabannya, tak berpikir untuk berbagi pada siapapun. Bah, apa gunanya?

Yuuma tak menemukan satu pun indikasi ia akan memperoleh keuntungan dari membeberkan segalanya; tentang semua hal yang terjadi di balik rentetan kekacauan ini (Kiyoteru, Big-Al, perselisihan dengan ayahnya), juga tentang niat untuk merangkai satu persatu fakta yang akan ia tunjukkan untuk membuka mata ayahnya.

Karena itulah dia akhirnya memilih menyebar determinasi. Menyudutkan safir itu. Tapi kristal safir menolak untuk disudutkan. Dia menantang. Tak takut dengan mata emas yang mengancam. Dua warna melebur.

Dan saat itulah, kesepakatan mereka buat...

"Kita akan dapatkan kembali milik kita yang telah mereka rebut."

Satu kalimat, dan mereka telah membuat sebuah kesepakatan tanpa kata.

(—Mulai dari sini, segalanya akan berbeda...)

* * *

Itu adalah pagi yang indah di rumah itu. Burung-burung kecil yang sibuk berkicau di ranting pohon, langit membentang biru seakan tanpa ujung, juga mentari yang melelehkan sinar hangatnya pada dunia. Pagi yang sempurna bagi semua orang untuk memulai hari.

Di tengah kesibukan aktifitas pagi, telepon di kediaman mereka berdering begitu nyaring.

Yukio Mizki membiarkan sebuah kerut hadir di keningnya ketika suara bariton khas lelaki menyapa balik dirinya dari ujung sambungan.

"Selamat pagi, Mizki. Maaf mengganggu," orang itu menyapa dengan ramah, "ini aku, Mikuo. Apa Yuuma ada?"

.

.

.

c**a**n y**ou** pl**a**y th**i**s r**o**l**e** f**o**r **u**s...?

* * *

pernah denger yang namanya karma fanfiksi? I mean, beberapa kejadian yang kamu tulis ternyata benar-benar terjadi di kehidupan kamu; si penulis. buat yang nggak percaya, saya kasih tau, itu beneran ada. seenggaknya, itu yang sering terjadi sama saya.

belum lama ini saya nulis deskrip tentang Kaito yang nggak bisa six-pack meski udah latihan sampe keseleo dan dibawa ke tukang urut (Home Alone chap 2), dan ini terjadi sama saya. Iya, ada sesuatu sama kaki saya (entah keseleo, entah salah urat idk) yang bikin saya susah jalan beberapa minggu terakhir dan berakhir di tangan tukang urut "orz

saya berharap Role nggak ngasih karma buat saya. rada serem juga bayangin saya bakal dilempar pisau sama orang asing lol 8"""")

oh, iya, maaf baru bisa update sekarang. kuliah semester ini begitu beda dengan semester kemarin yang sangat santai sampai bisa kongkow-kongkow sambil ngeteh bareng di kelas "orz

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review di chap kemarin. Percaya deh, meski saya nggak balesin review kalian, tapi saya selalu baca semua review kalian. I owe ya guys! ;D

Oh, sekedar ngasih tau. Kalau ada yang nunggu fic saya, Home Alone, update (kalau ada) saya harus minta maaf karena itu bakal hiatus untuk waktu yang tidak terbatas. saya nggak jago bikin humor dan karena saya juga lagi nggak mood ngehumor, makanya saya mau hiatus dulu sampe mood saya kembali. It will take a long time, I guess :"D

satu lagi; apa menurut kalian Luka dan Yuuma di sini nampak mary sue & gary stu? just curious. kalau iya, akan saya coba akalin biar mereka nggak perfect banget. mumpung belum masuk klimaks 8"""")

Oke, enough with those all rants. Mind to review?


End file.
